


Sherlock One-Shots and Preferences

by SherlockiansFanFics (P0werToTheFandom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: /reader stories, FTM, Female Reader, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Multi, One Shot, Preferences, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, mtf, sherlock bbc - Freeform, tags to come, taking requests, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/SherlockiansFanFics
Summary: Sherlock One-Shots and Preferences.Requests: Open.I will write practically anything, just leave a request in the comments and I'll get to it as soon as possible.Trigger warnings will be added in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Reader, Irene Adler/Reader, John Watson/Reader, Molly Hooper/Reader, Moriarty/Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, Various/Reader
Comments: 114
Kudos: 140





	1. Preference: The Argument That Breaks The Relationship.(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Arguments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters. I do not claim to own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters.
> 
> Disclaimer(2): If you find anything offensive please let me know; It is not my intention to damage anyones feelings or offend anyone. Anything racist/homophobic/other does not reflect my views, it is just part of the story.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name

**Sherlock~**

  
"Why does what matter?" Sherlock yells as I try to convince him to eat.

It's been over a week, and after him collapsing once today, I'm scared for his health.

"Because you'll die if you don't eat." My voice shakes as I try to hold back tears and keep from yelling at the dark haired man. "I can't lose you again, and god damn it, John can't either."

"I don't require any further hindrance from you, goodbye." He steeples his finders and sits on the couch. His words cut me like a knife.

"Fine." My voice is sharp, as sharp as a fuCKING SHARD OF MY HEART SINCE THIS BASARD KEEPS BREAKING IT! "Be like that, shut me out, I swear to god, I'm done."

"God is a ludicrous fantasy created for the family idiot."

"Obviously, it's not like, I don't know, your **_PARTNER_** is a Christian or anything." I cross my arms.

"Your loss, not mine." My closes his eyes, affectively ignoring me.

"No, I think it's your loss this time." Tears enter my eyes. 

"Hmm, why are you people so stupid." He growls.

I nod silently, a tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore, bye, Sherlock." Grabbing my bag from next to the door, and hesitate.

_I love him. I can't just... No, I'm done...I can't keep on like this, it's been a year and things are getting worse. It's over, I'm done._

"We're done, Sherlock... Our relationship is done." With that I leave the flat without another word.

The last piece of my heart is broken when I don't so much as hear one word from him as I slam his door behind me.

**Lestrade~**

"I was on a case." He attempts to defend himself.

"A case that involved sleeping with a co-worker?!" _He's not getting away with it this time._

"I was undercover."

"And you slept with a co-worker... both times?" I raise an eyebrow. "What were their names again... Alex and Morgan?"

"Y/n, it was for a case."

"I'm not stupid, Greg."

"It was a case."

"I'm sure it was." I roll my eyes. "It's not like, I don't know, I work for _Scotland Yard_ as well and know for a fact that you're on medical leave right now."

"That's not fair."

"No, none of this is fair." I seethe. "I swore to you that if you ever cheated it would be over, and I gave you a second chance; I'm sure as hell not giving you a third."

"No, please." He begs. "y/n, don't go."

"No, we're done." I turn away from him. "Get your act together, then talk to me."

I leave the man I love behind, but sometimes love isn't fair, and sometimes you have to leave to keep from losing your fucking mind.

**Mycroft~**

"You what?" He looks appalled.

"I extracted the information you wanted." Rolling my eyes, feeling like he's overreacting. "It was easy."

"I ordered you to stay away from that." His face darkens with rage.

"You can't order me around, we're a team... at least, that's what you said when had sex the first time."

"I am in charge, you work for me, I have the right to order you about when we're at work."

"You wouldn't get the information, so I did it, what's the big deal?"

"I have people who can do my bidding, you're not supposed to-"

"Do what I was trained for?" My tongue is sharp. "I was an assassin, and I swear to god, if you think I can't handle myself I will kick your ass across this room to prove to you I still can."

"You aren't an assassin anymore, for good reason." His face resets to it's default display... bitter-stoic-ness.

"Give me five good reasons." crossing my arms, I can't believe we're still having this conversation.

"One reason should be enough." He stands up, I follow suit. "The government decommissioned you."

"I may be one leg short, but I can still kill you." The loss of one of my legs on my last mission was unfortunate, but I'm still functional with a prosthetic leg.

"I'm aware, although, it would seem that this is over." He presses a button on his desk.

"What's over?" I'm upset and angry.

"Us." He answers as two men come in the room.

"What is this?!" I shout loudly.

"They retrieved the information, you may dispose of them now." Mycroft sits back down as the men grab me and drag me out of the room.

"You used me!"

"A fact of life, goodbye." Mycroft says as the doors click closed.

**Irene Adler~**

  
"Come to bed, sexy." I try to convince my beautiful woman to come to bed.

"Not tonight, I have a client waiting on me." She answers from the bathroom.

"Really?" My tone is of irritation. _This is the third time this week. I'm getting sick of this, no, I am sick of this._

"Do you want to eat?"

"Eat you, yeah." I mutter.

"If I don't work, than we won't have any money."

"You're rich." I yell, she exits the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

"And you're supposed to be going home."

"Yeah, I'm going home." In a huff, I get off of the bed. "I can't do this, Irene, I can't keep on like this, it's never about us anymore, it's always about the clients."

"What are you saying?" Tears fill her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you." Grabbing my bag, I try to hide the tears also filling my eyes.

I ignore her desperate pleas for me to stay and leave her apartment, I can't keep living like this.

_Why can't I convince myself that this is the right thing to do though?_

**Jim Moriarty~**

"This is not okay." I growl. _He wants me to agree to be tied to a chair, to be used as bait for Sherlock._

"Shh." He silences me. "It'll work."

"No, this obsession has gone to far, this isn't working."

"You can't leave me." He grabs my arm, squeezing tightly.

"I am, I'm leaving, this isn't working, maybe one day, but right now, we're taking a break." I jerk my arm from his grasp and leave, ignoring him calling after me to stay.

One week later... Sherlock is dead.

Moriarty is as well.

_What have I done?_

**Molly Hooper~**

"I love you!" She yells at me as I angrily back my bag.

"No, you love Sherlock." I spin on heel to glare at her. "You've been fawning over him since you found out he isn't dead, I'm not going to stand for it. I'm not a fuckin' second

choice."

"I was dating you when Sherlock was still alive."

"But you thought he was dead." Grab my bag, I close it. "You want him so bad, fine, you can have him. We're done."

"No, you can't go." She sobs.

"To late, you made your choice when you asked his out for coffee."

"It wasn't like that-"

"Save it." With that, I leave. _I'm not a second choice._

**John Watson~**

  
"You didn't show up last night." I sigh as I sit with John on my couch.

"I was on a case with Sherlock." He explains. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Yesterday, John." Stressing the word, I try to remind his what yesterday was.

"What about yesterday?" He sounds confused.

"Oh, nothing." I stand up, tired of being second to my own boyfriend. "It's not like yesterday was important or anything."

"What?" He becomes even more confused.

"It was out bloody anniversary, John!" I yell at him, deeply hurt that he forgot our two year anniversary.

"y/n, I'm sorry." He doesn't exactly look it, since he's texting. "I need to go, love, Sherlock needs me."

"Fine, go, Sherlock has a wonderful boyfriend." I snap.

"That's not fair, he's not my boyfriend." John snaps back.

"I'm sick of being second to a psychopath!"

"He's a high functioning sociopath."

"There's no such thing, I'm done."

"What, no, you can't be." He sounds hurt.

"Out, get out." I open the front door and motion for him to leave. "Don't bother coming back, I'll send your stuff to you."

"y/n-"

"OUT!" I scream, causing him to leave.

_High functioning sociopath my ass._


	2. Call Me Maybe? (Lestrade/Reader)(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anastasia
> 
> 'can you make a story about being new and working in scotland yard - greg meets u and he acts super nervous - u work on a case with him - u get hurt and he has to save u'
> 
> I hope it's what you were wanting, if not let me know and I'll redo it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters. I do not claim to own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters.
> 
> Disclaimer(2): If you find anything offensive please let me know; It is not my intention to damage anyones feelings or offend anyone. Anything racist/homophobic/other does not reflect my views, it is just part of the story.  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Requests: OPEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Violence, Swearing.
> 
> y/n gender: Gender Neutral
> 
> Extra-
> 
> y/n - Your Name
> 
> l/n = Last Name
> 
> s/n = Supervisor's name(make one up if you want to)

_It's just a first day... there's nothing to worry about_

Who am I kidding? Of course I'm nervous, this is my first day working in Lestrade's division.

I finally convinced my supervisor, s/n, that I deserved a promotion and to be transferred.

You're not nervous, you're going to do fine.

The elevator doors open and I'm overwhelmed instantly by the amount of people gathered near the middle of the room.

Hesitantly, I leave the safety of the elevator and listen as the door close behind me.

There is a woman talking to a taller man with dark hair and a trench coat on.

"-no way." I catch the end of her sentence.

"Oh, I assume you have a better idea?" The man's gaze doesn't waver from the woman.

"You can't seriously let him do this." The woman turns to another man, one with grey hair and a tired worn look on his face.

"He can solve it faster." He, the man with grey hair, sighs deeply.

"This is not right." She crosses her arms.

"Is everything alright?" My voice draws the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is this a new person?" The dark haired man points at me as he turns to the grey haired man. "I'm against new people."

"Sherlock." The grey haired man snaps.

"Who are you?" The woman doesn't hide her annoyance, whether the annoyance is at me of the dark haired man 'Sherlock' I'm not sure.

_Wait. Sherlock?!_

_This means.... I'm here with Sherlock Holmes... oh god, why am I freaking out now?_

"I'm... I'm y/n l/n, I was transferred to this division from-"

"Street cop." Sherlock takes his phone out and begins texting. "Now worth your time, Gerry."

The grey haired man rolls his eyes and ignores Sherlock as if this happens all the time. "I'm DI Lestrade." 

_That's Lestrade?!_

"Nice to meet you, sir." I shake his hand.

_Damn, he's hot._

"So, uh, I guess I'm your supervisor." He stumbles over words quickly. "Donovan, find them a desk."

"Alright, boss." The woman, Donovan, rolls her eyes. "Come on, l/n."

She takes me to a nearby desk that's empty.

"Lestrade's door is there, my desk is there, break room is there." She points in several different directions quickly, my head is dizzy with the sudden burst of information.

"Alright." All I can do is nod and hope I can remember everything. I'm ordinarily better at remembering things than this, but the information keeps trying to slip away.

"Don't get near Sherlock." She warns.

_Wasn't planning on getting near him, thank you._

"Lestrade doesn't have time for idle talk, neither do I, no one does, so if you need to talk, go back where you came from." Her voice is sharp, surprising me slightly.

"Well, I'm here for good, back off." My voice sharpens just as much.

"Crime scene." Lestrade says as he heads into his office for a second.

"Just don't get in the way." She steps to her desk and grabs something before heading to the elevator.

Lestrade comes out of his office and nearly runs into me.

"Sorry." I apologize, stepping out of his way.

"No, you're fine- it's... it's fine." He moves past me and rushes to the elevator, I follow a few steps behind.

I reach the elevator and Lestrade hold a hand out to stop me.

"You need to stay here... you can work on paperwork." The doors close.

_Well... this is unfortunate._

By the time Lestrade and Donovan return, I've finished a stack of paperwork. _(Which isn't even mine... it's my first day and I'm stuck doing paperwork for everyone.)_

"I'm just saying he needs to be dealt with, he could have killed that man!" Donovan seems appalled by something... and I can only assume that that something is Sherlock.

"He gets results, leave him alone." Lestrade strides past me and goes into his office, slamming the door shut.

"Didn't go well?"

"Shut up." She goes to her desk and sits down in a huff, obviously very upset.

_Well... this is only a first day, right?_

If only it was... seconds day is almost the same, and the third day, everyday for a week people rush past me and ignore me. 

While I'm used to that, I wish they would at least let me go with them instead of leaving me to do paperwork.

I thought that Lestrade was going to let me go yesterday(day #7) but he changed his mind as soon as I got in the car with him.

Day #8

"Bank robbery, come on, Donovan." Lestrade exits his office, but Donovan is no where to be seen.

"Where is she, l/n?" He turns to me, not meeting my gaze.

"Sick, sir." I shift anxiously, as I always do when I get to talk to him.

"Anderson?"

"Vacation."

"Come on." He pauses before he starts towards the elevator.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, now bloody move it." He nearly runs into the desk he's passing as he glances back to speak to me, having finally making eye contact.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Just come on." He strides to the elevator, no longer looking at me.

We, Lestrade and I, get into a car. Lestrade is driving and I'm in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Yes, I'm a bit more excited than I should be.

"Band robbery." He sounds as nervous as I am.

_What if I mess up? What if I really mess up?_

"Sir, could I ask a question?"

He glances at me, a confused look on his face. "Go ahead."

"Am I performing my duties to your satisfaction?"

"P-performing?" His faces tints red for a second.

"Yeah," My face also goes red. _Idiot, who asks is they're doing their job right by saying performing?_ "Like, am I doing my job right?"

"Oh." His smile becomes forced, I notice. "Yeah, you're doing your job right."

His body language is changing, his hands are clenching the steering wheel instead of holding it in a more relaxed manner as before.

"Sir-"

"We're here." He breaks sharply, both of us lurch forward. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Let's go."

We walk towards the bank, the culprits are still inside, and are holding hostages.

"I'm DI Lestrade." Lestrade shakes hands with the man he stops to speak to.

"Braxton, I'm a security guard.

"What do we know?" Lestrade's voice rings with authority, he makes it clear he's taking charge of the scene now.

"I was going in when I heard gun fire, I tried to open the doors, but they were locked, there are at least two dozen hostages inside, and there are some wounded people."

"Alright, are there any ways in other than the front door?"

"The fire escapes, but that would trigger an alarm."

"Have they made any demands?"

"They want a medic, transportation, and our word we won't go after them."

"We can't do that." I'm unsure what to do.

"No, we can't." Lestrade sighs.

A phone starts ringing, and the security guard answers it.

"Yes... no, we need twelve hours to secure transport... that's impossible!... no, why don't you let a few hostages go as a sign of good will?"

_This is not good._

"We can send in an unarmed medic." He guard sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... less than five minutes." He hangs up.

"What'd they say?" Lestrade crosses his arms.

"We have to send in a medic, or they kill one hostage for every five minutes they go without one."

"I'll go in." My words surprise everyone, including myself.

"No. " Lestrade says quickly. "No, you can't go in."

"I have basic medical training, and I don't look like much of a threat in comparison to you two, and we can't send in a real medic that would risk them boing killed."

"It might work, you could negotiate from inside." Braxton nods, agreeing with me.

"I don't like it." Lestrade refuses to agree.

"There's no other way." I touch his shoulder gently, trying to get him to see that this is the only thing we can go. "I can do this, trust me."

"Okay." Finally, he agrees. "But you better not get hurt."

"Got it, boss." _Please, don't let him be to upset if I do die. I hear he's sentimental about people._

"Let's get you some medical equipment."

"Three minutes!" Someone yells to us.

"Shit." I curse. "Just give me a bag with bandages and basic stuff, quick."

An EMT hands me a bag. "This has the basics."

"Great." I'm nervous, very nervous.

"Be safe." Braxton nods, then I take a step towards the door.

"Wait, y/n." Lestrade's voice catches me off guard.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"I-" He stops and clears his throat. "Hand me your badge and wallet, they might check them and get suspicious."

"Good thinking, sir."

After I hand my badge and wallet to Lestrade, I start back towards the door.

"Be careful." His voice rings as I step up to the door, hands raised, and bag in a hand over my head.

"I'm y/n, I'm a medic." My voice doesn't shake despite the fear in my heart. "I'm unarmed."

"Get in here." A man opens the door and pulls me in quickly.

Inside, I see two dead men on the ground, one in a mask, the other a security guard, there are hostages being held at gunpoint by several people in masks.

"Where are the wounded ones?"

"Over there." I'm drug behind the tellers desk.

"Danny?" A weak voice asks.

"I've got a medic, mate." The man dragging me crouches next to a man who is lying on the ground with a head wound. It looks as if he was struck with something.

"What happened?" I also crouch, looking at his head is concern.

"What do you think?" The original man, Danny, apparently, snaps. "The bloody guards attacked him."

"Let me see what I can do." Opening the bag, true to the EMT's words, it has the basics.

"Let me check your eyes." I check his eyes with a light, his eyes are dilated, and they don't react to the light.

"Is he okay?" Danny is holding the other mans hand tightly. "Is he?!"

"No, sir, he has a head injury... and he needs-"

The wounded man goes limp, his grip on Danny instantly gone.

"Jake, Jake?" Danny shakes the younger man. "What happened?" He looks at me.

"He's unconscious, he may need surgery." I'm worried.

"No, we'll never make it out alive." He seems to be panicking.

"Is he your partner?" I ask gently. "Your lover?"

"Yeah." Danny seems to be losing his mind over his lover not waking up.

"I... I lost my lover." I admit. "They were killed in a car accident, and they didn't make it to the hospital on time-"

"You better save him." Danny grabs me by the neck of my shirt. "If he dies I'll fucking kill you."

"I was telling you that to say that he needs help or he will die."

"Save him, then." He releases me and glares at me.

"He needs a hospital, I can't do anything for his here."

Jake's chest stops rising and falling.

_Oh no._

Quickly, I grab a stethoscope and listen for a heart beat.

_Nothing._

"Jake, Jake?!" Danny shakes the man.

Instantly, I begin CPR.

Out loud, I count as I continue, far to aware that Jake is not going to make it out alive.

"Save him, dammit." Danny demands, pressing his gun to my temple.

After five minutes of CPR, there are still no results.

"I'm so sorry." My hands drop from Jake, and I let the feeling of sadness wash over me. "It's to late."

"No, Jake!" Danny screams, pulling the corpse of his once lover to his chest, sobbing angrily.

"You." He looks up and glares at he with an expression that can only be described as pure loathing.

"I need to return to the ambulance-"

"NO!" Danny takes his gun and cocks it. "You (son of a)bitch!"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Not sorry enough." He seethes, aiming the gun at my head. "But you will be."

Everything goes dark.

"Get up." Something wet washes over me.

"Where am I?" Nothing looks familiar.

"So, this is the one who killed Jake." A man with a mask on speaks to Danny.

"Yeah, the (son of a)bitch."

"Get to work." The hooded man leaves, I hear a door close.

"Where am I?"

"Hell." Danny picks up a knife from a nearby table.

"What are you going to do?" I have my suspicions...

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... and a life for a life." _Dammit, I was afraid of that._

"You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, this is going to hurt."

"You don't have to do this." I plead with him as the blade comes closer to me.

"Pathetic." Danny growls, finally laying the knife down and leaving the room.

My body is covered in cuts ranging from shallow to deep. I'm sure that I need stitches for several, but I'm afraid I won't live that long.

_Everything is getting dark... I'm so cold..._

"We got them!" A voice causes me to wake up slightly. "l/n, are you alright?"

"No." Jerking back in my restraints, I attempt to get away before I'm inflicted with more pain.

"Where?" _I recognize that voice, could it be..._

"In here!" The woman in front to me shouts, I force my vision to focus.

"Donovan?" I'm shocked.

"Don't move, it looks like you're hurt pretty bad."

"y/n." Lestrade shows up at the door.

"Sir?"

"Thank god." He rushes forward, causing me to flinch slightly. He freezes immediately, expression falling.

"We need a medic." Donovan speaks to the now distraught Lestrade.

"Go get one." He moves slower, sitting in the chair in front of me.

"On it." She leaves the room.

"Are you alright?" He works on untying me.

"Yes, sir." I cough, still tasting blood in my mouth.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner..."

"It's alright, sir."

"Greg... you can call me Greg."

"Alright, sir- Greg."

My eyes are getting heavy again.

"Don't close your eyes, you need to stay awake."

Despite his words, I can't help but let my eyes close...

I'm awakened by the sound of beeping.

"y/n, thank god you're awake." I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug, making me squeak slightly. "Sorry." The hug is ended.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." It's Lestrade talking to me I can now tell. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You're stuck with me, Sir." I chuckle.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." He sighs.

"Oh." Strangely, I'm disappointed.

"Not for long, I just need to get a doctor to check on you." He fumbles for words, his face darkening with a blush slightly.

"Please don't go..."

"I won't." He reaches and takes hold of my hand gently, squeezing it tightly.

Seconds later, a male-nurse walks in. "Oh, wonderful, you're awake." He fakes a chipper tone.

"Yep." I struggle to sit up.

"Sir, could you step out for a moment so I can check all of the stitching?"

"Yeah." Lestrade stands up, and his phone starts ringing.

"Uh-oh." I'm sure he has a case...

"What's wrong, Anderson?" He glances at me as he talks. "I'll be right there." He hangs up.

"Are you coming back?" Oddly enough, I want him to come back.

"Of course." He takes a paper out of his pocket, and writes something on it. "Here." He hands it to me.

"Thanks." I glance at it, smiling at what it says.

"I'll be back soon, don't get into any trouble." he hesitates. "Be careful, that's an order this time."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he leaves

"Nice guy, you two together?" The nurse has a knowing look on his face.

"No..." My face heats up with a bright blush.

"You two would be good together."

"Yeah." I glance back at the paper. It contains his personal number... and a nice little note.

_Call me Maybe?_


	3. Preference: You're Sick.(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Swearing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters. I do not claim to own Sherlock(BBC), or any of it's characters.
> 
> Disclaimer(2): If you find anything offensive please let me know; It is not my intention to damage anyones feelings or offend anyone. Anything racist/homophobic/other does not reflect my views, it is just part of the story.  
> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Requests: OPEN.

**John**

"How are you feeling, love?" John wakes me. I've been sick for nearly a week, but today I seem to be unable to get out of bed. I'm so weak, I wish I knew what was wrong with me.

"I'm fine, John." I lie to him, I don't want him to worry.

"You don't have to lie, I'm worried about you." He touches my forehead with one hand. "You're running a fever."

"It's alright, John." My throat is killing me, I wish I could sleep.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor, you need to get dressed."

"You're a doctor." I chuckle, then begin coughing.

"One who can give you medicine."

"You can." Pouting seems to be what I'm doing... I think? "I don't want to get dressed."

"You're sick, and you're going to the doctor."

"You're a doctor." Burrowing deeper into my blankets, I refuse to comply with my boyfriends wishes.

"Up." He pulls the blankets off of me, causing me to protest and tug on the blankets, just wanting to stay warm.

"Joohhhnnnn." I groan when he takes the blankets from the bed, leaving me freezing.

"Up."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

**Sherlock**

"Why are you still in bed?" Sherlock pulls the blankets off of my shivering form.

"No, Sherlock, give it back." Unable to stop shaking, I plead with my partner to give me my precious blankets back.

"You're sick."

"Ya' think?"

The blanket it returned, instantly I burrow as far under it as I can.

"Thank you."

I hear nothing, which isn't surprising.

_Sleep._

"Drink this." The blanket is pulled off of my head.

"No."

"I called John, he said for you to drink this, he's coming over to see what you have.

"NOoooooOOOooooooOOOOoo."

"Stop being childish."

"You're childish."

"And you're sick."

"Grumpy bum." I drink the tea anyway.

"Go back to sleep, love." He takes the cup from me once I'm done.

"Okay." Without any protest, I lay down and go back to sleep.

**Lestrade**

The alarm on my nightstand is going off, but I can't get myself awake enough to turn it off.

"Babe, you need to get up." Greg shakes my shoulder. "You'll be late for work."

"No." My mouth barely feels like it's working.

"y/n, are you alright?" The alarm stops and I feel Greg shifting beside me.

"Let me sleep." Everything hurt, my body aches and my throat is so sore.

A hand touches my forehead, I cringe from the cold. "Greg, stooopppp."

"I think you're sick, y/n."

"I can't be sick." Forcing myself to get up, now that I'm more awake.(Thanks Greg...[Yeah, sarcasm.])

The world spins without me, leaving me holding my head and trying not to vomit from nausea.

"Lay back down, I'm going to call us in sick."

"No, you need to go to work... I'm be okay, I just need a shower."

"y/n, I love you, but you are the most stubborn person I've ever met in my whole life."

"More stubborn than Sherlock?" I chuckle and lay back down.

"Yeah, more stubborn than Sherlock; so, go back to sleep while I get you some medicine, you need to get better."

"Party pooper, I wanted to make everyone sick."

"You're the party pooper." He kisses my forehead before leaving.

 _He's to good for me._ I think as I drift back off to sleep.

**Mycroft**

A quiet sneeze escapes me as I sniffle and throw away yet another Kleenex.

Yes, I've caught a case of influenza, more commonly known as the flu.

Does the flu keep Mycroft Holmes' secretary from work, though? No, absolutely not.

"y/n, where is my brother?" Mr. Holmes comes from his office with a scowl on his face.

"He didn't show up, sir."

He stands in silence, staring at me for a moment.

"Call him." He returns to his office.

Once again, I sneeze, feeling like I'm about to pass out.

_Okay, time to call Sherlock Holmes... This is going to result in severe mental injury, isn't it?_

Lucky, yet also unlucky for me, Sherlock Homes doesn't answer his phone.

Slowly, I stand to my feet and walk to Mr. Holmes' door.

"Sir?" I knock softly.

"Enter." His voice is harsh.

Flinching slightly, I open the door.

"What is it?" He seems to be in a foul mood.

"Your brother didn't answer his phone." The room is still spinning around me.

"Very well, you may go home now."

"Sir?"

"You are doing absolutely nothing productive here sick, go home, y/n."

"I can work." reluctant to seem weak, I protest his most gracious offer.

"I'm going on a business trip, return home, I will call if I need you."

"Yes, sir." I'm not complaining, but I'm worried now.

The next day, I wake up to a fruit basket and a get well soon card in my kitchen.

_This time off is coming from your paycheck._

_-Mycroft Holmes._

I smile. At least he still cares.

**Moriarty**

"Will you help me hide a body, come on we can't delay, No one can see him on the floor, get him out the door before he can decay.~" Jim sings as he opens the curtains in our room.

"Nooo." Instantly, I pull the blankets as far over my head as I can. "Let me sleep."

"No time, sweet-cheeks."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me yourself.~"

"To tired."

"up, up, up." He lays on the bed next to me, tickling me through the covers. "Please?"

"You're a friggen puppy." I chuckle, removing the blankets from my face to see my lover.

"You know you love me."

"In your dreams." My head is splitting.

"What's the matter, cookie?" He makes a pouts face and props himself up on an elbow.

"I don't feel so homicidal today." As soon as the words exit my mouth, Jim has a hand on my forehead.

"You're running a fever, and this one you might be able to sweat out."

"Cute."

"Let's get you some breakfast, and then we'll go to the doctor."

"You're a wanted man."

"I know, it's nice being wanted, it's like everyone loves me."

"Bastard."

"Come on, I can buy you a doctor if I have to."

"Fine, geez, you're worse than a puppy... speaking of?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You can't have a puppy until you're better."

"Party pooper."

**Irene Adler**

"Baby, I think you should go on without me." I'm talking on the phone to my girlfriend, Irene.

"What's wrong, y/n?" Her voice betrays worry.

"I just don't feel so good." In fact, that's an understatement... I'm running a high fever, and I've been close to vomiting for over an hour.

"How so?"

"I'm sick, it's okay, I'm okay... I just need to sleep."

"Alright."

Half an hour later, I'm awakened by a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I open it without looking to see who it is.

"I brought some soup and movies." Irene's voice surprises me.

She enters my flat.

"Babe..." Shock overwhelms me as I pull her into a hug as soon as she sets the stuff on the counter.

"I love you too." She hugs back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Open.


	4. Why Didn't I See This Sooner?(Mycroft/Reader)(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where the reader is in a relationship with mycroft (sherlock doesn't know) and one day sherlock breaks into mycrofts flat to discover you...  
> He precedes to ask the reader why she broke in... Before he realizes the truth"  
> -Hi
> 
> I hope this is up to par, if not let me know and I'll re-do it.  
> (Also I didn't have an opportunity to differentiate between whether the reader is male of female, so I left the reader as neutral, also if this isn't okay let me know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): None.
> 
> y/n = Your Name.

It's quiet. To quiet. Sure, living with Mycroft includes living in a quiet mansion... but it's never this quiet. I can always hear something, even if it's just the sound of the clock over his desk in our room.

_Something must be wrong._

I sit up from the bed Mycroft and I share when he's home, and scan the room for anything unusual.

Papers stacked on the desk, neatly as always. A few files in the middle of the desk, most likely what he's working in right now.

Everything looks like it always does, but one thing is amiss.

_The clock._

Our clock is stopped on 2:03. I assume the batteries are dead, why else would the clock not be working?

It's not like I'm as smart as a Holmes, but I do have a brain. The clock must be dead.

_Should I go downstairs and get some fresh batteries from the kitchen so that I can get some sleep? I really should..._

A groan of frustration escapes me as I rise from my spot on the bed and creep over to the wall bearing the clock.

If only Mycroft were home, I would have him fix it. Well, not really, he'd call someone to fix it in the morning, but he would help me fall asleep.

It's a bit to high up for me to reach, if anyone were to ask me, I'd blame Mycroft's staff.

Where are they, anyway? Ordinarily, he leaves at least one person with me when he's away. He's protective like that, he's afraid I'll be kidnapped and held for information. We both agreed that should that happen he won't give them their demands. It's actually more like I told him I'd kick his ass if he gave in to anyone's ransom for me.

He didn't think I was serious, but I am. I know how serious it is when it comes to classified information.

To access the clock, I will need to get a chair or something to stand on.

The kitchen seems like the best bet, and I can retrieve the batteries while I'm down there.

It's a win-win situation.

As I slowly make my way towards the stairs, but when I hear something and freeze in my tracks.

_What could that be?_

_It sounds like a door opening, could Mycroft be home?_

Joy and excitement surge through me as I rush the rest of the way down the stairs. I've missed Mycroft so much.

As I turn the corner into the kitchen the light turns on and I'm standing face to face with a Holmes... but not my Holmes.

"Sherlock?" My shoulders slump, my brows furrow, and I feel my face pull into a slight frown.

"y/n, what are you doing here?" He looks as confused as I feel. "Did John send you to get the disc?"

"W-" Before I can ask what the 'disc' is, I'm cut off by Sherlock speaking again.

"How did you get in here?" He turns his back to me and starts going through drawers. "It was difficult enough for me to break in, how did you do it before I could?"

"Break in?"

"Yes, I didn't see where you got in, how did you do it?"

"Do it...?"

"You could have come with me to get inside, I would have welcomed your company, y/n."

"Sherlock... um..." My stomach twists when I realize that Sherlock doesn't know about Mycroft and I. _I thought Mycroft told him already..._

"Have you found the disc yet?" Sherlock turns back to face me and I see his expression change slightly.

_How do I tell him?_

"Why are you wearing..." He leans his head back slightly and takes a sharp breath. "You didn't break in, you were already inside."

"Yeah." _Maybe he'll figure it out himself._

"Mycroft has been spending more time away from his office, why didn't I see this sooner?" He rolls his eyes and turns away to resume searching drawers.

"See what?" _Please, tell me he figured it out so I don't have to explain it._

"How long has it been, six months? It must have been longer than that, Mycroft doesn't just let people move in with him."

"A year."

"A year, my, my, he is softening up isn't he?" Sherlock doesn't seem surprised anymore. "I assume I awoke you when I broke in, don't worry, the police won't be arriving until you call them."

What?

"I do suggest you call after I'm gone, though."

"Right... um, why are you here?"

"I need the data disc Mycroft has."

"What data disc?"

"This one." He reaches towards me and takes hold of the necklace around my neck that Mycroft gave me on our anniversary. "He is wizening up."

"You can't have my necklace." I growl.

"This is going to hurt."

"What is?"

"You might want to brace yourself."

"For wha-"

Everything goes dark.

"y/n, y/n." A hand shakes my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I force my eyes open and see Mycroft's face. "Mycroft, you're home, I had a weird dream last night." Attempting to sit up, I find my head throbbing.

"What happened?" He watches me closely.

"Dunno, it's fuzzy." Didn't Sherlock break in? Was that real or a dream?

"You have a black eye, and you're laying in our bed, did someone... violate you?"

"Did someone- no- no, Sherlock broke in, he didn't do anything."

"Where did the black eye come from?"

"I'm actually not sure."

"What did Sherlock want?"

"Some data disc or something, I think he took my necklace."

"I will get it back."

"Thanks."

"I assume Sherlock knows about... our relationship?"

"Yeah."

He nods for a moment before speaking. "Let's get a doctor to look at your head, I have something to do later."

"Don't kill him, he's your brother."

"No, no, I just plan on having a family reunion."

"Be nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

"Says?"

"Stay here while I get a doctor." He rises from the bed and leaves the room.

"Love you too!~" I yell to him.

_God I love that man._


	5. Preference: You're Insecure About Your Weight(Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a preference for a reader that is a little chubby and they find out that she is very self-conscious about her weight.....   
> And I know I'm being cliche but, maybe one where they aren't in a relationship yet and they end up having to share a bed (somehow) and it gets them to admit their feelings..."  
> -Random_Fangirl
> 
> Here it is. I hope it's what you wanted, if it isn't then let me know and I'll re-write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Insecurity, self-depreciating thought(s), language, chaos, Moriarty.
> 
> y/n = Your Name

**~Sherlock~**

"Wait for me!" I yell after Sherlock as he runs ahead of me in pursuit of the suspect.

_Damn these heels._

For some reason, Sherlock thought it was a great idea to attempt catching a criminal at my best friend's wedding.

_I hate this dress, I hate these shoes._

John would be helping Sherlock if only Rosie wasn't sick. I'm not complaining, I love Sherlock... but he doesn't think about me when he makes a plan.

"We lost him." Sherlock kicks a garbage bin in frustration and paces the alley while ranting about how we won't get another opportunity.

"Sherlock, we need to get back to the wedding."

"Why, what fun are weddings?" He doesn't listen to me.

"Because these shoes are killing me, and we ran out during the vows."

"Fine, fine, why did you have to be a nagging woman?"

_If I weren't so hurt by his remark, I would yell at him._

_See? He doesn't like you, you're 'a nagging woman.'_

"Well, come on, and keep up this time." Sherlock strides ahead of me quickly, purposefully outrunning me.

Tears enter my eyes as I'm reminded that I will never have a chance with him.

_Sherlock has the pick of nearly every woman in the world, why would he chose me?_

_I'm... I'm ugly, unattractive, I don't look as skinny as the other girls, he will never love me._

Before I have time to think much more, we arrive back at the church.

"Where did they go?" Sherlock turns to face me, irritation evident in his eyes.

"The wedding is over, dufus." I growl, still hurt by his earlier remark.

"Well, where did they go?"

"To the hotel down the road, we're supposed to be there right now."

"Then let's go." He shakes his head before walking ahead of me.

_This is going to be a long night._

After the dinner reception, _where Sherlock avoided me the whole time_ , we're escorted by a bellboy to our room.

"This can't be right." I'm horrified to see our room. It's beautiful, except one thing. There's one bed.

"Your invitation said one plus." He shrugs. "Your hosts booked a room for you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I look down, blushing.

"If you two need anything let me know." The bellboy leaves.

"This won't work." I cross my arms and turn to Sherlock.

"Why?" He sighs. "It's one night."

"It's one bed."

"y/n, it will be fine." He looks much more confident than I am.

"We can't share a bed."

"Why?"

"We just can't..."

"Give me a reason."

"I'll take up to much room, it will be weird, I'm not-..."

"Not what?"

"Nothing." I sit down on the bed and hide my face in my hands.

"Not what?" He softens his tone, siting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm just... look at me." Looking back at Sherlock, I urge him to understand what I'm saying.

"y/n... are you embarrassed by your figure?"

"What figure." I scoff.

"I think you're beautiful."

"What?" I'm shocked.

"I said I think you're beautiful." His expression is serious.

"No, you- you can't."

"I do, and... and I..." He glances at something on the dresser. "That you."

"What?" I look to see what he's looking at, it's the thank you letter for being at the wedding. "Do you... do you love me?"

He nods silently.

"I- I love you too, you know... I... why didn't you say something?"

"I was... concerned you wouldn't feel the same."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means you're beautiful, it means we can share a bed, and it means that I... I love you." His eyes are vulnerable.

"Okay." I smile.

**~John~**

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." I'm unsure as we walk towards Henry's brother's flat.

"You'll get along with him."

"He might now get along me, though."

"He'll love you."

"Yeah, sure." I glance at my outfit, noticing how tight it is in some areas. "Why are we even visiting your brother?"

"Because I didn't want to come alone, and you said you would come with me since you're my best friend."

"Fuck." I growl as she knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal an older woman.

"Oh, hello, are you here to see Sherlock?" She's... cheery?

"No, we're here to see John Watson, 221B?" Henry carries the conversation.

"Oh, he's Sherlock's flat mate." She smiles and lets us in.

"Henry." A man appears and gives Henry a hug.

"Hello, John." She seems happy to see him. "This is y/n, she's a friend of mine."

"It's very nice to meet you, y/n." He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Watson, I've heard many wonderful things about you."

"Oh, call me John, please." He corrects.

"Alright, nice to meet you too, John."

"Come on, let me show you around." He starts towards where I assume his flat is.

_This is going to be torture._

Months go by of Henry visiting John and bringing me along, then somehow it turns to just me visiting John.

_I'm concerned that I might be falling for him. I expected spending five minutes with him would be torture, but it's become spending five minutes away from him is torture. Why do I feel like this?_

Henry told me to meet her at a motel in London. I'm waiting there now.

_It's 8:30... she should have been here half an hour ago._

"Oh, hi." A voice makes me jump.

"John." I'm shocked to see the blonde standing before me.

"What are you doing here."

"Waiting for Henry, what about you, why are you here?"

"... I'm waiting on Henry- what did she call you here about?" He seems confused.

"I'm not sure, she just said it was urgent, you?"

"She sent me a key to the room, and told me to meet her here."

"Should we go in?"

"Maybe, I don't know." He chuckles, which in turn makes me chuckle.

"Let's go in." I nod, still smiling.

He unlocks the door and goes in ahead of me.

"I don't see her." He checks the bathroom and closet.

"I don't- wait, what's this?" I pick up a piece of paper from the bed and read it aloud to John.

_"Dear, John and y/n._

_I'll be there a little later, please wait in the room for me. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_-Henry Watson."_

"Well... we should wait." He sighs.

"Yeah." We sit on the edge of the bed since there is no other furniture in the room.

Hours pass and it's after midnight when John's phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers without looking to see who it is. "Where are you?"

 _"Henry?"_ I mouth, he nods.

"Alright, we'll wait." He hangs up.

"Everything alright?"

"She said she's running late and will be here in a few hours."

"Okay." I nod, stifling a yawn.

"We should get some sleep, I'm sure Henry won't mind if we sleep until she gets here."

"No." My stomach feels queasy. "I think we should wait up."

"Alright." He accepts my feelings on the matter.

Another hour passes and I find that I'm barely staying awake.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" John suggests again.

"No." I blink rapidly. "We can't share a bed."

"Hmm?" John sounds confused.

"That didn't come out right." I cringe. "I meant... I mean... it would be weird."

"Would it?"

"Yeah." I suck my gut in slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm going to make a deduction." he catches me off-guard.

"O-okay..."

"You're... insecure."

"What are you getting at?" I bristle slightly.

"You don't have to feel bad about yourself, you're fine the way you are."

"Shut up." I blush.

"Okay, but I just wanted to let you know... you're perfect the way you are... I think you look wonderful the way you are."

"You do?" I glance at him.

He shakes his head yes.

"John... I'm going to make a confession."

"Go ahead."

"I like you, like-like you." Meeting his eyes, I see a flash of happiness, or is it me matrix-ing?

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things weird."

"You didn't... Can I make a confession?"

"Yeah." _Here it goes, he's going to say he hates me and never wants me to talk to him again, and that he-_

"I like-like you too."

"What?" _**WHAT?!**_

"I would love to get to know you more, as something more."

"Really?"

"Really."

Morning comes and I'm woken up by Henry.

"It worked." She has a shit-eating grin on her face.

"What?" I rub my eyes and see that John and I fell asleep together.

"I got my brother a girlfriend."

"Shut up." I blush and smile.

"You two are adorable."

"Fuck you." I chuckle.

_**~Mycroft~** _

My boss Mr. Mycroft Holmes stops at my desk before going into his office.

"We're going on a business trip tonight, be ready, be back here at seven sharp."

"Yes, sir."

He nods before disappearing into his office. I'm sweating now.

_Business trip? Oh, shit, what am I going to do? He's going to kill me, he's going to fire me..._

For the rest of the day, I worry about what is going to happen.

**At the airport.**

"Where are we going, sir?"

He doesn't answer, he just stares at the papers in his hands.

"O-okay..." I go silent.

"Sir, we have trouble!" One of his staff rushes up to us.

Instantly, Mycroft is on his feet and listening.

I follow suit.

"What's wrong?" He doesn't waste time.

"We're under attack, there are several assassins attempting to get inside, we need to get you out of here right now."

"Alright." He agrees, grabbing my arm to keep me beside him.

I'm surprised by his action, but push it to the back of my mind when the man who just came to get us falls to the ground.

"Oh my god." I'm panicking.

Mycroft doesn't so much as blink as he pulls me with him into the nearest room.

It's a security room, there are monitors showing camera footage.

"Do exactly what I say, and do not hesitate." His voice is stern.

"Okay." I nod, realizing just how serious this is.

The sound of gunfire engulfs the building.

I'm to scared to scream, I'm to scared to even move.

"y/n, you need to focus." Mycroft snaps.

"What do I need to do?" I look at him, still afraid for our lives.

"We need to barricade the door with that cabinet." He points at a wooden piece of furniture that looks far to heavy for us to move.

"I can't." I shake my head violently.

"Yes you can." He holds my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You can, and if you don't we will both die."

"Okay."

Together we are just barely able to move the cabinet.

Once it's against the door, Mycroft grabs a swivel chair and sits down panting.

I sit on the other chair and try to breath normally, I feel as if I'm about to have an anxiety attack.

"I can't breath." _No, I am having an anxiety attack._

Mycroft's gaze snaps to mine instantly.

"Calm down." He looks uncertain and confused.

"I can't." _I'm hyperventilating, this is not good._

"You need to breath." He rolls his chair next to mine. "Just breath."

"I-" My words catch in my throat and I'm just trying to keep from crying.

"I'm calling someone to get up out." He takes his phone from his pocket and dials a number, then holds the phone up to his ear.

Things are getting darker when I realize that the gunfire is getting closer.

Everything is going black.

I wake up feeling my head lying against something and someone's arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" The voice belongs to my boss.

"Sir?" I try to get up, but he stops me.

"You were unconscious, rest for a little while."

"What happened?" move my head from his shoulder and watch him carefully.

"The assassin's know we're in here, they're waiting us out."

"Oh no." My heart starts racing again.

"You need to remain calm." His voice is stern. "If you don't then you will go unconscious again."

"Okay." Forcing myself to breath slowly, I try to listen to Mycroft's words.

"How long have you worked for me?"

"Don't you know that?" I furrow my brows and glance to the man beside me.

"I'm attempting to make _small talk_." The face he makes is funny, so I smile.

"A year or two, I think... how popular were you in school?"

"I wasn't, no one liked me or my siblings." He seems a bit lost in thought.

"I know how you feel..." I hesitate. "When I was a kid, I was always the stupid one, last one picked for anything... I was... um... worse looking than I am now." I look at my hands in embarrassment. "Sorry, never mind, I was just trying to make... small talk."

"You weren't popular?" He sounds surprised.

"Nope."

"You believe your weight was an attributing factor?"

I remain silent.

"I was last picked for sports." He admits. "While I didn't care... It was bothersome to know I wasn't wanted; Weight seems to be a common factor between us."

"Really?" I'm shocked.

He nods, but doesn't say a word.

We sit in silence, for several minutes before I ask a question again.

"Why aren't you married?"

"Sentiment... it's a weakness in most cases."

"Oh." I look away, crushed.

"I said most."

"What do you mean?" I play dumb.

"You have feelings for me."

"Shit... who said that?"

"Feelings for one another, that is also a common factor between us."

"Who said- what?"

"I will not repeat myself, you heard me."

"You like me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, it's to much work."

"Cool." I feel like giggling.

Gunfire starts up again.

"We'll be free soon now." Mycroft reassures me.

"Okay."

**~Lestrade~**

"Stupid car." I curse as it dies halfway back to London.

"What happened?" Lestrade wakes up at the sound of my voice.

"Bloody car." I unbuckle and get out after popping the hood.

"You know how to work on cars?" He sounds like he doesn't believe me.

"Don't sound so amazed, it doesn't sound good on you."

"I'll call for help." He pulls out his phone. "It's dead."

"Mine too, it died after we got Braxton to the prison."

"Can you fix the car?" He joins me at the opened hood.

"Nope, the belt's broken."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't stay out here it's freezing."

"It's winter, of course it's freezing this time of year."

"I saw a motel about five miles back, let's go try to use a phone."

Motel.

"Sit down, I'll ask if we can use the phone." Lestrade tells me before going to the front desk.

I'm freezing, and I can't stop shaking.

Lestrade comes back immediately. "Phones are down, there's a storm coming this way, we have to stay the night."

"Okay, book us each a room and I'll pay for mine."

"Alright." He goes back to the desk.

Once again, he comes back immediately.

"What now?" I'm irritated.

"One room unless you want to go without heat."

"One room it is, we'll split the cost."

**Room.**

"Bloody hell." I curse.

"What?"

"One bed."

"Yeah, so? Are you going to sleep here or without heat?"

"Without heat." I turn to leave.

"What's so bad about having to share a bed once?"

"I don't like sharing a bed with anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like it better without another person sleeping beside me."

A flash of hurt is evident accost his face.

"To bad, we already took this room."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"In this place?" He looks around, and I have to agree. This motel is filthy.

"What are we supposed to do, Lestrade?"

"Share the bloody bed, there are no other options."

"Fine." I wish that there was another option, anything but this

"Why are you so against it?" He changes his time to something softer.

"It's... awkward."

"Why?"

"it just is."

"y/n, does this have anything to do with what Braxton said?"

"No." I lie, but it's to obvious a lie.

"You are fine, you don't have to worry about how you look."

"You're a man, you don't have to worry about if anyone will like you or not!"

"What? what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're amazing, and handsome, I'm bland and not the right shape, look at me, I'm... I'm just... chubby."

"You really think that?" He sounds confused. "y/n, you're not bland, you're beautiful, you're-"

"Chubby."

"Perfect." He corrects. "Any man not okay with that isn't a man."

"Yeah right." I scoff.

"Do you really think I'm lying?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are."

"I would never lie to you because I bloody love you!"

"What?" I'm shocked.

"I bloody love you." He repeated quieter. "I love how stubborn you are, I love how you look when you smile... I love everything about you."

"You- you can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because... it... you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Lestrade... hell, I love you too." I look into his eyes and know that this isn't a lie.

Things are changing for the better it would seem.

**Moriarty~**

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll just go eat some worms... worms.~" Moriarty is spinning in his swivel chair while I sharped my knives across from him. "Big fat juicy ones, little tiny squirrelly ones, worms, worms, worms!~"

"That's disgusting." I shake my head at his antics.

"You know you love my singing." He stops spinning and props himself up with his elbows on his desk.

"In your dreams."

"Only if they're good dreams." He chuckles before leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"Where's the hit?"

"All in good time, we need a plan first." He moves his feet off the desk and starts spinning in his chair again. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts-"

"You don't have a plan?!"

"Nope, I've got a lovely bunch on coconuts-"

"Why didn't you tell me that before I arranged for people to kill my pet sitter tonight?"

"Why would I?" He laughs. "Wait, why does your pet sitter need to die?" He stops and stares at me.

"It's a long story, but she knows to much."

"Recruit her.~"

"I have her locked in my attic because she's to stupid to keep their mouth shut."

"Oh, of course we have to spend time killing people again." He sounds bored as he rolls his eyes and starts spinning once again.

"That's my job?" I have a love hate relationship with Moriarty. _I hate how much I love him. In this line of work, one does not fall in love with their employer... especially not your_ _employer if your employer is the one and only James Moriarty._

"Why can't we do something fun for once?"

"You like killing people." I roll my eyes at him.

"Something different." He throws his hands up in the air.

"Try keeping some friends or start dating."

"I don't keep friends because a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked yet."

"You stole that quote!"

"I'm a criminal, baby." He chuckles before stopping his chair and standing up. "Let's go mess with Sherlock."

_Moriarty and I are standing laughing hysterically as we watch Sherlock and John yell at Mycroft. the detective guy, Lestrade, was called when we said there was a murder in 221B... and we put a dead body in the flat._

_Yes, we killed a man. Yes, said dead man was annoying me._

"This is priceless." Moriarty points across the road to the police handcuffing Mycroft, Sherlock, and John, only to put them in the back of a patrol car. They even arrest the landlady Hatchetson or whatever.

"Poetry in motion." I agree.

"What should we do now?" Moriarty is already getting bored since everyone has been arrested and they're driving away.

"Hmm... we could always steal something."

"No, to obvious we do that all the time."

"Let's go terrorize some people in Baskerville."

"Hounds take two?"

"Precisely."

"I'll book the room, you go get a few dogs, we'll meet in that weird valley-hill-mountain-plain-something-place."

"Right'o, sir."

**Weird Valley-Hill-Mountain-Plain-Something-Place**

"Excellent!" Moriarty exclaims when he sees the coon hounds I was able to ste- adopt... adopt without permission.

"Did you get the glow stuff?"

"Yep." He holds up a spray bottle.

"Let's get your spooky on." He coos before spraying the dogs, causing them to glow green. "This is going to be amazing!~"

"Let's release them in the morning, the green needs to soak in."

"Okay, we'll leave them in this crate and we'll come back in the morning."

**Room.**

"Boss... why is there only one bed?"

"Oh, this was the last room, and I told them it would be fine."

"I am not sharing a bed with you, you might stab me."

"Ouch, that hurts, the only sharp thing I have with me is my wit."

"We cannot share a bed."

"We have to share a bed."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Sure, sure, I'll pay for the murder of your pet sitter."

"Wonderful, that's helpful."

"Was that sarcasm?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Noo, definitely not."

"OoOoh, trying to out-sass me, hmm?"

"In your dreams."

"Come on, off to bed, hot-pocket."

"...?"

"It's some kind of deformed pizza, it's actually really good if you get past the mutation effect."

"You worry me sometimes." I slip past him into the bathroom and shut the door to get ready for bed.

I wake up and realize I'm tangled up with Moriarty in our bed.

"This is awkward." I chuckle, feeling embarrassed.

"You're my pillow." He mutters sleepily before squeezing me tightly.

"Can't breath, and I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Noooooo." He yawns, waking up a little more.

"Moriarty, sir-"

"I've always liked you, you know that?" He sits up and stretches. "I like you a lot."

"Is this a nursery rhyme?"

"No, if it were a nursery rhyme I would stab you now."

"Okay..."

"I like-like you." He chuckles at my blank expression. "One might say I'm in 'love'."

"L-love?"

"Yes, love."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Um..."

"If it's about your body, I think it's sexy... a little to sexy." He whispers. "So sexy I can hardly control myself."

"Oh really?" I chuckle actually believing his words for once.

"Baby you, should come with me, I'll take you to the dark side.~"

"Not likely."

"Bruises and bite-marks say-~"

"Nope."

"A whole new world!~" He starts singing.

"Oh, god, okay, I love you too, just shut up." I silence him by kissing him.


	6. R.I.P Virginity.(Moriarty/Female!Reader)(Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Moriarty takes the readers virginity???????"  
> -Anoymous
> 
> Here it is, if it isn't what you had in mind please let me know and I will re-write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Smut, sexual entercourse. language.
> 
> y/n = Your Name  
> bf/n - Best Friend's Name  
> n/n = Nick-Name

" _Weekend hookup at the bar_ tonight, sounds your speed, y/n." bf/n meets my eyes with theirs.

"No." My nose snarls at the thought. "I'll stay single, thanks."

"That's not what a hookup is about, n/n."

"I'm _not_ interested."

"Hookup equals one night stand." bf/n moves in front of me, stopping me in my tracks and forbidding me to continue on to work. "You two will never have to see each other again."

"I'll end up with an STD, HIV, or I'll end up getting murdered."

"These is a such thing as condoms, and how often does either of those even happen, though?" They keep trying to persuade me to check into a one night stand.

"Why do you care so much?" I push past them.

"Because, it was embarrassing for both of us when you couldn't tell a first time story last night at the party."

" _Maybe_ I just don't want to broadcast _my_ sex life."

"Maybe you just have commitment issues."

"Butt out of my life."

"You're in this situation because you're keeping butts out."

"That Implies I'm interested at all in sex."

"Are you?" They raise an eyebrow and have a smirk on their face.

"Shut up."

"Are you a interested, n/n?"

"Fine, I'll go to the hookup thing, but I'm not going home with anyone."

"Sure you're not."

"This is awful." I groan as I stare at all the people around me.

"Go find a someone." bf/n urges while they are sitting at the bar with several attractive people, and by that I mean every singe person is trying to buy drinks for bf/n.

_I hate this already._

"Fuck you." I lift a middle finger before slinking to the corner.

"I'm not even into this thing." I cross my arms and pout. "But did anyone ask me? Noooo."

"You okay?" The bartender is walking past me looking worried.

"Peachy." _No, I'm done with this. I just want to go home._

He just nods before continuing on his journey to wherever he's going.

A glance at me would tell anyone that I don't want to be here, and I hope that my face is working. At least everyone is leaving me alone.

"I'm out of here." I grab my jacket and slip around the mob of people.

_I'm going outside._

I can already breath easier now that I'm not being suffocated by way to many people in way to small of a bar. _Who's idea was it to host a hookup thing anyway? Who goes to_

_those?_

"This alley big enough for two?" A man's voice asks, I jump slightly, noticing him leaning on the wall a feet feet down from me.

"Sure, just don't get in my space."

"Bad day?"

"Bad life, bad friends, bad everything."

"Smoke?" He offers me a cigarette. "I hate smoking alone, and smoking always helps.~"

"You gonna drug me or something?"

"No, I just thought you could use a smoke, if not-"

"No, I appriciate it." I accept his 'most gracious' offer.

He clicks a lighter on and lights both of our cigarettes.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Yes, I know I'm coming off rude, and I don't care.

"Nah, I like it better out here... more breathing space."

"Smoking space more like." I chuckle.

"That too."

We continue talking, and I find myself inching closer and closer to him until we're almost touching.

"What's your name?" I finally ask, feeling drawn to this man for some reason.

"Jim"

"Nice name, it suits you."

"You have my name, could I have yours?"

"y/n."

"Beautiful name, just like you."

"I don't go for bad boys."

"What makes you think I'm a bad boy?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Loner, outside smoking, offers the lady a smoke and proceeds to seduce and charm her."

"You caught me, Is it working?" He laughs.

"Maybe." I bump shoulders with him as I move away from the wall, turning to stand face to face with him.

"Did I say something wrong?" He fake pouts. "Or was I to much?"

"Shut it." A smile spreads across my face. "So why are you out here?"

"Breathing space, smoking space, it's all the same." He shrugs.

"Shouldn't you be inside at the hookup thing?"

"Nope." He takes a long drag of his cigarette and exxhales the smoke. "Not my style, I like something more personal."

"How so?" I bite my lip and check him out despite my previous vow of not gettting laid.

"I like to at least make sure the other person is into what I have to offer." A smirk spreads across his face as he realizes what I'm getting at.

"What do you have to offer?" I step closer, nearly toe to toe with him.

He just starts humming a song I recognise.

"Little out of date, don't you think?"

"Music never expires, it's just an aquired taste."

"You never said what you have to offer."

"It depends on if you like smooth and creamy or rough and crunchy."

"... did you just fucking compair sex to peanut butter?"

"Pea _nut_ butter."

"Oh, well i think you're a pervert."

"I am." He chuckles and takes another drag from his cigarette.

"I suppose you've done this thousands of times."

"Each time is a new experience."

"How do I know I can trust you?" My arms cross over my chest as I try to figure out why I should trust him... Why do I trust him already?

"Because, I have a condom." He pulls a condom from his pocket.

"How the fuck is that supposed to prove to me that I can trust you?"

I watch him carefully, chewing my lip and debating on what to do.

"Are you game or not?" He just shrugs, not having an answer for me.

"Safeword, and your word you'll stop if I tell you to."

"Alright, what's the word?"

"Game." 

"Smooth and creamy or-"

"Don't repeat that, I have to bleach my brain already."

"How do you want it."

"Both."

"Ready when you are."

Instantly, I'm on him closing the distance between us and engulfing him into a kiss.

I feel clumsy and unsure what to do, espacially when Jim grabs me and turns my back against the wall.

He pulls away and starts kissing my neck.

"Mmm." I stiffle a moan and try not to make much sound.

"Not your fancy?" He growls in my ear.

"I thought you said you had something to offer?"

"Are you challenging me?" He pulls my hair slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to make me look at him.

"Show me something to write home about."

"You might not want your mom to know what you're about to feel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm actually scared.

"Ever had sex before?"

"... No..."

"Then get ready to have your mind blown." He pulls me into another kiss, his hands roaming my body with care.

His fingers brush over my skin causing me to shiver at the contact.

I feel the small chill of his hand as it runs up my back and unclasps my bra.

His body moves away slightly as my shirt is lifted.

"Still think I have nothing to offer?" His breath is warm on the skin of my stomach.

"I'm still not impressed." _Am I lying? I'll never tell._

"Oh really?" His lips press to my skin, more shivers run up my spine as I relish every moment.

Jim moves higher, his lips now below my breasts.

Small moans escape me as his cool hands navagate flawlessly over my body, one hand rubbing around my nipple.

"Still think I have nothing to offer?" He asks before putting his mouth on one of my nipples while he keeps running his hands over the oposite one.

"Jim." I bite my lip. "God." My hands run through his hair, feeling the cool dampness from being outside.

"Do you want more." He stands up again, I feel his breath on my ear as he whispers to me.

"Mm-hmm." I nod.

"Say please."

"Please."

"Beg for it."

"Please, Jim, please, please, give me more, show me what I've really been missing."

"As you wish, my queen." In a split second my stomach is against the wall, my nipples rubbing roughly against the brick roughly as he pulls my trousers and underwear down, letting them drop around my ankles.

"You like that?" He moves me to lean slanted, nipples running down the wall

"God." I draw out, the feel of his hands moving over my body, caressing every inch of skin I have to offer... it's something I never knew existed.

"Who's a good girl?" He purrs in my ear. My body heats up all over as I press backward into Jim, grinding against him as he takes his hands and massages my lower abdomen.

The fingers of his oposite hand work with precision as they find my clit and begin rubbing it gently in circular motions, progressivly getting rougher as my moans and pleas get louder.

"Ah- Ooh, god, mmm." _Everything feels to good, the pleasure is like nothing I've ever felt before. The heat, the- the- the passion, the feeling of- of everything. I understand what_ _bf/n says I've been missing. If this is what it feels like than I'm shocked I waited this long._

"Ready for the fun part?" His hands move away and I hear a wrapper opening.

"Mmm." Words are to far gone, plesure is all I know; plesure and the name of Jim.

"This might hurt for a second, but not for long." The feeling of something at the entrance of my vagina only makes me hunger for what's about to come.

His penis slides slowly inside of me without much dificulty, the pain isn't what I was told it would be. It's hardly there, but the feeling of him inside... god...

"Jim." My breathing is raspy and shaky as he begins thrusting in and out.

"What's that, pet?" He grips my hairs at the base of my skull and pulls it back with little force, but enough to make me moan his name once more.

"Jim, ooh."

"Louder." His thrusts get harder, hitting me deep inside causing a feeling I didn't know existed.

"Ahh, Jim!" The pain and pleasure, there is no line between the two anymore. Our moans and the smooth dance of out bodies become intertwined. The grinding, the pushing, the feelings of everything...

My breasts are ground and pushed harder against the brick wall as Jim plumbles me into the wall. My erect nipples getting more of a sexual treatment than they've ever gotten before. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, fuck." His hand returns to my clit, making the already overwhelming feelings I'm experiencing even more powerful.

"You like that?" He continues hitting that sweet spot inside of me, nothing has ever felt better and nothing can compare. He pulls back, I pull away, he thrusts forward I slam back into him, relishing the slight sting that is felt as our bodies collide.

Just when I think things can't get any better, everything becomes even more hightened and it feels like adrenaline is rushing through my veins.

"Good girl." Jim runs a hand through my hair, tangling his fingers in it messily.

He pulls out and lets me sink to the ground.

"Impressed now?" He pulls his pants back up and zips them up.

"Maybe."

We're both still panting, and I know I still want more of _that_.

"See you around?" He winks before leaving the alley, and me, behind.

**One week later.**

"So, most recent sexual expeience." bf/n gives a question while we're in a circle playing... I don't know what game this is, I can't remember.

"And the question goes to..." Isacc picks a name from his hat. "y/n."

"She's a virgin." bf/n rolls their eyes.

"One week ago in a back alley." I narrow my gaze. "He was better looking than Andrew Scott."

"What, and you didn't tell me?!" bf/n stands up and begins yelling. "Why didn't you tell me, y/n?!"

bf/n keeps shouting at me angrily, but I notice a familiar figure leaving the house where the party is.

"Gotta go." Jumping to my feel, I rush after the man I reognise.

"Wait!" I call, but don't see him anywhere.

Looking all around, I still cannot notice him close by.

"Dammit." _I let him get away. Fucking hell, and I actually like him... maybe as something more than a one night stand._

Then a whistle catches my attention.

"Jim?" Turning around, I search diligently with my eyes for the man who seems to have put a fire inside of me.

"Over here, y/n." He chuckles, then I see him in the alley next to the house.

"What are you doing here?" I rush to meet him.

"Can't I come to see you?"

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." By heart is racing, I can feel it pounding in my chest as I think about what we shared.

Then, He begins humming the same tune he hummed the night we met.

"Still outdated."

"Music never ages." He continues humming quietly.

_~Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animal, animals, like animals-mals.~_

"You're a mess."

"A hot mess."

"Speaking of... you have time?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "This time we can go to my house."

"You trust me, oh I'm so honored." His voice drips sarcasm.

"Don't be so sarcastic."

"Alright, let's go, y/n." His white smile makes me feel weak, yet more powerful at the same moment.

_I am not letting this one go, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Sex doesn't always hurt(acording to some fellow women I know) and if you're properly 'turned on' you (women only on this, unfortunately for guys) when properly 'turned on' you self lubricate, and it doesn't hurt much at all for sex.
> 
> Okay, if this is wrong let me know... I'm not an expert in it.


	7. A Day Dating James Moriarty.(Moriarty/Male!Reader)(Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this on my computer...
> 
> IT'S CRACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Moriarty.
> 
> y/n = Your Name

**(Mornings)**

_"It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor, we never quit, we never rest on the floor.~_ " The light in Jim's and my bedroom flicks on as I'm tortured by Jim playing 'wake up' music.

"Jim, it's, like, five in the morning." I groan, turning over hiding my face from the light.

"Would you rather I play another song?" He questions, still letting ' _On The Floor_ ' play in the background of our conversation.

"Nooo, I want to sleep, asshole."

"Okay.~" He turns the music off.

"Thank you." I mutter as everything is quiet once more.

Just before I can fall asleep, there is a loud sound which causes me to jump.

The noise is Jim standing on the chair in the corner of our room playing another song on his phone.

_~I am aware, that I am an asshole, I really don't care about all of that though, I'm living my life the way that I want to, and you can't deny, that honestly I'm just like you.~_

"JiIiIiMmMm!" I whine pathetically. "Let me be."

"Nope." The music just gets louder as he joins in singing/yelling the music and lyrics. "Du du du doooo du du du da da, du du du du do dod do do, I've got a bad case of A-D-D,

I've been this way since 17, I've got a, **_FUCKED. UP. BRAIN._** and a really bad attitude-"

"Turn it off."

"You love this song."

"I thought you loved me."

"Get up, we have fun things to do today."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me yourself."

"Asshole."

"I AM AWARE, THAT I AM AN ASSHOLE-"

"Sssssssssttttooooooopppppp."

"Get up."

"No, Jim, I swear you're driving me crazy!"

"You knew that when you became my boyfriend." He grabs our quilt and pull it off or me.

"Jim!"

"UP."

"Fine." After a long battle of the wills, I give in.

**(Breakfast)**

"It's pancakes and eggs.~" Jim's voice is pitched high as he brings us each a plate of food to the table.

"You shouldn't have." A smile spreads across my face as I stare at the man I love. _To think that we met because I was supposed to kill him._

He eats his food quickly, yet in a way no one could deny is adorable. His bed hair is adorable, everything about him is adorable...

_How did they expect me to kill him? He's a masterpiece._

"I was thinking." He speaks in between bites of food. "Maybe we could go to the park today, I hear there's going to be a police thing."

"Police thing being?" I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Umm... police thing, could happen anywhere."

"Did you kill someone just so we could go to the park?"

"What? No." He shakes his head acting as if I'm being absurd. "Okay, yeah."

"Alright, let's go to the park and see what you did that you're so proud of."

"Yay!" He mocks excitement before he returns to eating.

_God I love this guy._

**(Afternoon)**

"Honestly, it wasn't part of the plan." Jim tries to reassure as we run together. We're holding hands... it's very romantic.

Nothing says romance like being chased by assassin's wielding loaded guns. Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

"Sure you didn't." We duck around a corner.

"I honestly thought the guys was dead, do you really think I would leave a loose string?"

"You just wanted to have another thrill chase."

"While this is the most fun we can have without taking our clothes off, I didn't intend for us to get stuck running from people who are supposed to be dead."

A bullet whizzes past my head and we take off in a new direction.

"Don't worry I have a plan." His smile makes me nervous.

"Here we go..."

**(Midday)**

"You said you had a plan!"

"I did, it just wasn't a very good one."

We're hanging upside down in a meat freezer.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, hey, _chill out_ a little." He smirks at his pun.

"I swear I will wring your fucking neck!"

"Don't _sweat it_."

"Stop making puns."

"What, are they not _pun_ ny?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me yourself."

"If we don't make it out of here alive, I'm going to kill you."

"We'll already be dead, boo-bear."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Oh, you prefer the other one?"

"To boo-bear, yeah."

"Alright, my stabulous-hot ass-"

"Rise and shine cupcakes." The door swings open and a muscle bound man walks in.

"Ooh, I didn't schedule a porno... we have a freebie!"

"Jim, my god, you are a nightmare." I punch him in the ribs, which makes him spin around.

"Wee, look, I'm spinning."

"Let's get down to business-" The man picks up a baseball bat.

"-To defeat the huns." Jim continues.

"Oh my god, Jim." I shake my head. "I'm so sorry about all this, he didn't kill who he thought he killed."

"Wait, you're not... you're not 22 and 69..."

"Oh, we 69 alright."

"Shut up, Jim." I growl.

"Why the fuck are you two?!" The man seems disturbed.

**(Dinner)**

"Things could be worse."

"We're about to be sold at auction, how could this be worse?"

"At least we'll be together forever."

"...?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you seriously doing this now, here and now?!"

"Well, it does seem kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Oh my god, you bastard."

"What?" He has an innocent look on his face.

"You planned this."

"What, me?"

"Yes."

"No, I actually didn't plan this... although, I wish I did. This is brilliant!"

"I want a divorce."

"We're not even married yet."

"Marry me so I can divorce you."

"Why, of course I'll marry you."

"Just shoot me."

**(Nightfall)**

"Don't be angry, I did it all for you!"

"You killed everyone, and then took a picture, posted it on criminals-book and said 'he said yes'."

"And?"

"And stole all of the auction money."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"And you still love me."

"Idiot."

"Love you too.~"

**(2am)**

_~2 am where do I begin?~_

"JIIIMMMM!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Moriarty/Male!Reader: DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe just fuck me up with some male reader/moriarty?"  
> Tranboi
> 
> Here ya' go, if you don't like it I'll re-write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Referenced Self-Harm, Language, Homophobia.
> 
> y/n = Your Name  
> d/j/t = Dream Job Title

I get off the school bus, looking around rapidly for Jim.

My stomach feels sick, but good sick, at the thought of getting to see him again. We promised to meet in front of the school everyday so we have as much time together as possible.

We've been friends for years, and about a month ago we became more than friends.

_"I like you, y/n." Jim looked so serious as he spoke to me in the cafeteria._

_"I like you too, dork." I playfully shoved him, heart breaking because I thought I knew he doesn't like me the way I liked him._

_"No, no... I mean I like-like you."_

_"Oh..." Shock overwhelmed me as I realized the feelings I have for him are mutual._

_"Do- do you like me?" He squeaked, he was so vulnerable. No one could see him the way I did. They thought he was just the weird one who was always a little to knowledgeable_ _about crime._

_"Jim, I-"_

_"What are you two, gay?" One of the school jocks shoved past us, we were standing in his way keeping him from throwing his trash away._

_"N-no." I stuttered, not missing the hurt in Jim's eyes._

_"I need to go." Jim rushed away from me._

_"Wait, Jim!" I went after him, he retreated into the bathroom._

_"I need to be alone right now, y/n."_

_"I like-like you too, Jim." The words spill from my mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just... you know how the jocks feel about gays."_

_"You mean, you mean you like me?" His eyes grew wider as his mouth was agape._

_"Yes."_

_"Wow... I... damn, I didn't think you would like me back... what now?"_

_"Well, I don't know..." This is an issue... "Maybe we can be a secret couple? I mean- if you want to of course..."_

_"Fuck yes, I would love that." He launched into my arms, kissing me before the door swung open to reveal Derek... my personal bully._

_"You fags!" He shouted. "Jim and y/n are gay lovers!" He turned and outed us to the whole cafeteria._

_"Oh god." Jim held a hand to his mouth._

_"Derek, this is between us, not you and Jim." I grabbed Derek's shoulder, causing him to turn and strike me across the face my nose now bleeding and possible broken due to_ _the amount of pain I was feeling._

_"Oh you motherfucker!" I swung back, but missed. Being a nerd wasn't the best option when it comes to hand to hand combat._

_A sharp pain made itself known in my back as I fell to the ground and felt a foot kick my ribs._

_Jim was screaming in the background, trying to get Derek to stop._

_Before long Derek had enough and left, but I knew that this was only the beginning... I knew things were going to be hard, but I swore to myself I would never let Jim go. I loved_ _him, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him._

"Hey, y/n." Jim has a black eye.

"What happened, babe." My voice is low and I feel angry that someone hurt my boyfriend.

"N-nothing... it was nothing." He sniffles, wiping his eyes.

"Come with me." I grab his hand and pull him to the side of the school building, keeping us from anyone's view.

"What happened?"

"Bullies." He looks away from me, tears in his eyes.

"Please, tell me the truth."

"It's nothing." He barely whispers.

"I know you're lying to me... I'm not going to be mad, I promise."

"Dad's making us move to England."

"No." It would have been less painful for the breath to have been physically knocked out of me... I can't breath. "Jim, I'm so sorry."

"Me too... he found out about-" His voice breaks and he shakes his head sadly.

"Is this because of me?" My heart breaks, _I'm about to lose the only person I've ever truly been able to love._

"No, he just... he thinks that gay is bad... he's sending me to a conversion camp next week."

"No, he can't, he can't." _Oh god. Oh god. No, this can't be happening... there's no way._

"He is, y/n."

"We'll run away together, we'll run far away."

"We can't, we don't have any money, you need to graduate so you can be a d/j/t."

"I don't want it anymore, I just want you, they can't take you away... they can't, it's not fair."

"I'm sorry... this is my last day at school... I snuck out, I'm not supposed to be here."

"This is the last time I'll ever see you." Reality smacks me in the face.

Jim just nods.

"Come on." Pushing myself to my feet, I wait on Jim to follow suit.

"Where are we going?" He asks, sadness evident in his eyes.

"If this is our last day, we're going to make the most of it."

We went to the fair, I bought him one of those prizes he's always wanted.

We rode every ride, most of the rides twice...

As it got dark we rode the Farris wheel and kissed under the stars when it stopped while we were at the very top. _No one can hurt us here, it's just us... Time stands still yet ticks_ _away to quickly._

_One day isn't long enough to show him a lifetime of love, one day isn't enough time to tell him how much he means to me._

We walked by the lake on the way to his house, and stopped to skip a few stones.

"Are you sure we can't just run away?" I gazed into his eyes as we sat of the river bank.

"I'm sure... he'd just find me, and then things would get worse, for _both_ of us."

"He doesn't have to find us, I'm turning eighteen in a few weeks, we can hide out until then. I'll be an adult, I will be able to take care of us."

"But there's still a whole year until I'm eighteen, they'll say you kidnapped me."

"Then we'll stay hidden away forever, I don't want to lose you." My voice catches in my throat as tears fill my eyes. This can't happen. I can't lose him.

"I know." His voice is as shaky as mine, yet stronger than I could ever be. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"I love you, Jim." I blink away more tears as I see a tears trail down his cheek.

"I love you too, y/n."

We walked the rest of the way to his house, slowing our pace more and more as we saw his home in the distance.

"You need to go home now, if dad sees you..." His unspoken words are already known.

"I know." _But that doesn't make it any easier._

"You're going to be okay."

"What about you?"

His shoulders stiffen, but he tries not to show it. "I'll be okay too."

"He's going to beat you for skipping school and coming home late, this is my fault I'm no sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Why are you okay with this?" Unable to repress them anymore, tears spill from my eyes. _I don't want this to be our last goodbye._

"Because I know you're going to be okay." He smiles softly. "Today is the best day of my life, because I got to spend the whole day with you."

The sound of breaking glass is loud in the distance, proving that Jim's dad is home and angry.

"I can't leave you here." Shaking my head I wipe my eyes and try to persuade him to come with me.

"You have to." He pulls me down into a hug before kissing me softly. _I try to memorize everything about him, the feeling on his hand in mine, the feeling of his lips on mine, his smile, his laugh the way he misbehaves is the most adorable ways._

_The way he can always turn a bad day around for me..._

_The way his eyes light up when he's excited and happy._

_The spring in his feet when he sees a puppy, how he looks when he's sleeping._

"I love you so much." Engulfing him into a tight embrace of my own, I find that I don't want to let him go.

"I know, y/n." He hugs back, his body shaking softly from the cold.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After what feels like hours, or maybe seconds... no matter how long I hold on will never feel like it's long enough, I have to let go.

He takes a step back, wiping the tears from his face as I try to hide the tears on mine.

We stand staring at one another for several seconds, both knowing that we need to part ways... but neither wanting to leave.

"So, um... make sure to become a d/j/t, I'll keep an eye out for your name." Jim's bottom lip is quivering.

"I will, I swear to you... and you...be careful-" I bite my lip and wipe my eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, y/n." He says taking another step back.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"You always pull that one." I laugh bitterly.

"On three we both turn around and don't look back, no matter what." He says, still shaking.

"Okay...."

"One... Two... Three." We turn as he said we would, and we walk away in opposite directions.

_Our last kiss replayed through my mind, every moment and every stupid things we fought about... every time he showed up with bruises from his father beating him... every day I got to see his smile..._

_I'm never going to see him again._

**2017, 23 years later.**

It's the anniversary of Jim's death... I didn't know anything about it until after it happened. I didn't have a chance to see him again face to face. He killed himself according to

what the papers say.

"To Jim." I pretend to clink my glass with someone else's. "It's been so long."

_I moved to England a couple years after he died, I was going to find him... guess I can't do that now. I wish I had of known he was alive... why didn't I see his name in the headlines? Was I so pigheaded and obsessed with myself that I ignored any sign he was still around?_

"Can I get another shot of something really strong?" I ask the bartender.

"Sure." She turns and gets something and pours it in my glass.

"Thanks." My heart is heavy. _Oh, Jim... they finally legalized gay marriage, I was going to find you and tell you._

_I may be in a club, but I'm to sad to dance. Jim loved dancing, I remember when he taught me how to dance while we were still kids. He said everyone should know how to dance._

_I can't believe he's gone again... this time he's gone forever._

"Mind if I join you?" An Irish man sits next to me.

"Go ahead." I stir my drink, still mourning.

"So... why so grim, I didn't see anyone die today." He chuckles.

"Anniversary of a death."

"Ouch, sorry for your loss." His tone reminds me of Jim which makes me smile.

"Yeah, thanks... I didn't- I was going to find him and tell him about... never mind." Shaking my head, everything hurts inside of me.

"Do I know you?" The man still sounds familiar.

"Don't know, I've met lots of people." Sitting up straight I face him and feel like I know him as well. "Wait..." _His eyes, they're so... I feel like I know him, I think I know him. I_

 _remember those eyes_. "Jim?" I'm breathless.

"y/n?" His eyes widen.

"I thought you were dead." Shock overwhelms me. "I- I thought you died."

"I've been looking for you for years." He looks as surprised as I feel.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" I throw my arms around him, caution to the wind. the only thing I feel is joy at seeing him again.

"I thought you forgot about me." He hugs back just as tightly.

"Everything okay?" The bartender sounds confused.

"Reunion." Jim pulls away and winks at her.

"Wonderful." She smiles brightly. "Next round is on the house."

"Where have you been?" I ask him, overjoyed.

"Around, you know how it is." His eyes are darker than they were years ago... he's not the same man. Something has happened.

"Jim... what happened after..."

"Ah, nothing you need to worry about." His shoulders get some stiffness in them, after all these years he still has the same tells.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not going to get mad."

"He beat me, I went to the conversion camp, I ran off, killed a few people, started a criminal network, now I'm the criminal mastermind of the world."

"So you got your dream job... but, they said you killed yourself."

"I faked it, it's no fun being wanted _all_ the time."

"I thought I lost you." My heart is still pounding in my chest.

"Where have you been?" He asks, getting the focus off of him.

"I'm a d/j/t now... nothing I've done is quite as impressive as what you've done." _He's moved on, there's no chance he could still love me. He's in the stars, and I'm to close to the_ _ground._

"Now, now." He tuts. "That can't be quite true.~"

"God, I missed you." I can't stop looking at him.

"Don't stare, it'll burn holes." He smirks.

"Sorry, I just- damn..." I shake my head, moving my gaze back at my glass.

"You up for dinner, it's on me." He brushes my hand with his as he pays for his drink. "You paid for the last one."

"That was cotton candy and a greasy burger."

"It was the best night ever." He corrects.

"Sure, let's go." I throw some money down where I was sitting so the Bartender can get it.

We go to the heart of London, and there we go eat at a small restaurant... I'm happier than I've ever been before.

"I hear the food here is great.~" His sing song voice makes my stomach feel as if it's full of butterflies.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Great, I have a plan." He leans in and whispers the plan to me.

"Alright, I like it."

"Whoo!" Jim yells as we collapse into his office, laughing and breathing heavily.

"I thought he was going to wet himself."

"I know!" Jim tosses his coat into the corner to reveal him wearing a short sleeved T-shirt, I notice some scars on his skin but don't say anything.

"Do you think he'll lose his job?"

"Nah." He sits in his chair and spins it to where he can put his feet on the desk. "Firecrackers under your feet should be a good enough reason for a queens guard to move."

"You are still you."

"Yep, forever and always."

"We should do this again, if you want to, that is..."

"Remember what I said that night at the top of the Farris wheel?"

"I'll never forget it." I nod.

"Good." He stands up and puts his jacket back on, having noticed me looking at his scars. "They're not all self inflicted, being prisoner to the British government has it's downfalls."

"Not _all_ of them?"

"Conversion camp isn't a good place to be."

"I'm here for you if you ever need me."

"Thank you." He smiles faintly. "So, anyway, you can stay at my place tonight, unless you have other plans."

"I'd love to."

Months pass and we grow much closer, it's as if we've fallen in love all over again.

We're on our way somewhere, it's Friday night. Mystery date night. It's Jim's turn to pick the mystery spot.

Last week I chose to take him to an animal shelter, we got a puppy together. Jim names the puppy 'Scooter'.

Jim told me to wear casual clothes, he blindfolded me and has loud music playing in the car.

I feel the car stop and the music stops playing.

"Come on." He leads me out of the car, my eyes still blindfolded.

"Where we going, Jim?"

"You'll see."

A minute later he takes the blindfold off and I see we're at an amusement park.

"Wow, babe this is amazing."

"Yeah!" He agrees. "Let's get some tickets and have some fun."

When we reach the Farris wheel I remember all those years ago when we parted ways.

"Come on." He takes my hand and we get on.

It starts moving, again excitement fills me as I look around at all the sights, then my eyes land on Jim... He looks happier than he's ever been before.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, ask anything." I keep looking into his eyes.

"Do you remember what I said last time we rode a Ferris wheel together?"

"You said that no matter what happens we'll always be together in our hearts."

"Yeah... and I wanted to make another step tonight with you; will you marry me?"

"What?" My heart stops.

"Will you marry me, y/n?" He pulls a ring box from his coat pocket and opens it.

"Oh my god... yes, I'll marry you."

We kissed under the stars once again, but this time we're never leaving the others side.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."


	9. Good Girls Go Bad(Moriarty/Holmes! Female! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one where the reader is mycrofts and sherlocks sister, who is dating moriarty...   
> They don't know about the relationship and one day they walk in one her and moriarty and make assumptions, thinking he is forcing you...   
> Eventually it gets resolved, but neither Holmes brother is happy...   
> (I'd like john to be included somehow.... Maybe sherlock calls ohn in a panic? ... Or maybe john was with them?)  
> -Hi
> 
> Here it is, sorry for the wait. If you won't like it or it isn't what you had in mind, let me know and I'll re-do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): N/A.
> 
> y/n = your name

My phone on the table in front of me buzzes, bringing my attention away from the restaurant menu I was reading.

_Jim: Are you alllliiivvveee?_

_y/n: Nope._

A soft and fond smile spreads across my face as I can clearly see Jim's face at my response.

_Jim: :( But who will be my girlfriend now?_

_y/n: Guess you're out of luck._

_Jim: But whyyyyy_

I chuckle to myself, already missing my boyfriend and secret lover Jim. Also, affectionately, known as Moriarty, consulting criminal.

_y/n: Because._

_Jim: Because why?_

_y/n: Because I said so._

"What can I get for you."

"Ah." I jump. "Sorry, what?"

"What can I get for you?" The waiter is at my table to get my order.

"Umm... daily special and some coffee."

"Alright, I'll have that out as soon as possible, anything else I can get for you?"

"Nope, thanks."

He just smiles before rushing on to get my order in. This restaurant is always so busy, and for good reason. It's the best in London that I've been able to find.

Once again my phone buzzes.

_Jim: Look behind you._

_y/n: ????_

_Jim: Look behind you._

Despite my first thought to continue questioning Jim, I turn and glance behind me.

"Jim!"

"Did you miss me?" He tilts his head and smirks.

"What are you doing here." I'm shocked, I'm- I'm- I'm so happy to see him.

"How is my favorite Holmes?" He sits across from me, the smug smirk still on his face.

"I thought Sherlock was your favorite?"

"Nah, he doesn't have the hips."

"Oh stop it."

"Do you wanna hear what happened last night at the pool?" He leans in closer, excitement in his eyes.

"As long as you two didn't shag, same goes for you and John."

"I'm loyal." He takes my hand and kisses it, causing me to giggle uncharacteristically.

"Alright, my loyal servant, what happened last night at the pool?"

"So, I kidnaped John, you know that already, but then I took him to the pool." He watches me, making sure I'm following the story.

"Okay, what next?"

"So, this is so funny, Sherlock thought I wanted the data disc, and I took it and threw it in the pool!"

"Oh my god, do you know how much that was worth?!"

"I have enough for both of-, we're off topic, anyway, He was so freaked out, he was going to shoot me and I called my snipers into action and it was sooooo awesome."

"What did Sherlock do?"

"Well, things were complicated, and I didn't get to find out who would chicken out... Irene Adler called me and I had to leave."

"Ah, she's the one who is the dominatrix, right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay." A thought crosses my mind. _What if Jim is seeing her, I know it's stupid and unrealistic, but... she's much more intriguing and attractive then me._

"I know that look.~" Jim's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"You are the only woman for me, the only person for me." His words are so soothing, yet I struggle to believe them. _I've been hurt before, and I'm still reaping the consequences of that relationship. Mycroft and Sherlock refuse to trust me, and I hate it that they won't let me be free of the memory._

After I don't say anything, Jim speaks again.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He has a half smile as he squeezes my hands with his. "I'll cook you some food, or we can get one of my people to bring us food."

"Okay."

  
That's how we ended up back at my place with Chinese food left forgotten on the table as we're making out on the couch, Jim's on top of my, my arms and legs are wrapped around him as things keep heating up.

"Mmm." I moan, Jim having pulling away for a second. "God, I've missed you."

"Maybe this should happen more often."

"Mm-Hmm."

Just as things start-up again between us the door swings open and Jim is pulled from me forcefully.

"Run, y/n!" _Wait, is that-_

"Sherlock?" I'm confused.

"John, call Lestrade." Sherlock has Jim pinned to the wall.

Mycroft is still standing in the doorway with anger written on his face.

"John, I said call- why are you... laughing?"

Sherlock is right, John is laughing from a few steps into my flat.

"y/n, why didn't you yell for help?" Mycroft strides up to me, still looking as angry as before.

"What...?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Jim- no, no... guys, no..."

"Jim?" Mycroft furrows his brows and glances to Sherlock who looks horrified..

"You two aren't shagging are you?!"

"Sherlock, you need to calm down." Attempting to sooth the situation, I realize that this is not going to end well. "We're dating, and-"

"Kill him." Mycroft snarls.

"No, you guys-" John keeps laughing. "You two thought he was- you could hear them making out from the other side of the door!"

"How could you do this?" Sherlock slams Jim against the wall.

"Hey, what can I say?" He smiles, obviously enjoying this whole situation. "We're in love, it's like a psychotic love that can't be stopped."

"It will be stopped in one phone call." Mycroft narrows his gaze.

"No, this is my life." I pull Sherlock away from Jim, who just steppes away from the wall still looking amused.

"This must be a trick." Sherlock can't wrap his head around it. "You two can't- it's not possible, he's gay!"

"Actually, I swing both ways, and all ways... so it's more like an extreme Farris wheel than a swing."

"This is disgusting." Mycroft snarls his nose. "How could you do this to us?"

"As Jim said, we're in love and you two can't stop it."

"John, do something." Sherlock pleads.

"I wish you two luck, and I think it's hilarious that you - that was a game last night wasn't it?" John has stopped laughing but still looks like he's ready to continue at any second.

_Is he about to have a mental breakdown?_

"Finally, someone gets it." Jim rolls his eyes. "And it had to be the least intelligent one to be the smartest, no offense." Jim winks at me before kissing my cheek.

"I do believe I'm going to be sick." Mycroft looks even more disturbed.

"Revolting." Sherlock agrees.

"So... can you three leave so we can finish what we started? There's only so much time to shag your sister before I have work to do."

"Jim?!" I'm embarrassed.

"Come on, I think we need to go." John grabs Mycroft's arm and Sherlock's arm and starts leading them out of the apartment.

"But John, this isn't right."

"Neither is intruding when two people are making out." The door shuts.

"So... that was fun." Jim turn to me. "Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not my finest work... so if it's stupid or anything let me know and I'll fix it.


	10. Preference: Your Period(Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The reader gets their period... The guys find out by seeing blood somewhere and thinking you're injured... Basically just fluff after that  
> -Random__Fangirl
> 
> Here you go, sorry for how long it took. If you don't like it or it isn't what you wanted just let me know and I'll re-do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language.
> 
> y/n = Your Name

**Sherlock**

_Pain, pain and more pain. Whhyyyyy am I in so much pain?_

I roll over onto my other side, wishing that my stomach wasn't- _shit!_

Instantly I sit up and dash to the bathroom.

As I get into the bathroom I see blood all over my legs and pajama pants.

_Shiiittt._

I'm gonna have to get a shower.

As I strip my clothing off I jump into the tub and turn on the water, waiting on it to get warm I ponder life and the meaning for this.

_This shouldn't even be happening yet, I have another week until I'm due for this hell._

_Fuck, just... just fuck._

The water turns red as it washes the blood from my body, I like to pretend I've gotten into a fight and am the sole survivor... it makes it more interesting and gives me something else to think about.

_To be honest, I'd rather get beaten than have a period. At least people accept and respect getting bbeaten. But if you have a period? Nooo, nope, not happening. They just tell you to power through, well I'm not gonna fucking power through, they can't make me._

_Shit, I'm already getting aggressive and short tempered... and with myself!_

_Should I warn-_

"y/n, what happened?" The door to the bathroom swings open and the shower curtain is pulled back to reveal a very worried Sherlock.

"What the fuck, Sherlock?" I snap. "I'm taking a shower."

"What happened, there's blood in the hallway and in our room and all over the bed and-"

"Calm down."

"You have blood all over the shower and yourself.... what happened, who hurt you?"

"Sherlock, breath." I chuckle, _this is not funny, why am I laughing?_ "I'm on my period."

"Oh..." He looks relieved, yet embarrassed at the same time. "I thought..."

"It's okay, could you let me finish getting cleaned up, please?"

"Yes, oh course, yes." He nods."

"...?"

"Oh, right." He closes the shower curtain off and leaves the bathroom by the sound of the door shutting.

Once I get out of the shower and put a pad/tampon on, I go to clean up the blood i left 'everywhere' as Sherlock put it.

I open the bathroom door and see the hallway, but there's no blood.

There isn't any blood in our room either, as a matter of fact, the bed is made up.

"y/n, tea." Sherlock's voice echoes through the flat.

"Yeah, I'm making tea." As I round the corner into the kitchen I see Sherlock holding two cups.

"I- I made tea?"

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"You seem unsure." I take a cup from him. "Thank you."

"We have a case when you stop later."

"... um.. you're gonna have to wait for about a week."

"It's not just one day?!"

"No..."

"Bloody hell." He put his cup of tea down and leaves the flat.

"I feel the same, Sherlock!" I shout after him. "I feel the same..."

When Sherlock comes back he has Chinese food with him.

"Here, I brought some food." He sets it down and sits on the couch.

"Can we watch something?"

"Of course."

For the rest of the night, we lay on the couch together, not really watching TV, more like sleeping in close proximity.

And I actually feel a little better.

**Mycroft**

I'm where I've been all day, and I'm still doing what I was doing at six yesterday morning... I'm typing on my computer outside of Mycroft's office. While we are dating, I still work for him. Someone has to keep things working around here, and he's not going to be able to do it without me, so...

"y/n, I need coffee." Mycroft speaks through the intercom on my desk.

"Can't you get it your-fucking-self?" I snap, angry and hurting.

"..."

"I'll get it, sorry." I apologize, feeling guilty, but still angry.

By the time I get back to my desk I'm ready to lay down and cry from the pain.

Gently, I knock on Mycroft's door.

"Come in." He allows me to enter, _actually I would have gone in anyway welcome or not. He wanted the coffee, and he's getting it. Even if I have ot give it to him through a_

_mother'fuckin' IV!_

_Calm down... calm down... breath._

Opening the door, I do my best to walk normally, but it's kind of hard when every movement hurts like I'm being disemboweled slowly.

"Where is this weeks expense report." He doesn't thank me for the coffee as I set it on his desk.

"Not my job after it goes on your desk." I mutter.

He glances up at me with a surprised look on his face. "y/n..."

"Sorry, I'm having a bad day." I hold a hand to my head and close my eyes, on the edge of a breakdown. "I haven't left the office for over two days, I'm tired."

"You can go home once the paperwork is done." He returns to his file.

"Yeah... once it's done." I scoff as I leave his office, closing the door behind me.

The day ends when I finish the paperwork... which is another sixteen hours because someone thought I could handle his paperwork too.

The purse is thrown against the wall as I enter my flat.

I was called in at midnight THREE DAYS AGO. There is a few movies I've been wanting to watch, but I'm to tired.

I pull my jacket off and toss it at the couch, knocking a vase over and breaking it.

Growling and angry about this, I kick the table beside me, which hurts my toes and makes me even angrier.

"Just fuck everything." I leave the mess and go straight to bed, but not before changing into a sleep shirt and pajama pants.

"y/n, are you alright?"

"What?" I open my eyes and see Mycroft standing over me. "Why are you here?"

"There's blood in the bathroom, are you hurt?"

"What?" I sit up and look around. "It's like midnight, why are you here?"

"You didn't answer your phone."

"It's in the living room." I lay back down and put a pillow over my face. "Let me sleep."

The pillow is removed and I see Mycroft frowning at me.

"What?" Now I'm just irritated at him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you will be if you don't let me sleep."

"Why is there blood- you are on your cycle."

"No shit, Mycroft?"

"Are you..." He hesitates. "In pain?"

"No." I draw out, death glaring him. "It just feels like someone is slowly cutting me into pieces from the inside out, blending them and putting them back just to do it all over again."

"Would you like company?"

"Sure." I roll over, making room in the bed for Mycroft to lay beside me.

He lays down and pulls my into his arms.

"I'm... you should have told me you were in pain, I would have sent you home."

"Nah, you didn't know." I yawn, not even comprehending his words. "And you need me ot keep things working."

He half smiles, but doesn't respond.

"Might, Nycroft- shit, night Mycroft."

"Goodnight, y/n."

**Lestrade**

"Why is it always the wife?" Donovan asks as we put Mrs. Branson into the back of a patrol car. Mrs. Branson murdered her husband and collected the insurance money to fund a ludicrous gambling platform.

"Not always." Gregory Lestrade, my husband, glances at me, a smile on his face.

"You two aren't going to snog are you?" She sounds amused.

"Nope, not on duty." I answer for both of us. "We couldn't at this time anyway." I give Donovan a knowing look.

"Got'cha." She nods. "Sorry about it."

"Thanks."

"About what?" Greg furrows his brows in confusion.

"He's thick in the head." Donovan shakes her head before heading back into the house to collect evidence

"What was that about?" Greg presses on.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I laugh as I get into the car and drive Mrs. Branson to Scotland Yard.

At Scotland yard I start on my reports while sitting in Greg's office waiting for him, and I drift off to sleep on his couch.

"y/n, oh my god." A hand shakes my shoulder.

"What, what?!" I jump awake and look around wildly. I'm laying on Greg's couch facing away from who shook me.

"What happened?" It's Greg... and he looks scared?

"What happened when?" MY head is fuzzy as I look around trying to find what he's talking about.

"There's blood on your pants, did Mrs. Branson fight you?"

"What, no, wait- shit." I groan. My tampon leaked. "Shiiiittt."

"What?"

"How obvious is it?"

"The blood?"

"Yeah."

"It's all over the back."

"No, dammit, I gotta go change clothes."

"Why?"

"Period, Greg... period, you had a wife, why are you so..."

"Oh, that's what you two were-... right, um, Where's that jacket?" He starts looking around his office for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Here." He hands me a hoodie. "Tie it around your waist and go change in the locker room."

"You're a life saver."

That night Greg makes sure to give me extra attention, in the best ways.

He bought us dinner and we cuddles in bed until we fell asleep.

I love him so much.

**Moriarty**

"I have a visual." Despite my dizziness and the sharp searing pain coursing through my body, I do my job.

"Take the shot, y/n." Jim orders.

"Roger that."

Within seconds there is a beautiful explosion of blood mixed with a carefully placed propane tank. The house goes up in flames, a perfect picture of what happens when you screw around with the wrong people and fall behind in payments to your boss.

"Return to base." Jim continues speaking. "We have another mission for you."

"Which is?"

"This one is special, it's undercover work."

"Hmm, am I going to like this undercover work?"

"Oh, I think so." His tone is suggestive.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm classy, remember?"

"See you later, Kitten."

When I get home I rush for the bathroom.

My stomach is churning, I feel so sick.

I vomit as soon as I reach the toilet, the pain in my side subsiding slightly, but I still hurt a lot.

"You okay, y/n?"

"Yeah." I take deep breathes, attempting to keep from vomiting again.

"We haven't had any unprotected sex... you're not pregnant, right?" He sounds worried now.

"No, I'm not-" My words are silenced by me vomiting violently once again.

"We need a doctor."

"No." I keep trying to stay calm.

"y/n, I found blood in our bed this morning after you left, what happened that you didn't tell me about?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, just my period." Everything goes dizzy again as the pain increases. "God, I hurt so fucking bad."

"Where do you hurt." He crouches on the ground next to me, worry in his eyes.

"Here." I take his hand and place it on my side where I hurt the worst. "Here the worst."

"We're going to a hospital." He stands to his feet and picks me up in his arms.

"No, I'm okay, it's just period cramps..."

"Shh, it's okay."

Just as another spasm of pain rushes through me, everything goes black.

**beep. beep. beep.**

The sound is infuriating, so I open my eyes and see a hospital room instead of my room.

"Kitten." Jim is at my side.

"What happened?"

"Your appendix ruptured..."

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were were hurting?"

"Because it was normal period cramps, just more intense every now and then."

"Baby, it hurts that bad?" He looks horrified.

"Yeah."

"Sweetie." He gets in the hospital bed beside me. "Poor baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're daddy's baby."

"Only yours." I chuckle.

"We're taking a few weeks, I'm putting a stop to crime for at least a week until you feel better."

"You have a empire to run."

"Not until you're better."

"So charming." I smiles softly.

"Not as charming as you." He kisses my nose.

"Out of the bed." A nurse walks in.

"But-"

"No buts." She crosses her arms and glares at him until he moves.

"fine." Jim pouts.

"Love you." I hold his hand. 

"Love you more."

**John**

"What's this?" John steps into our room where I'm sitting on the bed watching a show on my computer. He's holding up a white piece of material.

"A towel?"

"No, this." He waves it slightly, and I notice a red spot on it.

"A stain?"

"It's blood, y/n." He narrows his eyes. "Did you get hurt last night when you and Sherlock were chasing criminals around?"

"Nooo." I roll my eyes.

"Then what is this?"

"It's blood, dufus."

"From?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Your a doctor, figure it out." I close my computer.

"An injury." He still isn't getting it.

"John, stop." I shake my head.

"Tell me what's going on." He crosses his arms, towel still in one hand.

"Ask Sherlock."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"What- no." I sigh. "John, it's that timing again."

"No, that was last week." He won't let up.

"No, it's now."

"You were yelling at everyone last week."

"I was in jail last week because you and Sherlock broke into a museum and left me behind inside there."

"Period?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He puts the towel down and comes to the bed. "What are you watching?"

"IT's a cool show, the main two guys remind me about you and Sherlock."

"What's it called?"

"It's put out by BBC, it's called Sh-"

My phone starts ringing.

"It's Lestrade." I answer. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"Sherlock got arrested."

"Let's go get him." John sighs.

"Alright."


	11. Preference: First Time Seeing You Naked(Gender Neutral! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. I'd also be interested in one where they walk in on the reader changing and see them naked for the first time (smut or no smut, its your choice)   
> -Random__Fangirl
> 
> Here you go. I'd add smut, but I suck at it.(No pun intended... that's not even funny, ignore that.) Also, Moriarty's part is different from the rest kinda, but in my defense his part was in a weird scratch idea thing I found in an old book/folder/thing of mine... so, if you're not cool with it let me know and I'll get rid of it and make you a Moriarty thing from scratch.  
> Anyway, anything you don't like, let me know and I'll re-do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language.
> 
> y/n = Your Name

**Sherlock**

"We need to talk about Sherlock." My eye twitches as I sit down across from John at the café under the famous flat which is known as 221b.

"What about him?" John takes a drink of his coffee only to gag and make a disgusted face. "Oh bloody hell, this is worse than the time Sherlock tried to drug me with coffee."

"That's exactly the problem, John." This is serious. "Sherlock is cooking."

"Oh god." John's face mirrors the horror and terror I feel. "What happened?"

"We both have food poisoning, and he made exploding cookies that fucked the oven up."

"Oh, my, I'm sure he said it was in the name of Science..."

"You know him." Rolling my eyes, I sigh and try to figure out what to do. Than it hits me. "John, the oven and stove and microwave and whatever else he can use to cook needs to break while he and I are at court today."

"Alright, got it- wait, why are you two going to court?" He raises an eyebrow.

" _Exploding. Cookies_." My face is stone.

"Right, got it." He nods, slight fear in his eyes. "Cooking things need to break."

"You're a lifesaver, John."

"Don't thank me yet, he might figure it out."

"Oh well." Standing up, I go upstairs to check on Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" Hesitantly, I call, trying to find my pesky boyfriend who seems to vanish right when I need him most. "We're due at court in an hour."

No answer.

Alright, I'll get ready, then I'll go find him.

Quickly I go into our bedroom and grab a change of clothes before turning and shutting the door.

I strip down and start to put on a shirt before I decide that I need to take a shower.

_Hell, I really don't have time for a shower... but I need one._

Before I have time to worry about it any longer, I slip on a bathrobe before grabbing my clothes and rushing into the bathroom.

Once my clothes are off I get in the shower and begin washing my hair when the door opens, followed by the shower curtain.

"Sherlock!" I shriek.

"I figured out why the cookies exploded."

"I'm taking a shower, here." Irritation and embarrassment battle for the rightful place of dominant feeling.

"Yes, I see that." He huffs at being interrupted. "Gun powder cannot substitute baking powder, they're two different things entirely."

"Can I please finish my shower?"

"Now yet, I'm still talking to you."

"You do realize I'm naked right."

Sherlock furrows his brows for a moment before his eyes trail down my body only to instantly snap back to mine.

"Why are you naked?"

"Shower." I sigh.

"Would it be wrong of me to intrude?"

"You are intruding, go ahead."

"I do believe that this shower is at least-"

"And?"

"There is room for two."

"Alright, but we have court soon." I smile, watching his lips pulls into a smile before he also begins stripping.

My eyes go up and down his body before I come to a realization.

_We're definitely going to be late for court._

**Mycroft**

I'm awaken by the feeling of Mycroft moving beside me.

"You okay?" I ask sleepily.

"We've been called in, get dressed." He gets out of bed before leaving the room.

"Ugh." I roll over and wish I could hide and sleep longer.

Things have progressed steadily with Mycroft, but we've only been dating for nearly a year. As strange as it may sound, we've been sharing a bed but have yet to actually have sex or even see the other without clothing.

I'm not against it, we're both just waiting for the right time.

As much as I want to sleep, I also follow suit and roll our to bed.

I pull my clothes off and throw them in the hamper before going to the closet to find something to wear.

When I find something, I put it on the bed, and turn to grab undergarments and socks.

Then the door opens.

Spinning on heel, I see Mycroft standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Mycroft." I'm as stunned as he his.

"I was checking to see if you were ready yet." He doesn't move.

"N-not quite." I'm quite embarrassed.

"I suppose this is the _'next step'_." He mutters before coming in, closing the door behind him.

"Step?"

"We have Fifteen minutes until transportation arrives, would you like to spend it furthering our intimacy."

"I think so, yeah." _Is he asking to have sex?_ "If you want to.

"Very well, let's begin."

**John**

The steam coming from the hot water is fogging up the bathroom, it's so thick I can hardly see.

"Something, something, la-da-di... can't remember this song, la-da-di..." I sing random words to the tune stuck in my head.

"What is this song, oh, la-la-di, can't remember something bout the girl and her bo-ody."

John should be here in about an hour, so I'm taking a shower. He's here for out one month anniversary, I think we're going out to dinner , but one can never be certain.

As I'm washing my body I think I hear something, but pass it off as paranoia.

"La-da-da-da-da-da-di... Oh, I remember now." I chuckle as I turn off the water.

As I step out I knock several shampoo bottles over, still singing. "Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me." I half hum half sing as I dry off. "Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me."

The door flies open and I shriek. "Ahhh!"

"Are you alright?" John is standing in front of me.

"Oh my god." I hold the towel in front of myself.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." He goes red.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'll just..." He leaves quickly, closing the door behind him

When I go out, fully clothed, I see John still red.

"Did you at least like what you saw?"

"W-what?" He goes even redder.

"Just remember you can't touch the merchandise unless you plan to buy it."

"Okay." He smiles slightly. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go."

**Moriarty**

"Babe, stop, we need to talk about this!" Jim Demands from the outside the bathroom door.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." My heart is still racing as I wash the dirt and blood from my body. I can feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall even more than before.

"y/n, open this door." The door is pounded on.

"Go away."

"I will pick the lock if you don't open up."

"Fuck off, I'm taking a shower."

"y/n, open the door for daddy." He tries a softer tone.

"I can't okay?!" My voice breaks into a sob.

Several minutes pass before I hear the door open.

"y/n, please baby, talk to me."

A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I take the towel I hung across the glass shower door. I wrap it around myself and open the shower to see Jim, who is looking as I feel. Hurt and scared.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"It's okay, can you please leave me alone?" I sniffle, tears reentering my eyes.

"I know you're scared, I know they hurt you... a lot... but please, let me help you, I promise no one will ever hurt you like that again."

"I'm fine." _No, I'm not. My mission went wrong and I was captured. They tortured my for over a week, I thought I was going to die at their hands. So, no. I'm not okay, I'm not o-fucking-kay._

"Sweetie, look at me." His voice is soothing, it makes me want to curl up and cry though. I don't like being weak, why doesn't he see that? "I love you, I swear on the world that I'll make sure that never happens again."

"Dammit, you're to fucking good for me, how can you even like a screw up like me?" My words are like venom. "I fucked up the mission, you had to go in and rescue me, why the fuck am I still here?!"

"Because none of those things are true, baby, I love you because I need you, you're my drug, the most perfect thing in this world." He's within touching distance now.

"I'm a failure, look at what I let happen."

"You're not a screw up, you're not a failure, you're perfect, none of this is your fault." He puts his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. 

"Stop lying." My hands clench into fists holding onto his shirt as the tears I've been trying to hold back begin to fall. 

"y/n, baby, you're better than perfect, you're imperfect, it's your flaws that make you perfect."

"How?" I lean back to see his face.

"You're selfless, loyal to a fault." He cups my face with on hand and wipes the tears from my face. "You care so much you pretend not to care... you're a fucking masterpiece, I'm lucky to have you."

I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you, y/n." Jim confesses.

"I love you too, Jim."

"You should get dressed."

"Yeah." I pull away and dry my eyes.

Jim stays where he is, an uncertain look on his face.

"You," I point at him, forcing myself to smile. "Out, I gotta change."

"No thanks, I'm good." He winks.

"Jim." I cross my arms, trying to be stern, but it lacks effect when my towel comes untucked and falls.

My face turns bright red as I frantically try to cover myself.

Finally, I pick the towel back up and hold it in front of me.

"Out."

"You're sexy." Jim opens the door and leaves, closing the door behind him.

_That was embarrassing._

**Lestrade**

"Stupid crook." I curse as I peel my freezing wet clothes from my body. "Stupid motherfucking criminals thinking they have to be _so_ _fucking_ dramatic."

Greg and I caught a bank robbery in the act, and the lead robber took a run for it. I chased after him and we ended up going into a fountain... _Why it was even running this time of year I swear I'm going to find out. I'm fucking freezing right now!_

"Why do they think they have to be so fucking smart?" Slamming down my duffle bag I reach inside and search for some dry clothing. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

All that's in here are my gym clothes for after work.

"Fucking brilliant." My blood pressure skyrockets and my hands curl into tight fists.

"You ok-"

"Greg, fuckin' hell!" Shock overwhelms me as I realize he just walked in on me... and I'm freaking naked!

"Oh, shit." He doesn't move, he doesn't look away. He just... freezes.

"Stop looking at me."

"I'm trying." He still stays exactly the same.

"What do you mean you're trying, how hard is it to look away?!"

" _Really_." He breathes.

"Da' fuck?"

"I said really, damn, I'm sorry, I've just... first time..."

"Well if you're planning on getting a second time you'll book your ass out the same way you came in."

"Roger that." He leaves, closing the door loudly.

_Stupid motherfucker... I love him so fucking much... but criminals need to quit screwing with me, I'm pissed._

**Irene Adler**

_~I didn't just kiss her, we went all the way and she liked it, no point in trying to hide it~_

My hips sway from side to side as I dance around my room, in the process of getting dressed but sidetracked by my phone playing a song I like.

_~You never know until you've tried it, I didn't just kiss her, Sher put it on my tongue and I licked it, I think she wishes she could forget it~_

"~But she sure seemed to love every minute, oh, oh,~" I sing into a hairbrush as I skip to the dresser to find some undergarments. "~I don't know what the problem it, why she- AHHH!~"

"Why'd you stop?" Irene raises an eyebrow.

"Oh god." I blush brightly. "I- I-... how long were you standing there?"

"Not long."

"Okay... good... okay..."

"We can go all the way, and I assure you we'll both like it."

"You were standing there the whole time weren't you?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I've actually made cookies that exploded in the oven, I did not put gunpowder in them, but they still exploded... I'm no longer allowed to cook or bake without supervision.


	12. One-Shot: Your Love Is My Dug.(Sherlock/Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I was wondering if I could request a one-shot where the reader is lestrade's daughter (a few years younger than sherlock, not by much tho!) And is in a secret relationship with sherlock....   
> One day the reader and sherlock are making out on the couch and of course lestrade (plus a few more cop... Like Donovan and Anderson) burst in with another drug bust and discover her and sherlock....  
> (Insert name here)
> 
> Here ya' go, sorry for the wait, and sorry for the extended re-write. I would have posted the original in conjunction, but... I forgot I copied it and then I copied a word I forgot how to spell and... I'm sure we ALL know what happens when you copy something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Sexual/Adult Theme(s), Kissing.
> 
> I don't think it's OOC now, but if it is I NEED someone to tell me.  
> (Please? I'm not trying to be rude, if I am I'm very sorry...)
> 
> Song that helped get this thing written because of life: Your Love Is My Drug, by, Kesha.

_Tick Tock, tick tock._

It's been about an hour since I got into a fight with my father, Gregory Lestrade. He's a detective at Scotland Yard.

Of course, we fought over the one person I'd be wiling to break rules over.

_"Dad, I'm just going to go hand out with Sherlock."_

_"Why would you want to hang out with him, he's dangerous!"_

_"You hang out with him all the time, and you chased away all my other friends."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"Neither is grounding me because you can't find the bloody criminal you're so worked up about."_

_"Hey." He snapped, finally having had enough of my 'sassing' or 'backtalk'. I swear, if he doesn't get a hold of himself I'm going to lose it._

_"Hey what?" I crossed my arms, equally done with this whole situation. "Sherlock is my best friend."_

_"He's dangerous." Dad pointed at me. "You stay away from him."_

_"Why, because you're afraid?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Of what?"_

_"He's a junkie, a sociopath, he hurt all of us when he faked his death, he's to dangerous for you to be around."_

_"He did it for us, dad, we've known Sherlock for years- you know, as a matter of fact, you're the one who introduced me to him on your first case with him."_

_"You were interning, and I didn't have a choice."_

_"And that's supposed to excuse the way you're treating me?"_

_"You're my daughter, I'm doing what I think is best."_

_" **I'M TWENTY FIVE, DAD!** "_

_"And you're still living under my roof, and as long as you live here you will follow my rules."_

_"You can't just-"_

_"Enough." He cut me off, shutting the conversation down completely. "This isn't a debate, you're grounded."_

_"Oh, who's going to pay the rent today?" I refused to back down. "You didn't pay it last month, so I need to run it in today so we don't get kicked out."_

_"I'll do it, go to your room."_

_"I'm not five, that doesn't work on me anymore."_

_"Go. To. Your. Room."_

So, that's how I ended up locked in my room. After I was 'escorted' upstairs, he locked me in.

_I swear, he's more paranoid as Anderson. And that's saying something!_

Sherlock and I were going to go to the morgue today, he promised to show me what happens when you flog a corpse after it's been dead for a few days.

_It sounded fun... I just want to go hang out with my best friend... and boyfriend._

Dad doesn't know yet, I hope he doesn't find out. Ever since Sherlock asked my out a couple years ago, with my dad standing there, Sherlock hasn't been allowed to be around me.

 _"There are five years between you two, too much of a gap, you two will never go out, do you hear me, never!"_ Yeah... my dads exact words, and it was actually funny to see how red he was when Sherlock asked me. Sherlock agrees, this needs to remain a secret... for now...

Dad thinks that he put a stop to Sherlock hanging out with me, but he didn't. What's the saying? 'Strict parenting doesn't create model children, it creates sneaky children and the best liars'. I honestly couldn't agree more.

It's almost eight o'clock, which means dad should have left be now.

_If he thinks he can keep me here, he's a fool._

Bringing my phone from my dresser, I open the window and ascend down the fire escape texting as I go.

**Y/N: Meet you at Bart's.**

I don't have to wait long, Sherlock text back almost immediately.

**Sherlock: You're late. S.H.**

**Y/N: Dad locked me in, again... I had to take the fire escape, also again.**

**Sherlock: I have a plan. S.H.**

**Y/N: Are you going to tell me?**

He doesn't text back, which means no... he's not going to tell me.

Wonderful, surprise plans are the best.

By the time I reach Bart's I see crime scene tape and my dad talking to a few people.

Before I have time to think what to do, a hand grabs me while another hand goes over my mouth silencing me.

"No- help!" My screams are muffled.

"Shh." It's Sherlock.

"Sherlock." I relax, he lets go and I turn to look at him. "What happened?"

"Someone decided to jump, this time it wasn't me."

"So... we can't get past my dad without being seen, did he call you to look at the scene?"

"No, but we can't stay here."

"What do we do now?"

"Come along." He begins walking without telling me where we're going.

_Even better!_

"Where are we going?" Half jogging to keep up, I fall in step with Sherlock.

"I have some experiments we can do in my flat today instead."

"What about a case?" I half whine.

"Do you really think that's wise?" The corner of his mouth pulls into a smile while he half laughs under his breath.

"No... dad would kill us."

"John is out with Rosie, we have the flat to ourselves."

"Great!"

When we get to the flat, we're greeted by Mrs. Hudson, who still thinks I'm an ongoing client.

"Oh, dear, you two haven't worked the case out yet?" She asks with sympathy.

"It's a complicated one, even for me." Sherlock lies, which makes me smile.

"Maybe you should call the other one, um... Mycroft, your brother, Sherlock."

"No." Sherlock and I both say at the same time, making Mrs. Hudson raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright." She brushes it off, "If you two need anything let me know."

"Thank you." I elbow Sherlock with a slight glare, telling him to thank her as well.

"Yes... thank you, Mrs. Hudson." He sighs before retreating to his flat.

"He likes you." She smiles. "I think you two would be a wonderful couple, if he and John weren't dating."

"... him and John?" _I'm very confused._

"Yes, those two are adorable." She laughs before going back to her flat.

I rush upstairs, to ask Sherlock about ' _him and John_ '.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?" He's in the kitchen, rolling some eye balls in something... _salt maybe?_

"Mrs. Hudson thinks you and John are-"

"Dating, yes, I know."

"Did you two...?"

"No." He draws out as he often does.

"So..." My eyes scan the kitchen looking for anything interesting to talk about. When I don't find anything, I decide to just do what I always do: Sit on the counter. _Wait, it's different... my counter..._

"Sherlock." My heart is touched when I realize that the place I always sit on is clear, meaning I don't have to clear it to sit down. "Did you clear my spot for me?"

"Don't get used to it, I need that place for an experiment."

"I knew you cared." Cooing, I attempt to get a rise from him. It's become one of our games to do so; always in fun, of course. 

"Don't start that again." He rolls his eyes, but not in annoyance as he seldom does to me. It's in... embarrassment I think.

"Did I embarrass you?" I continue cooing. "Awww, he's so sweet."

"I'm incapable of embarrassment."

A devilish grin spreads across my face as a plan forms inside my head.

"So... what are you doing?" _This is going to be sooooo good._

"I'm applying salt to these eyes, I'm testing to see is they can still develop frost bite or develop third degree chemical burns after having been removed from a body for over a week, also one is from a blind man and the other is from a non-blind man." He tones down the science-speak so I can understand.

"How does that induce it, though?"

"Alone, it doesn't." He turn, opens the freezer and gets out a metal bowl full of ice. "But with this ice it just might."

"So, if I put salt on my hand and stick it in a bucket of ice it'll give me frost bite?"

"Possible, it depends on how long the exposure is."

"Why?"

"It creates a substance that is far colder than others, it becomes a chemical of sorts, like dry ice... it's dangerous to do it on a living thing."

"... you didn't." The overwhelming urge to laugh overwhelms me, causing me to... well... laugh.

"What?" He furrows his brows.

"You did it to John, didn't you?"

"..." He doesn't answer, all he does is turn away, but I can still see the amusement in him. _The way he changes how me's standing, the way he tilts his head down a little... I love this guy._

"Did he consent to it?"

"... he was sleeping."

"Oh you bastard." My laughter gets louder as I imagine the shock on John's face when he woke up with frost bite. "Did John know it was you?"

"No, of course not, I was gone when he woke up." Sherlock chuckles slightly, making me smile even more.

Now's my chance, his back is turned... he'll never see it coming.

I ease off the counter while Sherlock continues his experiment.

_Just a lllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee more....._

I wrap my arms around Sherlock and kiss his neck under his ear, causing him to jump slightly from surprise.

"y/n, what are you doing?!" He sounds confused.

"I'm doing an experiment of my own."

"Which is?"

"I want to see if you're really incapable of embarrassment."

"Why would you want to do that." He pulls away, turning to face me. I have him trapped between me and the counter.

"Oh." I gasp in excitement. "YOU CAN FEEL EMBARRASSED, YOU'RE BLUSHING FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Watch you language, what would your father say?" His blush just darkens more.

"Awww, he's embarrassed." Starting the cooing again, I reach out and hug Sherlock again, watching for signs of serious discomfort.

"Alright." Next thing I know, I'm the one against the counter. "Let's see if it works both ways."

"You wouldn't." Now I'm the one blushing.

"I would." He smirks before leaning down and kissing me straight on the lips.

"Mr. Holmes." I pull back, trying to to smile. "What would my father say?"

"I thought you didn't give a damn?"

"I don't?"

"Question or statement?"

"... both?" I lick my lips lust before Sherlock smashes his back against mine.

He lifts me up slightly, causing me to wrap my legs around him. His arms wind around me as he caries me to the living room when I'm then on the couch with Sherlock hovering over me, kiss still ever so passionate.

One of his hands runs down my chest to begin unbuttoning my shirt.

Just as he finishes getting it unbuttoned and things are really heating up, the door busts open.

Sherlock and i jump apart in surprise.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" My dad, Anderson, and Donovan are standing there with shock on their faces.

"What the fuck." My face goes red.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dad steps forward, anger written all over his face.

"I could ask you the save thing, Gerry." Sherlock doesn't show obvious signs of embarrassment, but I can see how tense his shoulders are.

"Dad... I don't know how to tell you this, but... Sherlock and I are dating, surprise?"

"Oh gross, you and the freak?!" Anderson gags before leaving the room, Donovan rusher after him.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Dad comes closer, I step between Sherlock and my father.

"It's not his fault, I came onto him."

"He's older than you, he should have said no."

"Graham, stop." Sherlock tries to help, but is silenced by my father.

"You shut your goddamn mouth." He points at Sherlock.

"Mrs. Hudson, call John!" Sherlock yells for his landlady.

"We're going home." Dad reaches to grab my arm, but Sherlock growls and steps in front of me, blocking Dad.

"Did you really think locking her away would stop this?"

"I said shut your goddamn mouth." Dad points to him, eyes narrowed with pure rage.

"Mrs. Hudson," I call. "help us, please."

"What's going on up here?" Her voice accompanies the sound of many sets of footsteps on the stairs. "This is going on your rent!"

She appears in the doorway with John by her side, Rosie is walking with them.

"Why is Anderson puking in the hall- Sherlock, why is there lipstick on your- oh god." John starts laughing.

"What's so funny, _doctor-boy_?!" Dad spins to face John, even angrier. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"No, but this is- this is brilliant, we should have known." The blond doubles over, even more amused.

"Dad, we're in love-"

"You don't know anything about love, he's a _junkie_." I see Sherlock tense again at Dad's words.

"No, dad, he's my _boyfriend._ "

"Who's a _junkie_ , as a matter of fact, we're here on a drugs bust!"

"I'm here because you locked me in my room." I cross my arms."

"I'm not on drugs, the only drug I need is y/n's love."

"Greg, you're not going to win this." John shakes his head, still very amused.

"I'm calling your mother." Dad leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going to go, it looks like you two were interrupted." John winks before leaving, closing the door, much gentler than dad did.

"What?" I look down and realize my shirt is hanging open. "Oh, fuck."

Sherlock just chuckles.

_God I love him._


	13. Preference: You Get Kidnapped/Hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. The reader and them are not in a relationship yet.. The reader gets Kidnapped/injured, causing them to admit their feelings
> 
> Here it is.~
> 
> I dare everyone to catch the Sweeney Todd reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Capture, Kidnapping, Torture, Threats Of Torture.
> 
> y/n = Your Name  
> k/n = Killer Name

**Sherlock**  
"Hey, Sherlock?" Knocking on his door, I wait patiently for a reply. After several minutes without one, I sigh and tape my note to his door.

At least he'll see it when he gets out of bed.

Quickly, I leave the flat and start walking towards the bus station. I need to get to work, I've been late once already, I don't need to be late again.

As I pass an alley I hear something which causes me to pause.

"Help!" It sounds like a woman screaming for help.

Without hesitation, I dash towards the sound of the woman's desperate cry.

"Where are you?" I call out, not hearing her anymore but not seeing her anywhere.

"Right here."

Everything goes black.

"Wakie, wakie.~" A sing song voice whispers next to my ear.

"God." I jerk, frightened and confused.

"Nope, just the devil." The man before me has a creepy smile plastered on his face, one might even say it's downright wicked.

"Who the hell are you?" Irritation and anxiety battle for dominance inside of me as I'm faced with two explanations for my current predicament.

_1\. It's all a joke, or this is my orientation meeting with 'elder brother' Mycroft Holmes._

_2\. I've been kidnapped and I'm going to die._

_I sincerely hope it's the first, don't get me wrong, I'm as into dying as the next idiot... but there are things i still need to do, like bills and work..._

_Actually, now that I think about it, death is the preferable option, unless of course I were to find out that a certain well known figure has interest in me... than I would willingly live._

"Well, that is a good question." He chuckles and sits on a chair a few steps in front of me. "You can call me Jim."

"Jim." I'm not impressed, yet I'm still somewhat intimidated by this odd man with an Irish accent. To be quite honest, I'm shocked that he's even using a name unless I'm doomed to die.

_Of course I'm going to die... it's the only rational thing to expect when you've been kidnapped- and not the Mycroft kind of kidnapped._

_This isn't a test, this isn't a game, this is real and I'm going to die before I get a chance to live._

_This is the shittiest day of my life._

"Yoo-hoo?" A hand is being waved in my face.

"What?!" I snap rather harshly, annoyed and inconvenienced by this uncounted for socialization. _If I knew I was going to be kidnapped I would have spent a few more minutes alone last night so at least I wouldn't be so annoyed by social interaction._

Fuck kidnappers and their private schedules, he could have at least given me a heads up.

"Don't you want to know my full name?" The man, Jim, seems to be pouting.

_What is he, five?_

"No."

"Well, to bad." He sighs, standing up. "You're going to have to learn about me before your boyfriend gets here."

"Boyfriend?" _Did I get kidnapped on accident? I don't have a boyfriend._

"Yeah, you know." Jim tilts his head from side to side as if searching for the correct words to use. "Tall dark and handsome?"

"No."

"Uh, the brainiac of braininess?"

"... a what?"

"You're ruining it." He groans, sitting back down and spinning the chair. "Sherlock Holmes."

"No... I don't have a boyfriend... and I've known Sherlock for less than a month."

"Well, at least you've met the man." Jim stops and looks at me, his eyes wide with excitement. "I was beginning to think I'd kidnapped the wrong person, again!"

"... Again...?"

"Yeah, you know how it is, all you people look the same with the whole... people... things..."

"I don't know who you are, but you need help."

"Mental help, yeah." He rolls his eyes. "And I'm James Moriarty."

"... M-Moriarty?" Shit, I'm gonna die. _I didn't want to die like this, I wanted to die old with grey hair... that or die because I was smothered by puppies, but not like this!_

"Soooo, we're going to play truth or dare."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are." He snaps and I see a red dot trail up to my chest. "And you're going to do exactly what I say, understand?"

Swallowing nervously, I attempt to steady my already faltering voice. "I understand."

Hours tick by without slowly, and I'm beginning to think I'm doomed to eternity here in this warehouse.

_Moriarty has since gotten bored with me and left to 'find something worth his time' as he put it. His loss, my personality is great..._

_Yeah... just keep telling yourself that, y/n._

_As much as I want to pretend that it's a lie, I know that no one is coming to save me. I'm going to die here, I will never see the light of day again, I'll never get to see my friends again..._

_No one is coming to save me._

Each passing second makes my heart sink further into despair and my eyes feel even more with tears.

_I'm going to die here._

Just when I'm sure that things can't get any worse, the sound of gunfire is heard along with several loud booms.

_What else can go wrong?_

The terror and shock are welling up inside of me, causing everything to feel as if there's no escape, which there isn't, but now I know that death is coming to claim this soul.

_Oh god, I'm going to die._

The door swings open to reveal a man covered in dirt and dust wearing what appears to a standard snipers uniform.

"Please," my voice breaths as my pitiful pleas are uttered. "Don't kill me, please."

"y/n." The man pulls his helmet off, and I recognize him instantly.

"Sherlock." _I'm not going to die._

"We need to get out of here." Withing seconds I've been untied and am being led out of the building by Sherlock Holmes.

By the time we get back to 221B I'm shaking and terrified, what if Sherlock hadn't saved me?

"What were you thinking?" Sherlock snaps as he slams the door closed behind him.

"What were _you_ thinking?" I snap back, "I had everything under control!"

"You could have died."

"Well so could you."

"Why were you even there, I told you not to leave your flat."

"I have a life dumb ass, I have a job, my world doesn't revolve around you!"

A flash of hurt crosses his face, and I realize that my world does in fact revolve around him.

"John will be here later, he can see if you're injured." Sherlock turns to go to his room.

"Sherlock, wait!" I catch his arm.

"What, y/n?" His voice is cold.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I apologize... I'm sorry I yelled."

"Mm." I nods, shakes my hand off and goes to sit in his chair across the room.

"Sherlock," I sigh, just wanting to make things better, "Why... never mind... no, why would Moriarty kidnap me?"

"Because you're important." His eyes meet mine.

"No, I don't have access to anything secret, I'm not a pawn for anyone."

"You're so blind." He sighs, leaning his head back for a moment before looking back to me. "I'm in love with you, idiot."

"What?" _Shhiiiiittttt._

"You are important to me, and you would classify this as love."

"Cool."

"..."

"Oh, I love you too."

"Idiot."

"Dumb ass."

**John**

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse from screaming so much the past few days.

_"Stay close." Sherlock warned as I crept around the abandoned factory with him and John._

_"You don't have to tell me twice." I was terrified, I showed up to 221B just to get answers about my friends dying all the time, I didn't expect I had a stalker that was a deranged serial killer..._

As a matter of fact, that's exactly how I ended up here in this basement.

"Morning, y/n." k/n, the stalker/killer, is in the corner of the room watching me.

"Let me go." My pitiful pleas fall on deaf ears, as always.

"Why would I want to do that, I love you." They move close, causing me to flinch back.

"Please."

"Oh, sweetie, " They pick up a knife, "Did those terrible men hurt you, I'll help you get over it."

"No, please, no, no, no!"

The knife meets my skin with a cool touch. I'm left with a deep red gash down my leg.

"No, stop!"

_"What do I do if I get kidnapped?" My voice shook from fear._

_"Play along." Sherlock said coldly, without sparing me a glance. If I hadn't known him for a month at that point I would believe he didn't care, but I know that that was his defense mechanism, he was as scared as I was..._

If only they knew where I was, I just want someone to get me out of here.

"Please.... don't hurt me anymore." Sobs echo on the walls of the dimly lit basement.

"Shh, you're going to be so beautiful." k/n smiles, almost sweetly, almost like they really care about me.

_They can't possibly care, they're literally torturing me for no reason!_

_"We won't let them him get you." John put an arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me._

_"Stalker could be a female, you never know." Sherlock broke off in a dead run straight for something._

_"Stay here." John instructed._

_"No, don't go." My heart was racing._

_"Stay right here, you're going to be okay." John went after him._

"I'm thirsty." Attempting to find some way to escape, I try to convince my capture that I need something to drink.

"Oh, darling." k/n caresses my face, wiping my tears. "I know you are, but we can't leave yet, those awful men might still be looking for you, we don't want them to take you away again, do we?"

"No... no we don't." I choked on my won words. _Yes, I want them to take me away, just let me go!_

"I'll be back soon, y/n." k/n stood up, laying the knife of the table across from me. "I'll go see if they're gone yet."

Minutes pass... hours pass...

_Where are they? Were is k/n, where are John and Sherlock?_

_Am I going to die here?"_

A loud bang accompanied by the trap door opening makes me jump.

"Y/n!" John jumps down and begins untying me. "You're going to be okay, it's going to be alright. Down here!" John shouts up.

"Medics are on the way." Lestrade jumps down as well, followed by Sherlock.

"Are you alright?" John finishes untying me and helps me stand up only for me to fall to the ground.

"Oh god." Lestrade whispers.

"Sherlock, I need something to put on this." John applies pressure to my abdomen for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Everything is spinning.

"y/n, I need you to stay awake, tell me about something."

"Where's k/n?"

"Dead." Sherlock answers as he hands John his scarf.

"Where are the bloody medics." John seems to be freaking out.

"I'm tired." I cough and taste a something metallic in my mouth.

"Stay awake."

As hard as I try, I still slip under the blackness.

I awaken to the dull sound of beeping.

"Oh god." i sit up quickly, feeling something on my stomach pull. "Shit."

"Easy, you need to lay back." A voice says from beside me.

"John?"

"It's alright, you were in a bit of trouble before, you needed surgery, you're okay."

"What happened?"

"We caught your stalker, they're not coming back."

"Oh thank god." I close my eyes and release a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," I lick my lips. "Thirsty."

"You can't drink anything right now, I know that's hard... but if you do it wouldn't be very good."

"Why?"

"... You were stabbed, it was an abdominal wound."

"Okay?"

"I thought you were going to die." He admits with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I lived."

"Yeah... don't scare me like that anymore." He warns.

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because?" My heart is beating faster, _is he going to say what I think he is?_

"Because... I love you."

"I love you too, John."

**Mycroft**

"y/n, I need you to go pick up lunch today." Marci, one of Mycroft's normal 'gofers' whispers as she collects her purse and jacket.

"Everything okay?"

"My mom just called, dad's in the hospital, he's dying."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." _This is quite a shock._

"Yeah, me too." She sniffles before leaving.

Okay, let's go grab lunch.

As I'm driving back I notice that lunch hour is almost over.

Shit, I need to pick up some speed.

As my foot pushes the gas pedal down a little more, I suddenly feel the car lurch to the side and see a can coming at me straight on.

_Fuck._

Our cars collide, causing we to break apart cars spinning. Another car hits mine and flips me.

_Shit-_

"How long until they can return to work?" A familiar voice is close by.

"They have several broken ribs, a concussion, a-"

"How. Long?"

"... at least a month, that's wishful thinking, we're looking at a large amount of time here."

"Leave."

_Is that Mycroft?_

"I know you're awake, open your eyes." _Yep, that's Mycroft._

"Sir?" I open my eyes and grit my teeth when the light hurts my eyes.

"What happened?" He stands at the foot of my bed.

"I was trying to get back to the office, I sped... I suppose I'm fired?"

"It was incredibly foolish for you to speed, this medical time is coming from your pocket, if you ever do something this foolish again I'll fire you."

"I understand." _At least I still have a job._

"You're being transferred to a secure hospital, I'll speak with you again there." With that, he leaves.

**Later**

When I wake up again, I see a flower vase in my table along with a card.

I open it slowly, worried what it could be.

All it says is get well soon, but there's a check inside that is addressed to me, there's no name for the account on it...

It's the amount I would have made if I were working instead of taking medical time.

_But I still know who it came from._

_It is, after all, Mycroft's handwriting._

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to my boss.

It's simple, it's only four words: _I love you too._

**Lestrade**

"Go left, go left!" I yell to Greg as we chase after a suspect.

"Got it." He takes the alley on the left to cut Roggers off at the next block.

_Thank god we know these roads, otherwise we'd be hopelessly lost._

I still have a visual of Roggers, he's about 300 yards ahead of me. In my defense, he had a head start... and he's an Olympic runner.

"Stupid crooks." I'm nearly out of breath when I see him turn down an alley.

As I round the corner there's a loud bang and I look to see what happened.

"Dammit." I see Roggers a few feet in front of me with a gun in hand, I jump and tackle him. "Stop resisting."

"Get off of me you motherfucker!"

"Shut your mouth, I'm tired and I don't have enough energy for your shitty behavior." I grab the gun and toss it away from us.

"What are you, one of my parents?"

"Shut it." I put a knee in the center of his back while i handcuff him.

"Get off!" Roggers just keeps fighting.

"On your feet." I pull him up and feel a little lightheaded, but start walking towards the cruiser at the end of the alley, Anderson must have found me.

"About fucking time." My vision is swimming and I feel like I'm going to collapse.

"Out of shape?" Donovan jabs, expecting me to yell at her as I always do.

"Nah, he's just way to fast." I open the door and put Roggers into the back before shutting him in.

"Get him out of here, I gotta sit down." I slid down the alley wall and wrap my arms around myself, but then I feel something wet on my shirt. "Da' hell is this?" I pull my hands back and see red on my hand. "Oh fuck."

"What's wrong, even more out of shape?" Anderson shakes his head before he stops and looks worried. "y/n... is that blood on you?"

"What?" Donovan turns, eyes wide. "Call an ambulance."

"Where the hell are you?" I can hear Lestrade calling for someone.

"Boss, down here!" Donovan shouts. "y/n, lay down."

"Why-"

"Now!" She helps me and immediately begins pressing down on my chest.

"This is only a first date." I snark before she presses harder. "Ow, that hurts." I cough and taste what seems like blood.

"Shut your mouth for a few minutes." She curses.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Lestrade walks up as out of breath as I was. "What the- y/n?"

"Phil, call an ambulance!" Donovan snaps again when she sees Anderson still standing frozen in place.

"Sally, call." Lestrade trades places with her. "Hey, it's going to be okay, y/n, just stay awake."

"I'm okay, boss-man." I cough again. "Just gotta... breath..."

"Shh, just stay awake."

"I gotta talk to stay awake."

"Well you can't talk, but stay awake."

My eyes start to close, but Lestrade half slaps me.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Stay awake and I won't have to."

My eyes open and i find nothing interesting...

Well, I mean, other than the room around me. It looks like some shitty hospital.

"Hell." I hiss as I try to sit up but find I can't.

"Shh, just lay still."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, it's me." Lestrade comes into view by standing over me.

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

"Oh, fun."

"You really need to come up with a better way to get time off work."

"Nah, just tryna' spend quality time with you, boss-man."

His face goes slightly red.

"Was that out loud?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, surprise? I love you."

"Dork." He shakes his head.

"How sweet." I start to laugh but stop when it hurts way to bad. "Ow, ow, ow."

"You rest, I'll be back later."

"10/4 or whatever."

He just smiles before he leaves. Donovan takes his place.

"Hey, how you feel?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay too." She sighs and glances at the door. "He loves you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

**Moriarty**

I lock the doors on my car as I get ready to drive home from the 'office'.

In actuality, I'm driving home from the cafe Mr. Moriarty runs some of his assassins through.

(Long story, but it has something to do with keeping enough things for 'meat pie' on hand according to him.)

_He promised I could take time off, I'm going to California in America this weekend, even criminal mastermind's assistants get to have fun._

_I'm so excited, I'm all ready except for finding a non-trophy surf-board._

_While I'm near the ocean I want to take some time to surf. I'm just waiting on someone to ask why I know how to surf, I want to explain that once I did a hit on a surfer while we were surfing._

_I love that story, and ever since that specific hit hit-men stay away from me. I'm a badass._

My phone dings, I reach for it, but am stopped when a knife is pressed to my throat.

"Drive." A man growls.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck f-_

My hands creeps towards the knife beside me, but once again I'm stopped. This time it's because there's a searing pain in my shoulder.

"I said drive."

"Did you just fucking stab me?!" I'm only angry. "You're gonna die, I swear I'll cut off your dick and make you eat it!"

_The thought of doing that makes me sick, but I'm to angry to think about it right now._

Something hits my head, I barely register the pain before everything goes black.

When I wake up I see stars. Literally, I see stars in the sky, and I see trees around me.

I try to move but only scream in pain.

"Oh god!" _Everything hurts, I can't move._

_What happened? Did I screw someone over and forget to kill them?_

"Anyone there?" "Hello?" "Anybody?" "Wood Trolls even?" "Well, fuck, looks like I'm'a gonna die."

Things come to mind, things I didn't tell Mr. Moriarty... things I needed to delete from my computer. **Cough, cough,*shower pics of him* cough, cough.**

"Well, this isn't ideal." My brain is spinning, reminding me about my browser history. "Fuck, he's gonna find the porn."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Anything but the porn._

_AnD tHe ShOwEr PiCtUrEs... he would shoot me if he found out I had those._

"y/n!" It sounds like someone calling my name.

"Shiittt, I'm hallucinating now." I'm ready to cry. "~How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, got nowhere, to run, the night goes on, as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just want to-~"

"y/n!" A hand touches my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I scream.

"Are you- oh god." It's Mr. Moriarty, and he look worried.

"Heya boss."

"What happened?" He starts running a hands down my arm.

"I don't- OW!" A gasp of pain escapes me when he touches my leg.

"That hurt?" His voice betrays nothing.

"Ya' think- OW! Stop it, that hurts too."

"You're legs are broken." He sighs. "We have to wait until Sebastian gets here."

"Fun."

"Why are you out here, you're supposed to be taking time off."

"Uh... I actually don't know why I'm out here."

"I mean still in England."

"Uh... I had to make a final deal with Brook, then I was leaving- why am I out here?"

"Wanna-be rival thought he could rattle me."

"By taking out an assassin." I'm confused.

"It's a long story." He shakes his head.

"Sooooooo... wanna play a game until your dude-face gets here?"

"What game?"

"Truth or dare.~" I half sing, trying to ignore the pain I'm still feeling.

"Truth or Dare?" He starts.

"Or."

"Play nice, y/n."

"Party pooper, okay, Russian-gun-thing-option."

"Do you have a family?" He auto selects truth.

"No, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the intro song for lion king."

"~NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-~"

"Okay, stop." I cut him off. "How can you hold the note so long?!"

"Truth or dare?" He just smirks.

"Truth."

"Do you have a partner?"

"Nooo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a partner."

"No, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me if you have a crush on anyone."

"Fuck." I curse. "Never have I ever-"

"Answer."

"Yes, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me if you have a crush on anyone."

"Yes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on."

"You, truth or dare." I'm blushing, but don't want him to know.

"... dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on."

"You."

"WUUUUTTTT????!!!!"

"You heard me."

"Fuck, we're star crossed lovers."

"I own the stars, we'll make them uncross."

"Okay, cool, let's do it."


	14. One-Shot(Moriarty/Female!Reader):This place is about to blow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Could you do one where the reader is the Holmes sister and is dating moriarty..   
> moriarty somehow doesn't know she's a Holmes (maybe she goes by a different name for protection), and she doesn't know that Jim is actually James moriarty..  
> One day she takes him to meet her brothers and all hell breaks loose...   
> (I would like it to be a fluffy end... Pls no angst)  
> -May
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, with all the tornadoes power was out for a few days, and then the corona virus has everyone going all hands on deck, I haven't had much time for breathing let alone writing, I apologize and will do my best to update more regularly.  
> If this isn't up to par, I'll re-do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Content, Violence, Daddy Kink Reference.
> 
> y/n = Your Name  
> l/n = Last Name
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock(BBC) or any of it's characters, any relations to people living or dead is purely coincidental and in no way meant to offend. Anything racist or homophobic is merely a story piece and in no way reflects my view(s) thought(s).

When it started, I didn't fully realize what it meant... I guess one could say that things were 'complicated' or even 'dangerous'.

After I was kidnapped the second time I made a very important decision, to use a different last name. It may have seemed like 'paranoia' or perhaps even 'excessive' and 'unnecessary', but one doesn't mess around when you have two genius brothers whom see you as stupid. To be honest, getting routinely kidnapped just to get to the Holmes brothers was far to much to deal with, when you're already unable to so much as breath the name Holmes without everyone looking for the famed Sherlock Holmes... It's pathetic, it makes me sick, and I was tired of it.

Things got better, I found a job, and I found love. Life is, for once, amazing.

My daily walk through London to work has been slightly altered due to a crime scene; without a doubt Sherlock will be there, it was, after all, another murder.

To be completely honest, it wasn't murder, it was a suicide, but no one asks for my opinion on such matters. That's why I'm stuck being a waitress at a small and quite dingy cafe near Scotland Yard.

As I open the door, I see several tables filled with people, Dona, the only other waitress for this shift, rushing around with a frazzled look on her face.

"l/n." My manager's sharp voice pierces the already tense air.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I sigh, already wishing to return home.

"You're late again, one more time and you'll be fired."

"I understand."

"Oh for the love of fuck," Dona comes up to the counter, "I swear, if you fire her I'll quit because she's the only person who actually knows how to bus tables."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Mrs. Stonewell narrows her eyes at the weary blond. "Get back to work."

"It's my break."

"Not when there are people waiting to be served."

"Fuck you, the work contract says I get a break."

"The work contract also says I'm in charge, get. back. to. work."

"I can cover while she takes a break." I step in to avoid an all out battle of the wills.

"See ya'." Dona doesn't wait for approval before she leaves for her break.

"Don't disappoint me." Mrs. Stonewell seethes before going back to check on the cook.

_Well, this is going to be difficult._

"Hi, how are you doing today?" The service smile and service voice are nearly natural by this point in my career.

"Well, I would be better if I hadn't been waiting an hour to be served." The woman snaps at my 'slowness' while her two young children look awkwardly at one another.

"I'm terribly sorry that it's been so long, I know you must be very upset." Attempting to sooth her anger, I try to reassure her feelings. "What can we do to make your experience better?"

"Get my food, and it better not be cold." Her eyes are still angry, my words didn't sooth her at all."I ordered an hour ago!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm so sorry for your wait, I'll get it right out." Rushing to the kitchen to see what her order is, I find that the cook doesn't have an order for that table.

_Shit._

Before I have time to think about what to do, Mrs. Stonewall comes into the kitchen.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Ma'am, we have a problem."

"You're bloody right we have a problem, you're not working." She crosses her arms. "I've nearly had it with you and you're laziness, l/n."

A rush on rage courses through me for a moment. _Oh, and I suppose you sitting in the back all day isn't laziness?_

"Ma'am, we're missing an order, the lady and her children have been waiting an hour and-"

"An hour?!"

"Yes, ma'am-"

"You're fired, after today's shift I want you out of here."

"But ma'am-"

"Finish your shift, and don't come back."

Not surprisingly, Dona never returned.

By the time I finish my shift I've been yelled at so many times that it almost seems worthwhile to follow the man from earlier off a building. However, I know that that is just the exhaustion talking.

My phone begins ringing.

"Hey, Jim." I answer with a sigh.

"Ouch, is that any way to greet daddy?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long day, and I got fired, and I'm just so tired." My voice breaks at the end.

"Hey, hey, babe, let me pick you up, where are you?" He softens his voice.

"I don't know, I can't focus..."

"That's alright, what do you see?"

"Um..." Glancing around, I recognize a few things... but not enough. "I think I'm close to Scotland Yard, I've been walking for only a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

True to his word, Jim pulls up in our car shortly there after and rolls the window down.

"Well, you look like hell."

"Shut it." I can't help but smile as I practically jump into the car.

"You really do." He tosses his head from side to side lightly. "Come on, I have a surprise for you.~"

"If it's bedroom time I'm too tired."

"Nope, better."

"If it's dinner, I'll make time for bedroom time."

"Even better."

"A puppy or kitten?"

"The only kitten I have is you, but you never know when I'll show up with a kitten for my kitten."

"So... what is it then?"

"You'll see."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope." He smirks.

"Please?"

"No.~"

"Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the please doesn't make a difference."

"No quoting movies. Please give me a hint?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"But daaaaddddddyyyyy." I whine. "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Why are you so adorable." He chuckles as he parks in front of the flat.

"Fine, if you won't tell me you have to carry me inside." Crossing my arms, I raise an eyebrow.

"Kitten." He warns. "Who's the daddy here?"

"Me if you don't tell me."

"I'm the daddy here." He lowers his voice into a sexy growl. "Don't make me remind you."

"Who says I don't want a reminder?"

"Trust me, I would love to give you a reminder, but I have something better in mind." He exits the vehicle and closes the door before starting up our flat..

"Wait for me!" I jump out of the car and follow him quickly.

When I reach the door and enter the house, Jim is nowhere in sight.

"Jim?"

There is the faint sound of our favorite song playing.

I try to turn on the lights, but it seems that the power is out. "Jim, where are you?"

Then I hear a lighter and see Jim lighting candles at the table.

"What are you doing?" Slowly I approach.

"It's your surprise." He pulls out my chair, as I sit down I realize there is a box on the table.

"So..." He sits across from me with a smug smile on his face. "Are you surprised, kitten?"

"Yes." I'm taken by the dinner Jim cooked for us, he made my favorite food... this is just like a movie scene.

"I wanted to ask you something." He picks up the box and stands up. "A very important question."

"Okay?" I'm nervous, then he does something that makes me excited and nervous at the same time.

"y/n l/n, would you do the honors of letting me be your daddy for the rest of our lives?" He opens the box. There is a ring inside.

"Jim..." My breath has been snatched away it seems as I realize what he's asking. "Yes."

"Wonderful!" He stands and swoops me into his arms before engulfing me into a kiss full of endless passion.

Morning arrives and I'm still overwhelmed with happiness.

"Morning, Kitten." Jim smiles at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I have a surprise for you today." I've been mulling over a thought for weeks now, but now I'm completely sure it's time for this to happen.

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, and I'm not giving you any hints."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

"The original definition of _nice_ is 'naive' or 'foolish'."

"Well, I'm only a fool for you." He grabs me gently before planting several kisses on my neck.

"You bastard." Pretend struggling I laugh at my lover.

"Hey, that's a little extreme." He's the one pouting for a change.

"Oh, really?"

"Mother fucker."

"Hey, you know I'm not the one with a cock."

"I would never fuck my mother."

"How did we even get here?"

"Dunno." He looks around. "Maybe we got drunk?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, I can't be the only one wondering why we're here."

"Yeah..." He has a point. A empty bathtub is an odd place to wake up. Especially considering we're both fully clothed.

"So, what's my surprise?"

"You'll see."

"But, Kiiiiitttttteeeeennnnnnn.~"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go get dressed, we're going on a trip-"

"Sailing through the skies, little Einsteins!~"

"You told me you wouldn't bring that up again."

"Oops?"

"You nearly had us killed when you tried to make an actual rocket ship and lumped out a window with it."

"I was just messing around."

"You..." Sighing, I can't help but still be fully and wholeheartedly in love with this insane man. "You are dangerous, you're insane."

"You said no more movie references."

"You did it first."

"I referenced a piece of visual art."

"It's a kids show!"

"It's genius, it says so in the title."

"No, it says little Einsteins."

"And Einstein was a genius."

"You're a kid." I get up and head to our room to get changed.

"Is that good or bad?" Jim's voice echoes from the bathroom. "y/n?"

**221B Baker Street.**

"Why do I have to wear a bag on my head?" Jim is sitting on the Sherlock's couch.

"Because it's a surprise."

"I'm the one who gets to blindfold you, not the other way around."

"If you keep pouting I'll be the daddy tonight."

"You wouldn't dare." He gasps.

"Try me, _kitten_." That feels weird to say.

"Ah, hello, who are you?" A blond looks very confused to see me and my bag-head fiance in the flat.

"I'm y/n."

"Ah, John." Mycroft walks in and sounds irritated. "Where is Sherlock?"

"Here." Sherlock comes out of his room wearing his famous coat. "This better not take long, I have a case."

Jim is stiff beside me, I assume it's because of the bag.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend- well, finance." 

"Oh, you have a goldfish." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"No, he's not a goldfish." In one smooth motion I remove the bag and see Jim's eyes go wide.

"You!" Sherlock barks, rage on his face.

"What the hell?" John jumps, looks terrified.

"So... I'm sleeping with your sister?" Jim chuckles nervously with a glance at me. "That's not a good start, is it?"

"y/n, why are you with a criminal?" Mycroft clicks his umbrella several times more than he usually does.

"Wut?" This is not going as planned. I knew they wouldn't like that I was dating, but I didn't think they'd go crazy.

"Moriarty, you're dating _JAMES MORIARTY?_ " John, the blond, is losing his mind.

"What- Jim?!" I turn to him in shock. "YOU'RE _JAMES MORIARTY?_!"

"YOU'RE _A HOLMES_?!" He's as freaked out as I am.

"You two didn't know?" Sherlock rolls his eyes. "I knew you lacked the intelligence of our family, but I didn't expect you were that unintelligent."

"Hey." Jim snaps, anger in his eyes. "She is a genius, you can't see it because you don't look, you don't see how wonderful she is, she's smarter than both of you combined."

"Jim..." I'm breathless. "Really?"

"Oh course, why do you think I'm so in love with you?" He coos. "I love you for everything about you."

"Oh, this is disgusting." John chokes on his words. "He tried to kill us!"

"You tried to kill me." Jim tosses back, regaining his confidence.

"y/n, I cannot let this relationship continue." Mycroft is in 'big brother mode'.

"I cannot let _this_ relationship continue." Throwing the words back, I turn the tables on my brothers. "You aren't even happy for me, we're in love, and if you can't accept that than maybe it's you two who need to reevaluate our sibling relationship."

"Well put." Jim chirps.

Sherlock growls before launching himself at Jim, pinning him down and slamming in back.

"Sherlock!" I pull my brother off of my lover. "That's enough."

"He's a killer!"

"Yeah, well so are you." Stepping between the two, I find nothing better to argue with. "You've killed before, all of us have, so don't go playing angel when faced with the devil."

"Ouch." Jim's voice shows he's slightly offended.

"This is unhealthy." Mycroft shakes his head.

"She didn't know." Jim steps to my side. "I never did tell you what I do for a living." Jim winks at me.

"No music references either-, actually I think I have one, _WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS_?!"

"What?" Jim is hurt, deeply. "I thought... what?" 

"Not you, them." I point at my brothers and John. "This is my life, not yours."

"He's supposed to be dead!" Sherlock yells back. "He killed himself."

"So did you."

"This is unhealthy." Mycroft seems stuck on those words.

"Yeah? Well, so is your eating, but no one's bringing that up." This silences him.

"Ooh, burn.~" Jim Whispers.

"Guys..." John sounds hesitant.

"He's a criminal." Sherlock is still trying to counter my argument.

"So are you." I refuse to back down. "This is the man I love, so fuck off."

"OOOOOOOHHHHH BUUUURRRRNNNN!"

"Jim, shut up or die." Sighing, I still try to keep him alive since he is, you know, my fiance

"Okay, living is good." He decides to be quiet.

"Guys!" John shouts, obtaining the eyes in the room. "This is your sister's life... and it's not our place to intervene unless she asks us to."

"But, John-" Sherlock is cut off by the very man he was trying to dissuade.

"No, but John-ing, there is nothing we can do..."

"Fine." Sherlock begins pouting. "Congratulations on your engagement, if you hurt her we'll kill you."

"I have several weapons should we need them." Jim smirks, the smirk he always makes when he wins.

"I will not hesitate to send you to the most vicious places should you ever hurt her." Mycroft's eyes are icy, a look we're all accustomed to.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Jim, you're going to get yourself shot." I warn.

"Living is good, yeah?"

"Yeah, now shut up."

"Yes, daddy." He teases.

"So, we're going to go, I have a wedding to plan." Pulling Jim with me, we leave before my brothers can change their mind.

"That was fun." Jim laughs as we drive away from my brother's flat.

"Jim, I swear to god you're going to get us killed."

"But it'll be bloody and brilliant and the best time of our lives."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, Kitten."


	15. One-Shot(Lestrade/Female!Reader): I Can't Stop This Feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. I would absolutely looooovveee a lestrade/reader one-shot!  
> Maybe the reader is called in as a witness and they hit it off....   
> (Bonus if the reader turns out to be sherlocks sister and sherlock does not approve of lestrade putting the moves on her)  
> -Kylie the fangirl
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, with all the tornadoes power was out for a few days, and then the corona virus has everyone going all hands on deck, I haven't had much time for breathing let alone writing, I apologize and will do my best to update more regularly.  
> If this isn't up to par, I'll re-do it

"Why are you calling me again?" My voice raises slightly as I speak to my elder brother.

"I need your help, I'm on a case, John won't let me use his gun so I need one."

"And you think I'm going to get you one?"

"Yes." He seems certain.

"No."

"No?" His voice echoes with surprise.

"No, because I have enough issues as it is."

"Such as?"

"I'm on my way to Scotland Yard at this moment."

"Why?"

"They need me to tell them about the bank robbery last week."

"I was there too!" Sherlock sounds outraged. "Why didn't they call me."

"You were the one robbing the bank, Sherlock." I remind.

"It was a fake robbery, we were able to get he real culprit."

"Yeah, but did you even involve the police in your 'fake robbery'?"

"Yes, of course."

"No lying."

"Okay, I involved one officer."

"I said no lies."

"... He's a retired officer."

"Sherlock." My voice is stern.

"... he's dead..."

"That's better, I need to go, I just arrived at Scotland Yard."

"But, the gun-"

"No." With that, I hang up, leaving Sherlock without a gun.

"Thanks." I pay the cabbie before exiting the cab.

"How can I help you?" A detective comes up to me after I was standing in one stop for more than a minute. They're vigilant, that's good.

"I was called on as a witness, Detective Jenkins told me to be here at noon." I'm on time, actually three minutes early.

"Um..." The detective sounds a bit awkward. "When did he arrange for you to come in?"

"He called yesterday, and requested I come in immediately, I wasn't in London, so he set up an appointment to come in."

"I see." The woman is silent for a moment. "Detective Jenkins died last night."

"Oh?" _This is interesting._

"No one has taken over his cases yet, would you mind speaking to Detective Lestrade instead?"

"I don't mind." How did he die?

I'm lead to a small office, inside sits a grey haired man whom seems to be quite busy.

"What is it, Donovan?" He hardly looks up from the mountain of files on his desk.

"Jenkins had a witness coming in-"

"Not our division." He sighs.

"No one else has time, she's a Holmes."

"Fine." He slams file closed then freezes. "A Holmes?"

"Yeah, it's another one of them."

"Yes, thank you, Donovan." He turns his attention to me as the woman, Donovan, leaves.

"I'm y/n Homes, I presume you are Detective... Lestrade?"

"Yes, that's me." He nods. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Holmes."

"It's Ms." I smile faintly. "I'm a sister, not a wife; you can call me y/n." A bold move, a bit soon to allow anyone to address me by anything other than my proper title.

"Right, okay, you can call me Greg." Greg seems comfortable with it, though.

"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"Your number for one." His eyes go wide. "That was out loud."

"Yes, that is was." _I like him._

"Um, so, tell me about what you were called for." 

"I was a hostage during a bank robbery last week, I saw the faces of the culprits, I was called in to give an account of the order of events."

"Okay... so, go ahead."

By the time I finish recounting the story, it feels like we've been talking for barely five minutes, but it's been hours.

Greg insisted on walking me out to get a taxi, his 'chivalry' is not without desire.

"So, um, what number can I reach you by should we need more information?" He seems a bit awkward in his request, but I see through it.

"If you want my number ask, I won't bite."

"I hope your don't." He hands he his card. "Here's my number, could I have yours?"

Leaning in closer I whisper in his ear. "It's in your left coat pocket."

His face twists into a smile. "Do all the Holmes have a pick pockets touch?"

"No, some of us have a very different kind of touch."

"Such as?"

"Some of us have the touch for other reasons." We're leaning in closer.

"What reasons?" Our lips are nearly touching.

"I could show you, if you like." Our lips meet only for us to jump apart at the sound of a voice.

"I found it!" It's Sherlock, where he came from I have no idea. "I found the missing piece... Gavin, what are you doing to my sister?"

"Sherlock." Lestrade's face is flushed, as is mine.

"You're both... you want to shag my sister?!" Sherlock is outraged. "She is my sister, and is not your's to shag or snog or anything else you have in mind."

"Sherlock calm down." _Why am I laughing? This is not funny._

_Okay, Sherlock's face is hilarious, but this situation is not._

"Your sister is a fine lady, and I wouldn't dream of shagging her... at least not until after a first date?" The grey haired man raises an eyebrow, silently asking.

"Pick me up at five." I get in the cab, leaving the two men glaring at one another.

"Wait, where will I find you?" Lestrade breaks the stare to look at me.

"Right coat pocket."

"What?" He gawks.

"My address is on a card in your right coat pocket I repeat with more details before the cab drives away.

_This is going to be fun._


	16. Preference:(Female!Reader)You Get Arrested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets themselves arrested and the guys have to get them out of jail.   
> -Random_Fangirl
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, with all the tornadoes power was out for a few days, and then the corona virus has everyone going all hands on deck, I haven't had much time for breathing let alone writing, I apologize and will do my best to update more regularly.  
> If this isn't up to par, I'll re-do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Sexual Reference, Sexual Content, violence, mentioned drug use, alcohol, alcohol use.

**Sherlock**

"What did you do?" Sherlock's voice is irritated, I would assume it's because it's four in the morning and he agreed to sleep tonight.

"I got arrested, I need bail."

"What did you do?"

"A public service." I don't have time for this today.

"The last public service was committing arson."

"That building was an eyesore." Defending myself, I find I'm only getting angrier.

"You threatened to blow up Big Ben!" Sherlock is 100% done with my bullshit, as am I with his.

"YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL NEVER HELP YOU ON ANOTHER CASE WHILE JOHN IS WATCHING ROSIE!"

"That's uncalled for, calm down or I won't get there until morning."

"FINE, I AM CALM, I'M SO FUCKING CALM THAT I CAN'T FEEL ANY ANGER ONLY _**RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEEEE AND**_

 _ **HHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What did you drink?"

"NOTHING WHY?"

"..."

"SHERLOCK?"

"..."

"FUCK HE'S NOT THERE."

The officer takes the phone and escorts me back to a holding cell.

Morning dawns and Sherlock opens my cell door.

"About time, motherfucker."

"No more shots."

"But they're so good."

"No."

"Fine."

"What did you do to get arrested this time?" He pulls me to my feet.

"I think I slashed a bitches tires."

"Why?" He sighs.

"She said I had my dads nose."

"...?"

"I told her that I didn't, I left his nose with him when we buried him."

"You're still drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"We're going home I'm calling John."

**Mycroft**

"Where is my key?" Searching my purse, I don't see my keys. "Where are you, keys?"

_Curses, I'm going to have to break in._

Mycroft is on an international meeting thing or some shit right now, so I can't call him.

_Is that window still unlocked?_

I rush around to the back of our house and see that the window is locked.

"Fuck, I'm gonna have to break in another way." Searching through my purse again, I see that I have my lock picking set.

"Ah, ha." _Something is telling me a reason why I shouldn't pick the lock, it seems like Mycroft told me not to do that or something bad would happen, but I don't have time to think about it right now._

In less than a minute the lock is picked and I'm inside safe. All is well, until...

"Freeze!" A red dot is pointed at my chest.

"Da' fuck?" I drop my coffee cup and turn to see several men with guns. "What?"

"Get her out of her." I'm handcuffed and taken to jail in the back of a police car.

"Mycroft!" I scream over the phone, I'm using my phone call for a good reason.

"What, y/n?" He's obviously in the middle of something.

"I just got arrested, If I die give Mr. Squiggles my love." _Am I being over dramatic? Yes._

"Your hamster won't notice your absence from life, why are you in jail?"

"Hey, Mr. Squiggles is more of a man than you." I snap, tired and angry.

"Why are you in jail?"

"I don't know, now get me out of here."

"I'll return to rescue you as soon as possible." He hangs up.

"What da' fuck does that mean?!" I keep yelling at the phone after he hangs up.

"Ma'am, we need to get you to a holding cell."

"No, I need to go home to Mr. Squiggles."

"Give her a drug test." The leading officer pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm fine, let me go hooommmmeeee!"

An hour later Mycroft arrives and get's me out of jail, on our way home he asks me about my day.

"It would be better if I didn't get arrested." _Am I pouting? Yes._

"Why were you arrested?"

"I picked the lock into our house."

"I told you to never do that."

"Why?"

"Because of the silent alarm, y/n."

"Well, where are my keys?"

He picks up my purse and searches for a moment before pulling them out.

"Where were they?!" I grab them and stare in disbelief.

"Under all of those candy wrappers you swore you threw away last week."

"You know you love me."

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

**Moriarty**

"Yasss." My master piece is almost done, just a few more finishing touches and it will be ready for the whole world to see.

_Almost..._

Just as I finish Sherlock's face I hear a car pull up behind me.

"Hey, you can't do that!" It's Detective Lestrade.

"Shit." Before I can run I'm tackled to the ground by my arch nemesis Sally Donovan.

"Stop." She growls as she cuffs me.

"No, let me go, I'm to pretty to die!"

"Shut it, you're going to jail." She tosses me in the back of the cruiser.

At the jail I'm denied my phone call because I'm 'out of it'. So I had a few drinks to many, maybe a little LSD and Ecstasy, I'm ffiiinnneee.

"I'm crazy, I'm a killer!" I keep hitting the bars. "I'm gonna lose it, let me out of here now!"

"Easy tiger." Jim is there outside the bars now.

"I'M GONNA START A FIGHT!"

"You're going to go to jail for a long time if you don't do exactly what I say." He narrows his eyes.

"If I refuse? I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm angry, and I've got to go to the bathroom. GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Jim is as upset as I am, no, scratch that, I'm WAY MORE UPSET THAN HIM AND I'M GOING TO START A FIGHT!

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE, I'M GONNA START A FIGHT, DO YOU HEAR ME, I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE AND I'M GONNA START A FIGHT!"

"What did you do to get arrested?" He's a bit amused now.

"ART, I PAINTED A PICTURE OF SHERLOCK."

"On a building, captioned Sherlock sucks dick, and he was sucking a dick, so why did you paint that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M REALLY HIGH AND I WANT TO START A FIGHT!"

"I'm coming back for you in the morning, you are out of it right now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**John**

Earlier:

"John, I'm telling you I've almost got the power fixed." I talk to my boyfriend over the phone while I do a little work on our power... well, in a hacker style way, but it's work.

"Are you sure I don't need to come home?"

"Yeah, I've got it." I hang up and type the next command. "Perfect."

_Not perfect._

**Jail:**

"That's all I was trying to do, I just wanted to fix the power, honest officer." I attempt to talk to the officer outside of my holding cell.

"I didn't mean to shut down London's power, I just wanted to fix my power."

He remains silent.

"Do you believe in a higher power?"

Nothing.

"Cool, I think that electricity is worthy of being called a higher power because it's up high and it's power, so.... when can I leave?"

"I've got this." John's voice echoes outside.

"John?"

"Just a minute, Jesus." He snaps.

"JAWN."

"y/n, please, I just took out a loan to make bail, don't test me."

"I wouldn't test you, I can't pass a test why would I put you through one?"

The door swings open to reveal a VERY upset John.

"YOU SHUT DOWN LONDON'S POWER AND NOW WE HAVE AN ASSASSIN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME ON MY WAY HERE, SO SAVE YOUR STORY UNTIL WE GET TO SHERLOCK SO WE DON'T DIE!"

"Cool, do you think they'll try to kill me too?"

" _I'M_ GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Lestrade**

"GREG!" I scream for the thousandth time. "GREG, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Shut up, please, I'm going to lose it." Anderson is rubbing his temples.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"You literally just broke someones nose, you can't go home."

"I'm here." Greg rushes into my cell where Anderson and I are sitting.

"Yay, I can go home."

"I'm out of here." Anderson leaves.

"What happened?" Greg sits down, seemingly out of breath.

"I punched someone in the face."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause he called me cute."

"...?"

"I'm not cute, I'm smokin' hot."

"I swear, I should leave you in here."

"Buy you won't, you love me."

"Don't try me." He stands up. "Let's go home."


	17. One-Shot:(Sherlock/Female! Reader)(Tarzan AU) Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Tarzan meets Jane AU for any ship of your choosing?🙏🙏🙏  
> -Pleasereadcomment77
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long. If you don't like it let me know and I'll re-write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Violence.
> 
> y/n = your name
> 
> b/f/n = best friend's name

Today's the day, Dad and I are going on an exploration. He's promised for years to take me, but never held true to his word. But, today he is going to hold true to his word, I just know it!

"This is going to be amazing!" Soft whispers pass between my best friend and I.

"Yeah... but what are you two going to do without people around?" b/f/n still seems unsure about the whole idea of my father and a team of explorers setting off to explore the

jungle.

"Oh, come on, b/f/n." I roll my eyes, finding her uncertainty slightly annoying yet amusing simultaneously. "It's going to be amazing, who knows what we could find out there?"

"Exactly, what is there are wild animals?"

"I hope there will be." My heart beats faster at the very thought. "Imagine facing a wild beast and coming out on top... it would be-"

"Terrifying." She squeaks.

"No, amazing, perfect... I bloody hope it happens."

"y/n!" She gasps. "You know what Mrs. Tipton would say if she heard you using such language."

"Oh, poppy cock."

"y/n!"

"Okay, okay." _Just because she doesn't understand doesn't mean that I should give up. I will have an adventure, and it will be the most amazing thing in this world. No one can take that from me. No one._

"So... did you tell Peter you're leaving?" Her eyes get that weird look they always get when Peter is mentioned.

"No, why would I?"

"He likes you." In an instant the look is gone, replaced by something that closely resembles jealousy.

"He's a pig."

"No, he's not." b/f/n defends him as she always does. "He's a very rich gentleman, he's handsome, and he-"

"Is a pig, he's a misogynist, he's- he's against anything he doesn't understand, and furthermore he's nothing more than a big child whom cannot think about anything other than himself."

"That's not true." Jumping to her feet and gathering her skirts, b/f/n's face goes red. "You only say such cruel things because you're to busy trying to be a man to see that you have the most amazing man's heart."

"If he's the best out there I'd hate to see the worst." I scoff. "If you like him so much why don't you marry him?"

"I- I." She stammers. "He's already asked for your hand in marriage."

"He fucking what?!"

"y/n, shh." She looks around as if looking for someone. "Your father and he were talking last night about it."

"I am not marrying him, I'll speak to father immediately about this." Without another word, I leave b/f/n standing there calling for me to return.

**At the Docks:**

"Father." My tone is sharp as I rush towards him and the team whom are loading supplies.

"Yes, y/n?" He turns to face me, a smile across his face.

"Did Peter ask for my hand?"

"Ah, you heard..." He glances at the crew around him. "Off you go, men, finish loading the supplies."

They nod and obey his request, leaving us to talk this over.

"y/n-"

"Did he?"

"Yes, but-"

"I can't marry Peter, he's a pig!"

"y/n, that's not very polite." He narrows his eyes at me.

"It's true." I cross my arms.

"You are going to marry Peter upon our return, we have your dowry after all that will be very helpful in the two of your lives."

"I don't love him." Pleading for father to understand, my eyes search his for understanding. "Peter is a fine man in your eyes, but not mine."

"You will do as arranged."

"Who's idea was this?" My question causes a shift of his gaze, his eyes now fixed on the ground. "... you owe money again, don't you?"

"You have to understand, sweetheart..." His tone confirms my suspicions. "There is no other way."

"This trip is... you planned this whole thing, you agreed to take me out of guilt."

"The wilderness is no place for a woman." Anderson steps to my father's side. "It's far to dangerous, I'm surprised your father allowed you to show up at all."

"That's enough, Phillip." Father snaps. "Last time I checked you were still sneaking Sally aboard every time we've ever left London."

"That's preposterous." He sputters.

"We'll talk about this later." Father turned away to speak with Phillip.

"Fine, I'll find my own way out of this." I rush to collect my packed things so we can leave on our adventure. If this is the last time I ever live I swear I'll live it like I never have before.

**In The Jungle**

"Oh, you're adorable." I coo as I look at a baby baboon. "You're perfect to draw." In a matter of minutes, I've drawn him. it does look pretty good in my opinion, but that's not important.

"See?" I hold the drawing facing the baboon so he can see it. "It's you."

Before I have time to pull the drawing back, the baboon snatches it.

"Hey, give that back!" Without thinking, I take the drawing back... which causes the baby to start crying.

"WAA!"

"Oh, dear, don't cry." Quietly, I try to shush the cries of the baboon, but I hear something and turn to see several adult baboons.

A scream escapes me as I rush away from them, they're chasing me and I'm terrified.

I trip over a root and prepare for the worst, but I feel someone grab me and the next thing I know I'm flying.

"Oh, no!" I gasp, latching onto... _what?_

Glancing up, I see a pale man with dark hair and piercing eyes holding onto my, swinging through the trees. "Oh my god!"

He stops atop a tree, the baby baboon with it's family stops next to him. The baby points at the drawing and chatters. he man looks to me and takes the drawing, hands it to the baby.

Maybe things will be okay now?

No, the baby snarls and points at me, the man grabs me again as the adult baboons resume the chase.

After what feels like an eternity, yet seconds, we lose the baboons and are in the top of another tree, one that feels safer than before.

"Stay back." I press my back against the tree attempting to get away from this wild man.

He advances taking a step closer.

"No, no!" I try to push him back with my foot, but he grabs it. Which causes me to laugh due to the fact I'm way to ticklish on my feet.

"Oh, don't."

He furrows his brows, not letting go, it's as if he doesn't understand.

"Stop, it tickles, get off." Yeah, I'm still laughing.

He then lifts up my skirt.

"Get off." I kick him off.

He staggers back looking even more confused, but not moving closer.

Those eyes... I've never seen any quite like them.

The man takes hold of my hand and places it against his... like a child would measure his hand to another child's. He seems almost confused, but I don't know why.

He backs up, moving sort of like... a gorilla, or a monkey of sorts.

"Thank you?" Maybe this is his way of greeting someone? "I'm not quite sure-" I'm cut off by him putting his ear to my chest.

"Oh, my." Blushing brightly from sheer embarrassment, I try to figure out what to do.

He removes his head from my person and tilts his head as his eyes scan over me.

"What's your name?" Clearing my throat, I try to communicate.

"What's your name." His voice is slow.

"Um... think..."

"Um think." He repeats.

"Oh, that's good, that's good... who are you?"

"Sher-lock." He points at himself.

"Sherlock, oh, alright."

"Sherlock," He points at himself. "Oh, alright." He points at me.

"No, no, no." I shake my head.

"Sherlock," he repeats his previous motions. "No, no, no."

"No..." I sigh. "y/n." I point at myself. "Sherlock." I point to him. "y/n." I point back to myself.

"y/n." He nods.

"Very good, this is extraordinary." I'm in awe.

Out of nowhere, Jim's gun goes off.

"Jim." I gasp.

"Jim." Sherlock looks in the direction.

"Yes, now can you take me to there?"

He nods and picks me up, mimicking the sound of gunshots.

When we reach camp I see a huge mess.

"Oh my goodness."

Sherlock makes a strange sound and rushes towards several gorillas that are making the mess.

He tackles one and they play together.

"Oh... you're..." I nod, understanding.

Just then, another gorilla enters and I can tell he's not happy.

Sherlock goes over and the other gorillas follow him into the jungle as Father and Jim come back into camp.

"y/n, what happened?"

"Oh my goodness, it was wonderful, there was a little monkey who was sad and he took my drawing, but then the adult baboons showed up and chased me, but then I was saved. I was saved by a wonderful wild man wearing a loin-cloth."

"A loin-cloth, good lord." Father sounds surprised.

"Here." I grab some chalk and draw a picture of him. "His eyes... they were..."

"Should we leave you and the chalk board alone for a little while." Jim jokes.

"Fuck off." My words come out as a growl.

_What is it about this man?_

Over the next few weeks Sherlock keeps coming back, I'm pretty sure if it's because we let him play with out things...

_We've been here for a few weeks, I'm not sure of the actual date... so it will suffice to say it's Tuesday._

_It makes my heart drop every time I remember that in a matter of days I must return to England... I wish I could stay, I've never felt like this before, and I want to learn more_ _about Sherlock._

_He's a very fast learner, we can communicate now._

_I just wish that... maybe, maybe he would come with us. But, I know his place is here, he's been raised by gorillas for gods sake!_

_No, I'm not in love... this isn't love. I don't know what it is, but it can't be love. There's no way._

_I asked Sherlock to take me to the gorillas yesterday, he refused... he ran off and I haven't seen him today, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. As strange as it sounds, I value his_

_friendship- if it can be called that. I'm not sure if he even will miss me- us, if he'll miss us when we leave._

_I just hope, I pray... maybe he'll come with us... maybe he will._

"y/n." Sherlock's voice brings me out of my writing.

"Sherlock, how are you?" I stand, closing my journal to speak with him.

"Why are men here?"

"Oh... well, you see... I have to go back to England, they're getting our things so we can leave."

"..." Sherlock looks confused, almost as if he doesn't understand. His expression reminds me of the day we met, when he saved me from those baboons.

"Sherlock, would you come too- would you like to go to England with me?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Then come back?"

"No... we would be in England forever."

"Never come back?" His eyes widen slightly.

"Never."

"No, not England." He shakes his head no. "y/n stay with Sherlock?"

"No, I can't stay."

"y/n please stay?"

"No, can't you understand?" I'm hurt, I'm tired, I don't mean to be yelling but I am. "I can't stay here!"

Without another word, I leave him standing where he was.

_I can't stay... What if I really am in love?_

"Let us out, Jim!" I cry from the animal cage i was thrown in last night.

"Now, now." He tuts. "Is that any way to go on?"

"Please, let us out." My head hurts, I just want to get put of here.

"No, you're y/n, and I need to catch Sherlock."

"Why?"

"The wild man and his gorillas are worth more than your dowry."

"What?"

"You're so boring." He rolls his eyes. "I'm a bad guy."

"I know that you dick, I just want to know _why the fuck I'm in a cage_."

"You're bait, you ignorant fuck."

"Watch your language." Father gasps from the cage beside me.

"Who are you, Captain America?"

"Who?" I'm so confused.

"Sorry, wrong year." Jim rolls his eyes. "Back to 1800 and some shit."

"... I think he's sick." My thoughts are no longer contained to my head since I may die any moment now.

"Sick with genius!" He seems to be gloating over his 'victory'.

_We've been duped, or, rather, Father has been duped._

_I never thought highly of Jim, as a matter of fact-_

_There's no time for that, how do I get out of here?_

"y/n." Sherlock's voice is close, but I can't see him.

"Sherlock, don't!" I shout. "It's a trap!"

"Shut up." Jim hits the bars with his gun. "Once I have him trapped the gorillas will be all mine."

Something strange happens. A sound that's almost as a roar yet a scream rings through the air, causing everyone to gasp in shock as Sherlock and the gorillas rush into our camp, evading the men trying to kill them.

Lightning flashes through the sky, and thunder roars.

"You." Jim'a voice draws my attention to a shadowy figure standing before us.

"Run, Sherlock." I plead him to leave before he's hurt.

"You." Sherlock ignores me, eyes locked on Jim with a murderous glint.

"What's wrong, wild man?" Jim steps closer to him, gun at his side. "Are you afraid?"

"What's wrong, wild man, are you afraid?" Sherlock mocks him, slowly moving closer.

Jim cocks the gun. "You've caused me enough trouble as it is."

Before Jim as time to take aim Sherlock lunges at him, knocking him to the ground. The gun goes off and in an instant it's been thrown to the side by Sherlock.

'Oh god, he's going to get hurt." My heart is beating to fast, I'm terrified. _Oh god. Oh god._

Jim shoves Sherlock back into a tree.

"Haha, did that hurt?" He cocks the gun again.

A loud roar is let our by Sherlock's father, who then charges at Jim.

The gunshot rings through the air, echoing inside my head like a bad thought.

He falls to the ground.

"No!" Sherlock screams, horror in his eyes as he stares at the fallen body of the gorilla who was his father.

In the matter of a heartbeat, the look is gone and replaced by a cold hatred as his gaze shifts to Jim.

One would expect Jim to realize what's he's done, to realize that he is irredeemable to anyone on this island, but he doesn't. He launches an attack on Sherlock.

They fight, Sherlock retreating to his turf: The trees.

Jim follows him until thy are out of sight.

A cry fills the air. "Jim, no!"

Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder echoes... and silence falls over the camp as the last of Jim's men flee from the attack.

The bars on my cage are torn off by a familiar gorilla. Sherlock's mother.

"Thank you." I whisper, but not taking the time to make sure Father is freed.

As I reach the Sherlock in the tree, I see Jim hanging by a vine. Dead.

Sherlock looks back at me, and his expression is one I recognize: Sadness, guilt...

"Sherlock, it's okay." Without approaching, I speak to him. "It's not your fault."

Back in the camp, Sherlock and I go to see his father.

Sherlock and he speak, I try to tend to his wounds... but there's nothing I can do.

As the life slips from his fathers eyes Sherlock lets out a sharp sound, an echo of the pain stuck inside of him.

The animals of the jungle join him one by one.

"I have to go." Sherlock stands, the new leader of the gorillas.

"I know." A lump forms in my throat. "Sherlock..." My heart aches, I can't leave him.

"They need me." He glances at them.

"I want to stay too."

"y/n stay with Sherlock, forever?"

"Yes, y/n stay with Sherlock, forever."


	18. Chapter 18

I'll make this brief.

I apologize for being gone for so long. I could explain all the reasons, but we'll leave it at I'm back now.  
I'm getting started on requests immediately and I'm going to do my best to be more committed to updating regularly.


	19. One-Shot: Counting Stars(Gender Neutral!Reader/Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. The reader and them are not in a relationship yet (because I like awkward situations) and While on mission somewhere cold and rural, they get trapped in a building with no heat and risk hypothermia... They soon realize that they have to maintain skin to skin contact and share warmth with the reader....
> 
> -Random_Fangirl
> 
> Hey, sorry it took so long, but it's here. Also, I made this one just a one-shot with Sherlock. Sorry, I ran short on creativity lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, crude humor, danger.

"Slow down, dick-wad, fuck." My breathing is coming out in a less than uniform fashion. _Once again, I've been drug into a "thrilling" adventure with the youngest Holmes brother._

_John thought it would be a good idea for Sherlock and I to spend some time together._

_"It's a good bonding experience, y/n." He told me. "It'll be fun." He said._

"Fuck you John Watson, fuck you." I seethe as I watch Sherlock and the suspect pass over the hill out of sight.

Technically, I could stop and rest here, I could just tell Sherlock that I got lost... No, he would realize that I was lying to him. 

I _t's astonishing, really. To think he's one of the most brilliant minds in the universe, yet he can't notice some of the simplest things. He never notices the way the sun rises in the morning, he doesn't see the beauty around. He doesn't see the small gestures Molly makes, which I'm not complaining about... I'm not in love with him... I just... the thought of seeing him with someone makes me feel strange, almost angry, maybe even sad._

_What would I do without this crazy man in my life? My heart ponders as I still find myself running after him. I admit, I don't call myself in love... but if he told me to jump, I would jump. Well, I suppose it's only natural that I chose to follow him when he told me to._

"Sherlock?" I stop at the top of the hill, panting and aching all over from the physical exhilaration. "Damn you, where are you?"

There is no response, but my eyes lock onto something in the distance.

"Sherlock?" My heart beat increases, but not in a good way.

There is a fallen form just barely visible in the snow a hundred yards ahead of me. "Oh god, Sherlock."

My feet carry me faster than my mind can process what's going on. "Sherlock, are you okay?"

He appears to be unconscious, his dark hair full of red clumps of snow and ice, and his face dangerously cold as I turn him over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He's hurt... he's hurt badly. Reaching for my phone, I realize that it's not in my pocket where it should be, as a matter of fact, I know where it is.... The bottom the lake about five miles behind us. _Fuck you Sherlock, you just had to toss the bag in the lake, didn't you?_

 _What do I do? Sherlock looks seriously hurt._ "Come on, think, think." I urge myself, trying to remember everything John has ever taught me about first aid. "Head wound... what do I do?"

I want to believe that John will show up any second to save the day, but I know he won't. We're in the middle of no where, not even in England! _No, I'm going to have to figure this out myself._

Instinctively, my eyes glance around looking for shelter, that's going to be the first step. _It's cold, and it's getting dark outside._

There isn't anywhere we can hunker down in. This isn't ideal, but I know what we can do for the mean time.

Instantly, I begin digging down close to Sherlock, digging as deeply as I can into the snow. _I hope to God that this works._ Despite the icy burn in my fingers, I keep going. If I don't than we're going to freeze to death.

When I can can't dig any deeper I realize just how much I'm shaking. "We're going to be alright."

I grab a hold of Sherlock and do my best to move him into the hole. He's heavy, and it's not easy. Every muscle in my body protests against this, but I know if I don't than he will die.

He's still losing blood, the snow is crimson with it.

"Sherlock, please, wake up." I'm shaking him, and shaking him, he won't wake up, why won't he wake up? "Sherlock, wake up." Nothing works.

With a sigh, I pull some on the snow down into the hole around us and pat it down so it won't crumble. "I'm going to have to get you warm... this is going to be weird, okay?"

Nothing.

]"Sherlock... stay alive, please?" Wrapping my arms around him, I find myself stiff, waiting on his to wake up and tell me there's some help on the way. But I know he worn't.

Shivers are still wracking my body and my teeth are still chattering, but at least I know Sherlock is going to be a little warmer. If only there was more I can do.

Slowly my eyes begin to droop. Slowly, I fall asleep.

"y/n." A voice wakes me up.

"Sherlock?" I open my eyes and look at the bloodied detective.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I found you knocked out, and I didn't know what to do."

"Where's the suspect?" He pulls away and tries to get up only to fall back down to where he was before.

"Forget him, you're bleeding and- and you're hurt."

"You let him get away, typical." He rolls his eyes.

"W-what?" My voice breaks as tears enter my eyes. This is to much, this day had been far to stressful, and right now Sherlock is making things worse.

"Did you look for him or see where he went?"

"No."

"We have to get him."

For some reason that hits me wrong.

"We'll get him later, Mr. Holmes." My voice is a mixture between a low growl and an icy tone, a mixture I don't use often. However, it's quickly replaced by a desperate plea for his understanding. "You could have gotten yourself killed and all you care about is the bloody criminal. What is wrong with you?!"

"You were afraid." He seems confused. "What were you afraid of?"

"Losing you, Sherlock." Why doesn't he get it? "John would have killed both of us if you died- You could have died, then what? The world wouldn't have a consulting detective."

"We were sent on a mission, have you forgotten?" His confusion turns to irritation. "Why must you act like a child?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think I haven't noticed how immature you are, how you think you can save everyone. I didn't think you were the type to risk yourself for someone."

My face heats up, whether it's anger of embarrassment is lost in the moment.

"You have no idea what I think or feel!"

"Then why would you do something so stupid as to risk yourself-"

"Because I love you, and you don't even know it." My most carefully guarded secret now exposed, I don't find it liberating as I hoped I would... all i feel is numb. "I love you... and you don't give a damn about anything but catching criminals."

"y/n." He hesitates.

"No, don't." I shake my head. "That was unfair of me... I just don't want anything bad to happen to you... I just want you to be happy, even if that's not with me."

"Do you really think that?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I am incapable of happiness with you?"

"No, no, I don't think that." I shake my head. "I mean that I want you to be happy no matter what."

"y/n-"

"Let's just get through this so we can forget about it." My heart is breaking. "I lied, I don't have feelings for you."

"There's no where to go except the cabin over the ridge, but it's about a mile."

"Lead the way, Holmes."

By the time we arrive at the cabin I have lost all the feeling in my fingers and toes. While that's not good, I'm more worried about Sherlock. The blood has dried and frozen on his head, he's staggering a lot. It's making me scared, he's hurt really bad.

"There's not going to be a fire." He warns as he steps through the door.

"And why not?"

"Because we're in the country illegally, and I don't think you want to explain to John that we're in prison."

"No... but I don't want you to freeze." I grumble as I follow him inside.

Even had we wanted a fire, there is no wood in sight. Not to mention the fact that the fireplace has fallen in on itself. Not cool, man. Not cool.

"Shit." My teeth chatter together as my body aches from the cold. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Quite some time." He sits down in the couch and steeples his fingers. "Mycroft should be here tomorrow if I calculate his stalking times correctly."

"We're going to freeze to death!"

"No, the temperature is not bellow freezing-"

"Yeah, four hours ago it wasn't." I wish my anger could warm me, then I would feel like the fuckin' desert. "Now it's bellow freezing, even bellow zero!"

"Hmm."

"Sherlock, I don't want to die here." Yeah, I'm getting desperate. "IS there no way to get out of here?"

"No, there is not way." He opens his eyes and snaps at me. "Do you think I want to be stuck here?!"

"No, I don't." Bitterness is settling in my stomach, souring what little composure I have left. "And I don't want to be here with you anymore than you want to be with me, dick head."

"That's a bit vulgar, y/n." His eyes are cool, an emotion I'm not quiet used to.

"Too fucking bad." I cross my arms. "Looks like you don't know me like you thought."

"If it's any consolation-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

"y/n-"

"Save it, once this is over I'll be out of your hair."

"I told John this was a bad idea." Sherlock sighs. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what, Holmes?"

"Nothing, you don't try to see what isn't obvious or right in front of your eyes."

"You don't see anything but cases and criminals!"

"You don't understand emotions."

"What, and you do?!"

"As a matter of fact I do, I understand how the brain works better than you ever will."

"I would have been a something amazing if I weren't so busy chasing after you and John."

"Would you?" He scoffs. "I highly doubt that."

"I was enrolled in the best schools, I was the top of my class all the time, then you show up and I give up everything for you just for a chance of adventure and it turns out I made the worst mistake of my life. I lost my lover, I lost my family, I lost my job, I lost my dignity and respect from my peers. You cost me everything, Sherlock, everything!"

"Did i tell you to quit school, to leave your lover?" He shouts. "No, you did it yourself, I never told you to do anything but come with me on cases, something I should regret."

"Regret it all you want, when we get out of here I'm leaving the flat forever."

"If that's what you want."

"I want a purpose in life, I want meaning, not just chasing criminals until I get shot and bleed to death alone in an alley while you chase after the killer."

"If you're going to die would it not be better to get the killer than let them escape?"

"No, some people don't want to die alone."

"Nero-typical." He rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you!" I turn and go to the opposite side of the room, keeping my back to Sherlock stubbornly.

After an hour I find that my once numb hands now feel like they're on fire, as well as it's getting hot in here.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock questions as I start taking my jacket off.

"It's to hot in here."

"Hot?" He's burrowed under his jacket shaking like he's cold.

"Yeah, hot."

"Can you feel your hands?"

"Yeah, and they're burning hot."

"Come here, now." He stands up.

"No, you don't like me remember?"

"You have hypothermia, and if we don't get you warm you will freeze to death."

"There is no way to get warm, remember?"

"y/n, come here." His voice becomes stern.

"Fine." I stomp over and sit on the couch where he was.

"Given that help won't be here until tomorrow, I'm afraid we're going to be forced to... sit close."

"Close?" I raise an eyebrow. When he sits down and pulls me almost into his lap i realize what he means. "Oh... shit."

He grabs the quit from the back of the couch and puts in over us.

We sit tensely, neither of us liking the close proximity.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I know you have feelings... and i know you have a lot going on, I didn't mean to say such terrible things."

"I see." He seems doubtful.

"And Yeah, I have feelings for you... and I'm not going to bring them up again, I promise."

"Then I'll do it." He sighs awkwardly. "Feelings are a chemical defect... but I seem to have a defect for you."

"... you what?"

"The term you use is love. I'm in love with you."

"Wait, you love me?!" WHAT ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN SWOONING I COULD HAVE BEEN-

"John suggested I take you on this rural case to give me time to speak with you about my feelings, and this has not gone as I planned."

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He throws back.

"Touche."

"When we get out if here, would you like some dinner?"

"Sure, you buying?"

"No, Mycroft is."

"...?"

"He bet John that I didn't have the nerve to talk to you."

"That's bloody brilliant." I laugh. "Now we just have to get through the night."


	20. One-Shot:(Mycroft/Female!Reader)A Match Made at Scotland Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write one where the reader is a dectective in Scotland yard, who met sherlock for the first time recently and sherlock still knowing that his brother is lonely decides that she would be a perfect fit for him and tries to set her and mycroft up... Basically I'm looking for a sherlock plays matchmaker.
> 
> Amelia
> 
> Here you go! I hope they're not OOC.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language.

After working I've years for Lestade, I thought I'd seen everything. Aside from the half crazed Anderson, I thought no one could be truly insane, but no one compares to the raw insanity of Sherlock Holmes.

I was very wrong.

"Boss." I call out while I attempt to keep a criminal under control. "I think we're going to need some big guns for this one."

"..."

"Boss?" In my second of confusion while my eyes search of Lestrade, the suspect takes the opportunity to break one arm free and elbow my in the chest, knocking the breath out of me..

"FUCK!" I drop to my knees, pain coursing through me.

Seeing his chance, the man takes off around the corner away from me.

"Bloody hell." I curse, standing up quickly to go after him. Today hasn't been one of the best days, as a matter of fact, I'd say this is the shittiest day of my life.

"Where's Nathan?" Lestrade rushes in from the opposite side of the alley that Nathan escaped through. "I thought you had him?"

"I did, until my backup wasn't there." Shooting him a pointed glare I star running after the escapee.

"Wait up!"

Unsurprisingly, we cannot find Nathan. When we return to Scotland yard, Donovan is sure to tell us of the chief's displeasure at this news.

"He's going to fire all of us." She's almost as upset as I am. **ALMOST.**

"I know, I know." Lestrade shakes his head. "We'll just have to find him before someone else does."

"Who else is looking for him?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know."

"Who?"

That's how I ended up face to face with Sherlock Holmes, not as tall as I thought he would be. Also not as charming.

_Actually, he's an all around prick when he finds out I'm a detective._

"George, I don't have time to train your detectives for you, it's faster and easier to just do the work myself."

"Listen here, Sherlock." I step up, seeing that Lestrade isn't going to. "I got myself here, I earned my Jock-Strap, and I'll be damned before I'd ask you to ' _train me_ '."

Lestrade's eyes go wide and his mouth hands open.

Sherlock seems emotionless, but I can see his mind whirling.

"Uh, Sherlock, y/n is just, you know, new..." Lestrade begins hesitantly.

"It's been five years, Lestrade." I correct, refusing to let Sherlock walk all over me just because I don't have a fancy IQ like his. _You don't need a high IQ to be smart, there are different forms of brilliance. Honestly, I'm sick of being passed over just because I'm not as "Intelligent" as Sherlock Holmes._

_I've always herd cool things about him, I've always offered to solve cases, but no, they give the cases to Sherlock._

_I don't like him._

_He has the emotional maturity of a two year old, that's enough to get him killed if he is left unchecked. I've met far to many people who would shot and as questions later rather than ask questions and realize ' **Oh, he's so smart and handsome.'**_

**Bull shit.**

"Where did you find this one?" Sherlock looks away from me, a small victory in my favor.

"(Name of home town/place of origin/wherever you want.)" I answer for him.

"Do you always join conversations uninvited?" Sherlock tries to put my in my place.

"Do you always exclude the person you're talking about from a conversation concerning them?" I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

His face goes blank, as if not expecting that response.

"Okay." Lestrade steps between us quickly. "I think y/n should be going to do... um... paperwork, yes, paperwork."

"Really?" I sigh. "You've got to be joking."

"I'll see you in my office." He urges me to leave.

"You're the boss." I leave, but not before sending Sherlock a sly look.

_I win._

I found Nathan at a bar, it wasn't to hard to do once I thought about it.

He's a sad looking person, homeless at times, he has issues, something I understand. I feel bad for him, but it's still my job to bring him in.

"Nathan?" I look in the rear view mirror of the car to see him sitting in the back of the car looking dejected.

"What?"

"You robbed that store for money and food."

"That;s what people keep saying."

"You need the food for your family, and the money for rent, don't you?"

He looks up surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"You have a kid, Kelly, right?"

"Yeah, she's three."

"And your wife just passed away?"

"Yeah... her name was Angel."

"The house you lived in was condemned, so you're on the streets?"

"Why do you know all of this?" He's not angry, just confused.

"It's my job." I answer, not knowing how better to explain.

"Yeah, i robber the store for food and money, my kid is just a set of bones at this point, I didn't know what else to do."

"I have some ideas, I'll call you a lawyer that can help you."

"Why are you being nice to me?" He's on the defensive.

"Dunno, anyway we're here." I park the car.

_I get it, he's just doing what he can... but it's still my job to bring him in. He broke he law, even if it was the only thing he knew to do._

_Sometimes I hate my job._

As I'm finishing up paperwork I get a phone call.

"Who is this?"

"... who is this?" It's a man on the line.

"Detective l/n, who's this?"

"I am Mycroft."

"Mycroft, okay, what can I do for you?"

"I was told you need to find a lawyer for a man named Harry Nathan."

"Yeah, are you a lawyer?"

"No, but I employ several."

"Okay, cool, can you send one by?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Mycroft." I breath a sigh of relief.

He doesn't respond, he just hangs up.

_Odd._

The next day I find a note on my desk.

_Anonymous meeting at (restaurant name)_

_6pm_

_don't be late, this is very important and the fate of England rests on it._

"Damn." I stare at the note. "Okay, looks like I'm going out to (restaurant name) tonight."

When I arrive I see a man sitting at a table alone in the corner, the rest of the restaurant is empty.

"Are you who I'm meeting with?" I question, noting the armed men close by.

"I thought was told to meet you here." He sounds confused.

"What?" I pull the note from my pocket as he pulls his. "It says to meet here because the fate of England rests on it."

"This one says that I was to meet a detective here for information on a government cover up."

We're both silent and size each other up.

"Okay..." I nod slowly. "Well, I'm y/n l/n."

"Sherlock." He sighs.

"What?"

"Sherlock did this." The man stands up. "It would seem we've been fooled into meeting here."

"By Sherlock, why?"

"I am Mycroft Holmes."

"Wait, there are two of you?!" I'm annoyed more than anything. "Wait, wait, wait, you sent a lawyer to me!"

"Yes, I was informed that you needed one."

"Sherlock told you."

"Yes." He takes the umbrella that is propped against the table and begins walking to the door. "Would you care to join me? Perhaps, we can find out what my brother was trying to do."

"On my way." I follow right after him.

In the car I notice Mycroft doesn't talk much. His phone rings unexpectedly, and he answers.

"Sherlock." His tone is crisp. "What ever were you thinking?... You what... and John-... Very well, we will be there soon." He hangs up.

"Everything okay?"

"Sherlock has just taken John Watson to the hospital, it would seem they jumped out a window while chasing a suspect."

"Typical." I roll my eyes.

"I assume you've met my brother then."

"Yeah, and I told him just what I thought about his interference."

"Do tell."

"Well...."

_By the time we reach he hospital, Mycroft and I have gotten very well antiquated._

_You could even say we hit it off._

As we reach the hospital waiting room we see Sherlock and John sitting there, Sherlock smiling and John scowling.

"It worked." John shakes his head. "I can't believe it actually worked, you cock."

"Now, now, John." Sherlock shames. "You know we shouldn't frown on the happy couple."

"Happy couple?" Mycroft and I both ask at the same time.

"I found you a suitable companion that isn't quite a goldfish." Sherlock gestures to me. "She's perfect for you, she's intelligent, she can handle herself, and she won't break under your bullying."

"I take offence to this, Sherlock." He scowls.

"Now, now, brother mine." Sherlock says sarcastically.

"At least buy her dinner before you, you know." John chuckles. "And when the time comes and you're going to marry her, I'll be a groomsman."

"This is-"

"Run along, Mycroft." Sherlock waves him away. "Go take your girlfriend out to dinner, I already did the background checks and I already insulted her."

"You what?" Mycroft looks appalled. "You insulted her?"

"Ah, here you can see the primitive emotion of-"

"Enough, Sherlock." Mycroft cuts him off.

"I asked her out too." Sherlock just smiles bigger.

"You asked her out?!"

"And here is the even more primitive emotion of jealously."

"Come on, Mycroft." I laugh. "Let's get out of here before you bust a blood vessel."

"We left some Viagra in your room beside the bed!" John calls after us as we walk away.


	21. Preferences: Undercover as a Couple(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. They have to go undercover as a couple
> 
> -Random_Fangirl
> 
> Here, I hope it's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Language, Assassins, Sexual Content/Refences.

**Sherlock**

"Whos idea was this again?" I ask, my ears aching from the wind blowing in them while we wait outside for a table.

"John's" Sherlock keeps scanning the crowd for whoever we're looking for. I never seemed to catch the mans name, or his picture for that matter. All I knew was that I was going to a restaurant with Sherlock, and that's all I wanted to know."Okay, so, what a I looking for?"

"James Moriarty, he's an Irish man, short, dark hair, probably wearing a suit, might have a pride flag considering it's pride month."

"Really?"

"There is nothing wrong with a pride flag, y/n." Sherlock scolds.

"No, I was meaning I'm surprised a criminal would uphold or even care about the lgbtq."

"He's pan sexual"

"Oh." I nod. "Wait, he's pan... Sherlock, does this mean-"

"What, what does what mean?" He glances at me seeming distracted.

"I mean, is he in love with you?"

"Yes."

"Cool... you two didn't... you know, right?"

"No, we didn't." His shoulders are tense.

"What about you and John?"

"Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock scoffs.

"What?"

"Mrs. Hudson said that, didn't she?"

"No, I was just..." Finding out if you're taken. "Making small talk."

"Don't, we're here for a case, not-"

"Ah, Sherlock." A short Irish man walks up to Sherlock, wearing a small pride flag pin on his suit. "Did you miss me?"

"Where is it, Moriarty?"

"Where is what, your heart?" Moriarty smirks. "Or your other love organ?"

"Enough, just ell me where it is so I can get along with my evening."

"Oooh, and by evening you mean this ravaging creature over here?" He turns and eyes me up and down. "I'd get on with the evening a little faster if I were you."

"Leave me and mine alone." Sherlock growls. "They are mine, and not yours to touch."

"What happened to John?"

"Who said I was dating John, obviously I'm dating y/n."

_WHAT?! I'm losing my mind here, I'm going to pass out. I know we're under cover but I'm literally so happy._

"ooh, feisty, I like it." Moriarty leans in and whispers. "I'd play at your game if I didn't have my own evening to attend to." He glances over his shoulder at a shorter much more nervous man.

"Does she know about what you are?" Sherlock snaps. "A liar, criminal, murderer, a thief?"

" _He_." Moriarty corrects with a sharp tone. "And no on is going to make _**him**_ feel weird tonight, even if I have to slit every throat in this building."

"Just tell me where the file is so I can leave."

"It's in your flat, Sherlock." He chuckles. "It's always been there, you just were to stupid to look for it."

He steps back and smiles a little more. "Sorry, but I must be off with this _handsome man_." He links arms with the other man and they walk away into the crowd.

"Let's leave." Sherlock turns and leaves the way we came.

"Sherlock... about what you said back there." My breath comes in short spurts when I finally catch up with him.

"About?"

"Leave you and your alone... did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"I mean... would you go out with me, Sherlock?"

"Out?"

"I love you, and I wanna be your lover... if you're into me, of course..."

"I brought you to that restaurant for a reason, and I think Moriarty knew it as well or he wouldn't have pushed me like that."

"Push you to what?"

"To say that I love you, and will always welcome your company on cases."

**John**

"Do you really think this will work?" I check over my outfit once more before John knocks on the door.

"Yes, we only have to pretend to be a couple for the weekend, then we can go back to London."

"Yeah, but is Harry going to buy it?"

"Sure she will."

"What happens if she figures it out?"

"Than we'll be kicked out of the couples only retreat."

"Oh."

"John!" The door swings open to reveal Harry, John's sister. She gives him a quick hug before turning to me. "And you must be y/n, I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" I glance at John who is bright red.

"Oh yes, John talks about you all the time, about how adorable you are and-"

"Harry, I didn't bring y/n here to embarrass them."

"You're the one embarrassed, John." Harry giggles. "I thought you two had been together for quite some time now."

"We have." I step in quickly. "Our anniversary is-"

"On valentines day." John finishes.

"So, tomorrow?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." We both say at once.

"Alright, let's get you two settled.

Believe it or not, the first night was the hardest, we couldn't seem to stay on our side of the bed no matter how hard we tried.

The seconds night was easier, we agreed that there was no point in being uncomfortable.

The third night... well...

"I'm sooooooooooo horny." I talked in my phone to my best friend.

"Well, you have a boyfriend at the house with you, tell him."

"I can't! I gasp. "How would i say John I'm horny?"

"Like you just did."

"But I mean, how would I ask him to... you know."

"I don't know, but you've been swooning over him for, like, 500 years, just pop some feel good stuff and let nature do the rest."

"I have not been swooning... just... admiring from afar.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay I'm swooning, he's so hot... But, besides, that doesn't mean he'd be in the mood, doofus. Then I'd be super horny with no outlet but myself."

"Well you gotta do something, so come on to him or go take care of yourself yourself."

"Fine, fine." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I'll do something."

"Call me in the morning and tell me how good he is in bed."

"bff/n!"

"What, you gotta admit he's probably pretty good in bed."

"Oh my god." I hang up mortified yet laughing.

"So... I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I heard my name."

"Oh god." I cover my face in shame.

"I'd just like to say, I'm more than happy to help... and that you're not the only one swooning."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Oh boy." I click my tongue. "In that case, would you be interested in a beneficial activity called sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Mycroft**

"Stay close."

"Yes, I know. Stay close, you've only said it twenty times."

"Twenty-two." He corrects.

"Sorry, twenty-two."

"You don't know these places like I do, and if they think you're not with me than they'll assume you're a peace offering or a gift.

"A... that kind a gift?"

"Yes, y/n, that's why it's of the utmost importance that you stay very close to me."

"Okay."

Halfway through negotiations I realize that I'm not sitting so far fro Mycroft anymore. As a matter of fact, we're shoulder to shoulder with our hands touching.

We're not holding hands, mind you. Just... sort of.... not holding hands.

I don't understand half of the words going on, but I know the looks that keep coming my way from some of the delegates.

"Mycroft." I nudge him while he's not speaking.

"Yes?" He glances at me.

"Something's not right."

"I know." He agrees. "But emotions can lie."

"Yeah, but instinct-"

A flash of anger passes through Mycroft's eyes, unnoticeable to those who don't truly know him. He says something in a foreign language and takes my hand in his squeezing tightly.

"We're leaving." He says in English before rising from his chair and dragging me out of the room with him.

"What happened?"

"They made one to many comments about you."

"Sorry."

"Just so you know, they think we're married now."

"Okay, cool." The words leave my mouth before I have time to think about them.

"Cool?" He questions.

"Shit.... I mean, now is not a good time to tell you..."

"Yes, I know you have feelings for me. I brought you on this trip so that I could test the lengths of your affection towards me."

"And?"

"I can truly say that the feelings are mutual, as well as vow I will show you just as much commitment and trust as you have shown me today."

**Moriarty**

"Did I mention that you look absolutely stunning?"

"Yes, several times." I keep looking over my shoulder for another assassin, expecting one to try and kill me at any point.

"Well I'll mention it again, you looks ravishing."

"Where are the bride and groom?"

"Probably getting it on before they say I do." Moriarty shrugs. "It's what I would do, or should i say what I do."

"Idiot." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm the boss of you."

"And I'm the only one here with a gun."

"You would look better in a nice tight birthday suit with a holster attached to your leg with a dildo in it instead of a gun."

"You've been watching porn again, haven't you?"

"Nope, just the way I picture you every night before I-"

"I don't want to know." I shake my head furiously.

"Targets at three o'clock." He nods in the direction of the bride and groom.

"I got them."

"So... while you're here, we have a place for the night, and I have some new toys I'd like to try out and a new box of condoms..."

"I don't have sex unless it's with someone who feels something for me besides lust."

"What about the other l word?"

"No, not lube, the other one."

"laryngitis?"

"Forget it." I shake my head. "Just make sure you don't drink-"

"Hand on." He downs the rest of his drink. "Now, don't drink what?"

"Any of the red wine, it's poisoned."

"Oh." His eyes go wide as he looks down at his glass.

"You didn't."

"oops?"

"Idiot." I toss his unconscious body on my bed at the hotel and fish around my bag for the antidote.

I quickly get a dose of it and inject it into him.

After several minutes he wakes up.

"Wowza, did you give me mouth to mouth?"

"No, I gave you the antidote and I blew up the wedding."

"Like, explosives blew up?" He looks excited.

"Yeah, it was the backup plan."

"Awesome! Did you get it on video?"

"Don't I always?"

"Sooo, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"Love."

"L-love, sir?"

"Jim."

"Jim?"

"Yeah, and that's the L-word."

"Yeah, it is." I nod.

"And I'd just like to say, I feel the L-word for you."

"And i L-word you too."

"..."

"..."

"Can we have sex now?"

"JIIIMMMMMM!"

**Molly**

"I hate going to drink alone." Molly put her jacket on slowly as she was getting ready to leave the morgue. "The men always bother me."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you don't have to do that." She waves me off.

"I'd be happy to."

"What would we even say?"

"Tell them I'm your lover and if they want to be dead they should ask you out."

"Shut up." She laughs.

"No, really, I don't mind going... as a matter if fact... I don't have an issue with saying I'm your lover."

"Strangely, that makes no sense." She waves me off. "Sorry, I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Oh, that;s okay, I get it." Yeah that hurt.

"Okay, let's go then." She smiles and leaves to get to her car.

"Aaannnddd, that's gonna hurt for a while." I follow her out to the bar.

**Irene**

"The things I'd do to her..." The person beside me watches as Irene saunters on stage, singing a mesmerizing song.

"The thing I'd do to you." I growl. "You'd say anything about a person's wife, wouldn't you?"

"Wife." Their eyes go wide. "Oh, god, I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Good, cause if you knew, I would kill you on the spot."

"Yeah... I'll pass the word around she's taken."

"You do that."

"y/n, no one mentioned my song..." Irene is a little dejected.

"Yeah... about that."

"What?" She looks at me. "Was i off key, did I hit a sour note?" She's frantic.

"No, Irene..." I sigh. "I told them you were my wife so they would leave you alone and not ask you out."

"You did what?"

"I don't... I didn't... I told them we were married."

"So I wouldn't go out with anyone?" She crosses her arms.

"I know, it was wrong, but I just didn't want anyone to hurt you."

"Ir's funny." She smiles lightly. "I told them you wee married to me so they wouldn't ask you out."

"You did?"

"So, I guess this means we both have..."

"Yeah."

"So, would you like to go out with me since we just told everyone we're married."

"Sure."

**Lestrade**

"Quick, tell me you love me and we're engaged!" Greg rushes into my office looking frantic.

"Uh, what?"

"Tell me, quick!"

"We're in love and engaged?"

"Thank you." He sighs just before Anderson walks in with a picture of an attractive person in his hand.

"Sir, this one would be perfect for you."

"No, sorry, we're in love, as a matter of fact we're engaged."

"Oh." Anderson leaves.

"Thanks." Greg leaves.

"What just happened?"


	22. One-Shot:(Irene Adler/Asexual! Female!Reader)A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really hope this won't bother you. Could you write an Irene Adler x Asexual female reader in which, somehow, they manage to make their relationship work? Could you also insert a line, just one, really, in which the reader tells Irene how beautiful she is? Thank you very much, I love the amazing work you are doing! Have a wonderful day/evening xx
> 
> Nebula
> 
> I added a bit of a prolonged ending, I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobia, Language.

_Fuck you Jim, why am even here?_

"I'm Irene." A dark haired woman sits beside me at the party being thrown by Jim Moriarty, criminal mastermind.

"I'm y/n." I respond.

"So, are you here alone?"

"Yep, just me myself and I."

"I'm here alone as well." She smiles. "You seem like you feel out of place, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Jim invited me to this party, saying that it's a great change to meet other people like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah. you know... gay-ish."

"He was right then."

"Was he?" I snort. "I haven't found one person like me."

"I'm a lesbian."

"I'm not." I sigh. "That's the problem, everyone wants to hook up, I'm not like that!"

"I see." She doesn't seem disappointed. "What are you?"

"Ace, I'm ace."

"Asexual." She nods. "It's perfectly valid."

"My therapist said I'm confused, and my mom said I'm possessed by the devil."

"People don't always understand."

"No, they don't."

"Ladies!" Jim puts an arm around each of us. "I was hoping you two would meet."

"You fag." A man's voice draws my attention just in time to see him jump back from another man in disgust "You're gay."

"Yeah, I am, and I wouldn't want to sleep with you." The other man snarls, looking deeply hurt. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm interested in you."

"Uh-oh, brb, ladies." Jim winks before leaving to resolve the conflict.

"So, um, would you like to get out of here and get some dinner?"

"What do you want?" I sigh, used to the 'dinner' starter.

"I find you an interesting person, and I would like to know you better on a personal level, I don't want anything but your friendship."

"Okay, cool."

That's how we started, as friends... but it quickly grew to more when I realized that i had romantic feelings for her.

"Irene, I think I need to warn you about something."

"Alright?" She closed her book to look at me.

"I'm asexual."

"Okay." She nods. "I think you said that when we met, but I'm still cool with that."

"I'm also in love with you."

"In love with me?" She seems nervous. "Um.... I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not the best person in the world."

"I know you're lesbian, and I know you're into sex... but I was hoping maybe... you know..."

"Date without sex." She nods. "I was hoping that you would love me, but also hoping you wouldn't, and I'm fine with no sex, but... I don't think I'm good girlfriend material."

"Why?"

"I was a Dominatrix, and I had to fake my death." She explains slowly. "I'm damaged goods, y/n. I'm not the most beautiful woman, and you could do better than me."

"Sweetie, Irene, you're beautiful, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I would love to date you, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She tears up.

"Yes, inside and out. Your mind is like nothing I've ever seen before, your so beautiful. I don't have to be sexually attracted to you to know that you're the only woman for me."

"I love you too, y/n." She smiles and hugs me tightly.

One Year later.

"Babe, where's my pink lipstick?"

"Not sure, did you check your makeup bag?" Irene calls from another room.

"Yeah, it's not there." I dump the makeup bag, searching for the missing lipstick.

"Did you check your purse?"

"Yeah." i turn and dump my purse to find the lipstick in the bottom. "Never mind, found it!"

"Okay." I can hear the amusement in her voice. "You almost ready to go meet Tif and Danielle?"

"Yeah, just gotta finish getting ready."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"Dunno, maybe five minutes?"

"Alright, sweetie." Her voice is smooth, almost like a soft melody that gets stuck in your head.

"Babe." I call again.

"Yeah?"

"Did you call the restaurant?"

"Of course, and I sent for some some extra drinks in case they don't have enough for everyone."

"Did you call Jim to make sure that no one will try anything funny at the wedding?"

"He says he'll have his best men on it."

At the wedding:

"OMG, you look so cute." Danielle squeals when she sees my dress. It has a rainbow sash and the bouquet are rainbow roses.

"I'm so scared." I'm shaking. "I'm so scared and excited and worried, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Hey, you've waited for a year for this day, get out there and marry her."

"Do you think she'll like this dress?"

"She'd think you're gorgeous in a potato sack, she's gonna fall dead when she sees you in this."

"What if-"

"No what if's, you've waited so long for this."

"But, what if she changes her mind..."

"Then she would have done that when she found out you're asexual."

"But-"

"Are you going to let me help you get your dress on or not?" Danielle crosses her arms nad raises an eyebrow. "The wedding starts in less than an hour, you still have to get your dress and make up on."

"Did everything get here, the food and wine?"

"Yes, worry-wart."

"Okay, okay, i get a hint." I roll my eyes. "Let's get ready."

_~Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave how can i love when I'm afraid to fall~_

The doors open and I see her at the alter.

_~But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away some how~_

Her face lights up as mine does.

_~One step closer~_

The flower girl starts up the isle throwing flower petals followed closely behind by the ring bearer.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more~

"Are you ready? for this" Danielle smiles at me as we watch the brides maids walk up the isle with the groomsmen one group at a time.

"Yeah."

_~Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what is in front of me, every breath every hour has come to this~_

"Your turn after mine." Danielle reminds as she takes TIf's arm and they make their walk to the alter.

_~One Step Closer~_

"Let's do this." I take my first step down the isle to Irene.

_~I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more~_

_~All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more~_

I turn to face her at the alter, she takes my hand and helps me up the steps, and I her.

 _~One Step Closer, one step closer~_ The music fades out and is replaced by a soft instrumental version of the rest of the song.

"We are gathered today to join these two women in a lifelong marriage filled with love and happiness." Jim is officiating our marriage. "If anyone has anything against them being married stand up so I can shoot you and we can got on with this beautiful joining."

No one stands, unsurprisingly.

"Now, where are the rings?"

Danielle hands me Irene's as Tif hands Irene mine.

"Great, now, do you y/n take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, your partner in crime, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in good times and bad, in murder and blood, in any form humanly possible including vodka and shots of Whiskey?"

"..." I glance at Jim in confusion, but shrug it off and look back to my lovers eyes. "You bet your ass I do."

"Irene, do you take this woman to be your also lawfully wedded wife, to have and to carry through good and bad times, to make sure both of you always fight off unwanted creeps, to tell your you're the most amazing person, to help in all of your schemes and share a portion of your pirate plunder, to say she got the booty and to fully ship your marriage?"

"I do." Irene's just as confused by Jim's words as I am, but this is the utter bat shit we expected when we asked him to marry us.

"Then i, my children, ship this marriage, put your rings on." We do so. "Okay, you may now kiss your wife."

Without hesitation we lean forward into a kiss, hearing the erupt of applause behind us.

The next song begins

_~She's more than a woman, more than a woman to me~_

"We did it." I pull away and smile at her, heart racing with excitement.

"We did it." She agrees.


	23. Preference: You Get Walked In On(Gender Neutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. They get walked in on by another character
> 
> Random_Fangirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Sex, Smut, Language, Second Hand Embarassment, 

**Sherlock**

"Mmmmm, god, Sherlock." Moans of pleasure escape me as Sherlock hovers over me hands wandering over my body as we make out of the couch. His lips are currently attached to my neck, my hands pulling him closer to me.

When we began dating nearly a month ago I assumed sex was out of the question for quit some time, boy was I wrong.

"Do you like that?" Sherlock pulls back and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Why'd you stop." I whine, already missing the contact.

"I want to be sure we're both consenting to this."

"Yes, I want this."

"As do I, but you must ask for it." He growls lowly in a sexual manner.

"Please, Sherlock?" My heart races.

"Ask nicely." He runs his hands down my chest to my lower regions.

"Please, please, Sherlock, I'll do anything, please?"

"As you wish." He resumes the touching, the stroking, his lips exploring my neck and chest in a manner I'd never thought they could.

"Mmmm, oh, ooohhh, ah." My moans get louder as his hands and lips wander lower and lower

"Drugs bust!" The door opens with a crash and we see Detective Lestrade standing there with Anderson and Donovan.

"Greg!" I gasp, trying to cover myself up with anything.

"Oh my god." He goes red. "I- didn't."

"Get out." I throw a shoe at him as the door slams closed as quickly as it opened.

_WHYYY GREG, WE WERE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE VERY PLEASURABLE_

my thoughts are stopped when the hand returns.

_It's not over, thank fuck it's not over._

**John**

"Harder." I moan as the bed creaks while John and I move back and forth. "God, harder, harder, John."

"Demanding, aren't we." He pants but grants my request with much more vigor than I expected.

"Ah!" Light screams of pleasure fill the air from both of us.

"God." John grunts.

"John." The door opens to reveal Sherlock looking like he's just woken up. "I figured out where the criminal is hiding, he's got to be in the palace because-" The rest of his words are lost to me because of how fucking hilarious John's face is.

He looks like a deer in the headlights. i can' help but laugh, it's only then when Sherlock realized what he just walked in on.

"Oh... you two were... I'll be in my room when you get done." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

_Too fucking funny._

**Molly**

"It's not to cold in here." I whisper in Molly's ear as our hands wander each other's bodies. For some reason, we found ourselves locked in the cooler and there is nothing to do. SO we decided to play truth or dare, which has lead to this. A full make out session, and it seems to be leading up to sex.

"Sherlock's going to be here soon." She pulls my shirt up, running her hands up my chest softly.

"We'll just have to hurry then, won't we, love?" I pull her pants and panties down, fingers ghosting over her lower skin arousing several moans of pleasure.

"Don't stop."

I get on my knees and lift her up onto one of the shelves, giving me access to her easier than before.

I let my tongue to the work after separating her labia to a get a clear view of her clit.

"Oh, god." Her moans grow louder, spurring me to work harder for them. "Oh, GOD."

"Molly, y/n?" The door opens, and we see Sherlock standing there mortified by what he sees.

"Sherlock." I stumble back from Molly while she covers herself up.

"I'll be in the lab." He leaves without another word.

_Oops._

**Irene**

walked in on by the Jim

"Irene, can you wash my back?" My not-so-innocent request gave me exactly what I wanted. Irene.

"Does that feel good my little toy?" She purrs as she thoroughly works me over in the best of ways.

"Mm, more."

"More?" She chuckles. "Ask your mommy nicely."

"Please, more." I buck my hips, wanting her touch more than ever.

"Alright." She crouches down, licking her way up to my-

"I'm TRYING TO brush my TEETH here, Can you two KEEP IT DOWN?!"

"JIM?!" Irene and I both look out of the shower to see Jim Moriarty standing at the sink brushing his teeth.

**Lestrade**

"Good, boss?" I continue stroking Lestrade from under the desk. It's become a game of ours, who can keep a straight face for longer.

He's sweating, I can tell he wants to break, but I won't let him. As soon as he reaches the edge of his passion, I revert, not letting him reach the peak of arousal.

He knows I always win.

"Why don't we try something else." A lick my lips before placing them on his member and bobbing my head up and down as I begin the long awaited blow job.

"Jesus." He moans.

"Sir we have a-"

"Anderson, out." Greg shouts.

"Sir... is that y/n giving you a- oh shit." I hear the door slam.

"Why did it have to be him?" Greg sighs.

"Why don't we finish up here, then you can talk to him."

"With you." He looks at me. "Well never be finished."

**Mycroft**

"You never make time for me." I sigh dramatically.

"You never ask for time." Mycroft points out.

"Stick to the script." I motion at the paper we agreed to roleplay tonight.

Sherlock walks in. "I think-------- you're naked?"

"Sherlock, out." Mycroft yells.

**Moriarty**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The crowd cheers as Jim thrusts in and out of me.

Why are we having public sex you might ask? Well, Jim got free tickets and we were on the fuck cam...

It's kind of sexy, really.

"Harder." I yell aggressively. "Harder, damn you."

"Balls of steel." Jim growls.

"I need the file you stole." Sherlock steps on stage.

"Shelock?" Jim looks awkward.

"File."

"In your brothers underwear drawer.

"..."

"Don't ask, just leave."


	24. One-Shot:(Mycroft/Female!Reader)Did I mention that I hate your guts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi, could you write a Mycroft x Female reader story where the reader is both Sharlock's new roommate and a political genius. Who, however, does not like to be at the center of attention and who therefore passes all his ideas and strategies to a puppet who then goes to communicate them to parliament by passing them off as his own.
> 
> Thank you so much if you write it, you are doing a good job Keep it up.
> 
> Iris Blanck
> 
> Here it is! I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Arguing, language, mentions of genocide

"And that is why we have no choice but to make this move." Bart Barclay speaks on screen, hardly looking at his notes. "The fate of our children and our children's children rests on us."

"He's a genius." John marvels.

"Is he?" I raise an eyebrow and glance at the screen from my phone.

"Well, only a genius could have come up with a way to single handedly solve that issue in such a simple manner, it seems so odd that we didn't think of it ourselves it's so simple." John continues, trying to persuade me to side with him.

"She's the one who came up with the idea, John." Sherlock yells from the kitchen where he is performing some experiments.

"What, no, you?" John is unconvinced.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Sherlock?" A blush spreads across my face as I look away in shame. _This is exactly why I didn't give parliament the idea myself. It's not ideal, but Barclay can hold his own in front of all those people, and he knows how to say things the right way._

"Even if you did have the idea, there is no way a man like Barclay would listen to us." John sighs, standing up to take his cup to the kitchen to put in the sink. "He may have come from the slums, but he's almost as powerful as Mycroft now."

"Yeah, hehe, right." My eyes tear up slightly. "I'm going to make a run to town, do you need anything?"

"Just milk since _someone_ ," John glares pointedly at Sherlock who is now standing in the doorway to the living room, "Didn't buy it when I asked him to."

"I was on a case, John." Sherlock defends himself. "I couldn't ask the criminal to stop killing people long enough for me to do some shopping."

"That would be a sight." i chuckle. "Alright, I'm off."

"Be safe out there." John waves as I close the door behind me.

"Great job, Bart." I shake hands with my friend. We meet up at a local restaurant whenever i can get away from the flat.

"All thanks to you." He breathes a breath of relief. "I was sure that I was going to get knocked down by Mr. Holmes."

"Holmes?"

"Yeah, Mycroft Holmes. One of the Holmes brothers, he's older than Sherlock, and actual smarter if that's possible!"

"Hmm, I've heard that name, never met him."

"I see why, you know, you should really try to do the ideas yourself, I know you'll do great."

"What, and admit I've been letting you use all of them all these years? No thank you." I shake my head. "I'll stay a free woman."

"I see what you mean."

"It's no big deal anyway, I mean... you always get the point across."

"But not as well as you could."

"I don't like being up there, it's too stressful."

"You know that room better than anyone, why not show it?"

"Because last time i was in there I was standing up for students clothing while being lambasted for wearing six inch heels to school with-"

"a dress that was immodest." Bart and I finish together. "It really wasn't though." He continues. "It was better than what Ms. Simp was wearing."

"Oh my god." I want to bleach my brain from remembering. "An 80 year old woman has no business wearing a mini skirt and a crop top to teach class when she tells you not to wear that."

"And then she had the nerve too... too..."

"To tell us not to wear whatever the fuck we wanted."

Bart nods, looking a little spacey. "I hated that woman."

"I know, man." I sigh, patting his shoulder. "She was a tough case."

"Remember when Kellvin and Micah were bullying us and Ms. Simp sent us to detention for fighting back?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget it."

"Enough about the past." He stands up. "You had a great idea, and the people loved it."

"I'm glad."

When I return to he flat I have the milk, but notice someone strange in the living area. I'm used to seeing clients all the time, but this man doesn't been like a client.

"y/n, this is Sherlock's brother Mycroft." John introduces me to a taller man with dark hair. "Mycroft, this is our new flatmate y/n."

"A pleasure." I shake hands with him, a tight smile on my lips.

"I've heard a lot about you, ms. l/n." Mycroft doesn't smile, his face is a lot like Sherlock's.... a stone cold mask. _However, it doesn't take a genius to see that it's all a facade._

_There is a saying, the coldest people have the biggest hearts. To have such a big heart precludes that you care, and to care sometimes you have to shield yourself from the world._

_It's like when the leaves fall during Autumn, the leaves protect the ground from the frost and snow. Without the leaves the grass will die._

_I like to think of people like the grass, and the masks they wear as the leaves. They're just trying to protect themselves, and sometimes that means shutting everyone out._

"Alright, I'll let you two talk while I make some tea." John gestures at the couch as he leaves the room.

"So... I hear you're quite the politician." I clear my throat. "Tell me about your political standpoints."

"Why don't you start?" He suggests, leaning forward slightly as he sits on the couch beside me.

"That's not the most brilliant thing, Mr. Holmes, I'm not a politician."

"I would enjoy hearing your viewpoints and ideas on the subject."

"To decide whether or not to kill me?" Raising an eyebrow, I recall the story John told about his first meeting with Mycroft Holmes. "I'm not that easy to scare."

"I didn't believe you were, Ms. l/n."

"Just call me y/n."

"If that what you desire."

"Very formal, aren't we?" A small smirk crosses my face for a seconds before I let it fall again. "I'm not on the same social level as you, besides it makes me uncomfortable to be called by my last name.

"I do not believe in social levels."

"Good to know... good to know."

"What is your viewpoint on the bill that Bart Barclay perposed to the Parliament?"

"Oh, that." Thought race around my mind quickly, how do I word this without giving away the fact that I gave Barclay my idea so he could use it? "It is my opinion that those changes could benefit our society for he rest of this planets life, and the changes could start making a difference as soon as five years."

"Five years seems like a long time to a person like you."

"Not at all." Anger rises for a second within me. "Five years could turn everything around, and what do you mean a person like me?"

"You seem to live in the moment." He doesn't move, just stares at me. "A little too much."

"And you seem to be ignorant to the possibilities of the future, there are several things we could do to help England now, but people like you are holding the economy and general well being of citizens back."

"Is that a fact?" He narrows his eyes.

"You and your ludicrous necessity to raise more money for the government is useless!" I jump to my feet, tiled and angry. "There are thousands of homeless in England, and your money could help them!"

"Are you suggesting I give up my money for them?" Mycroft sneers.

"No, I'm suggesting that instead of continuing to line your pockets I'm saying you should try and do some good for the people."

"You have some very strong beliefs, y/n." He also stands. "As do I, and I'm afraid helping the common criminal isn't one of them."

"Homeless aren't criminals!"

"I find that to be an inaccurate fact, homelessness breeds crime."

"Then do something to end homelessness, do something to keep them from having to resort to crime just to have something to eat."

"If they want to eat they can find a job."

"Oh, so, you think it's that easy?"

"I-"

"No, it's not. They can't get a job when they can't have an address or a place to live, and they can't get a job if people like you are keeping jobs from being made for them."

"Some of them are killers."

"I daresay you're a killer, does that stop you from living a free man?"

"I never said imprison them."

"No, you didn't." I shake my head sadly. "But living like that is a prison in of itself, and we're the only ones who can help unlock the doors so they can be free."

He nods slightly, almost unnoticeable as I see the wheels in his head turning as if he's never thought about this.

"I've got the tea... everything alright?" John comes back with two cups of tea.

"I must be off, John, I have a friend I must meet."

"Again?" He doesn't look surprised, but also doesn't look happy. "Are you sure it can't wait?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"And to think he had the nerve to say that!" I continue my rant to Bart. "Well, what do you- why are you smiling?"

"You met Mycroft Holmes, and you're in love."

"What?!"

"You two had a debate, he doesn't bother to have a debate with someone unless he likes them."

"He practically called me a foolish woman."

"And he called you a brilliant person of the future."

"What the fuck, no he didn't."

"When he called me before you got here he said you were a brilliant woman of the future, and that he knew."

" _Knew,_ knew what?"

"That the bill wasn't my idea."

"Shit."

"He isn't upset, amazed, but not upset."

"He's going to rat us out, then what? We'll both be scandalized, we'll lose everything."

"The scandal is already brewing."

"What are you talking about, Bart?"

"Emily saw me with Joe last night at the bar."

"Oh god, no."

"She said if I don't support her bill that she'll tell everyone I'm gay and have a husband."

"This is not good." Standing up, I begin pacing. "There is no way you can... she's suggests literal genocide!"

"I know, that's why I called-"

"Called who?"

"Me." A voice sounds behind me.

"Mycroft." I snarl, turning to face him.

"Emily will be dealt with, as for Barclay's gay lover... there is nothing I can do about that, the scandal has been stopped."

"At what price?"

"You will join me for dinner tonight and tell me more of your ideas."

"What, so you can steal them?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"There are many reasons, none of which you would understand."

"And you expect me to go along with you?"

"Yes." His voice is cold.

"Fine." I roll my eyes, "Did I mention I hate your guts?"

"The feeling is mutual."

Over the next few months, my ideas multiply in frequency and depth. To say Mycroft wasn't helpful would be a lie, to say he wasn't necessary would also be a lie.

Barclay has still been giving my ideas and strategies for me, and parliament is loving it.

"Dinner?" Mycroft walks into the flat unexpectedly, which has become usual as of late.

"Sure." I stand up and follow him to the door.

"I have a question-"

"The ideas aren't yours." I growl. "I give them to Barclay to give to Parliament, not to you."

"I am aware of that." Mycroft isn't put off by my tone.

"I have a different question."

"Which is?"

"I have just given you a job, and you should be getting a phone call in the morning about it. You are my personal assistant, and not he strategic expert for Parliament." He doesn't move his gaze from mine. "I would find it comforting if you would take up residency in my house."

"Say what, now?"

"You could be in danger at Baker street, and I wouldn't want your brain to be lost in something trivial."

"Right... my brain." _Always my brain, why not me? I'm important to... at least... I had hoped i would be._

"And the fact is, y/n..."

"What?"

"I seem to have formed an attachment to you, I find your company comforting."

"Really?" My heart speeds up.

"Anthea will be by tomorrow to help you gt your things, I will await your presence at my home."

"Thanks, Mr. Holmes."

"Mycroft." He stands up and walks away.

_Wait, did I just start dating Mycroft Holmes?!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave your thoughts/feelings below in the comments.
> 
> Requests are open, and if you have one, please comment below with the request.


End file.
